Love is a Battlefield
by justagirl8225
Summary: When Eric and Kurt make another trade, it affects more people than anyone thought possible. Further complications arise when Evolution expands it's ranks. [On Hold]
1. Sweet Victory

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Brief Summary: When Eric and Kurt pull another trade..this time a diva for a diva..it affects many. Not just those who are close to the respective diva's but also to those who are out to settle scores with the respective diva's. Starts with RAW after the Diva's Battle Royal. Both diva's mentioned in this chapter, clarified by Monday's update.   
Notes: I can really think of none. 

************************************************************* 

High on a pure adrenaline rush, Lita walked through the curtains to the backstage area. She was thrilled..at Backlash, she would finally have her chance to get the woman's championship belt back around her waist. Not that she didn't think Victoria made a great champ, just that the red-head felt it was her time once again. With a wide smile she passed by Chris Jericho in the halls, squeezing his shoulders in greeting.

***********

"This is so awesome!" The red head bounced on her heels.   
  
"I agree" Chris eyed the diva in front of him, "Would make a great late birthday present too"  
  
She nodded her agreement. "Definitely...and top it off with a post-victory concert" She winked in reference to the scheduled Fozzy appearance  
  
His eyes twinkled. "And I'm sure that Mongoose wouldn't mind a birthday serenade."  
  
"I'm flattered" She tossed her head back, peals of carefree laughter filling the area.   
  
"Well isn't this just _cute_." Trish Stratus stalked over from the corner, narrowing her eyes at the pair. "Having fun with my leftovers..Lita?"  
  
Lita lifted a brow, placing her hands on her hips. "You having fun with mine..again?"  
  
"Is that so?" Trish scoffed, crossing her arms as she squared off against her former best friend. "Jeff was never yours to begin with."  
  
"Proves how stupid you really are" Lita looked down at the petite blonde. "I was referring to the other Hardy brother..or are there too many men that have passed through the revolving door that is _your_ bed."   
  
Trish's nostrils flared as her mouth contorted into a snarl of contempt. "Wouldn't you like to know? After all, it was usually me that they ran to anyway..why do you think so many guys flocked after me..instead of you?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Sorry but the one night stand just isn't my scene..or to borrow part of a line from U2" She smirked, looking Trish up and down. "Hold me, thrill me, kiss me..then leave me the hell alone"  
  
"Bitch" Trish dropped her arms to her sides, clenching and unclenching her hands. "That title shot should be mine"  
  
"Is that so?" Lita waved a hand at Trish. "Well unless I missed something..or if your name is Lita. I'm the one going to Backlash."  
  
Trish stepped forward, her face mere inches from Lita "If it hadn't been for Chris..I would've won. I had you beat and you know it."  
  
Lita stood her ground, shifting her weight forward. "Don't talk the talk, unless you can walk the walk." She narrowed her eyes, looking down at Trish. "You really think you had me beat? Prove it..right here, right now."  
  
"Hell no" Trish tossed her head. "Christian has a match later..so I need to look my best"  
  
"Or you're just afraid" Chris put in quietly, a few feet away from the diva's. "Which..after the ass kicking you just took..I really don't blame you." He smirked at the former love interest. "I guess I can add coward to your current..tagline"  
  
"Fucking asshole" Trish rolled her eyes at Chris before looking back to Lita. "I know I can beat you..any time, any place."  
  
"Then prove it" Lita stepped forward, clenching her hands at her sides.   
  
"I will" Trish raised a brow as she stepped back. "But on my terms..not yours"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever Trish. Just be prepared to get your ass kicked..again."  
  
Trish rolled her shoulders as she turned on heel, making her way back to the locker room she was sharing with Christian.   
  
"Hey Chris" Lita kept her eyes trained on the retreating blonde, but addressed her companion. "I think chicken would fit better."  
  
"Hmmm" Chris rubbed his chin in thought. "Filthy, dirty, disgusting, brutal, dastard, bottom feeding, trash bag ho"   
  
"Dastard?" Lita moved her gaze to Chris, "What did you do? Memorize a thesaurus?"  
  
Chris half shrugged. "Kinda, sorta..I was in need of some fresh insults for the Billion Dollar Princess..so"  
  
Lita nodded knowingly. "No further explanations..but dastard." She put a finger to her cheek in thought. "Rolls off pretty nicely"   
  
"Fucking bitch!" Trish stormed back to the two, gunning for Lita and pushed the red head back into a cart. "You fucking bitch"  
  
Lita grunted as her back connected with the cart, narrowing her eyes at the blond as she fought for control. "You asked for it now" She dug her heels in, locking hands with her former friend.   
  
Trish sneered as the two struggled in the halls, going back and forth until Lita had Trish pinned against the wall.   
  
"Hey" The commanding voice of Triple H broke in. "You two want to fight? Do it somewhere else. Evolution has important business to attend to."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, snapping out "Fuck off" before she turned her attention back to the blonde, untangling their hands to bring her fist up.   
  
Just as Lita was about to connect, Trish blocked with her forearm, bringing her other hand to backslap Lita. "We have business that we need to attend to" Trish sneered at Hunter. "So you can go elsewhere."  
  
Lita's nostrils flared as she raked a hand across Trish's face. "You backstabbing, coniving, two timing" She gripped Trish's shoulders, pushing her back against the wall. "Underhanded, filthy, cheap, whore"   
  
Hunter let out a breath, pulling the red head back. His arms firmly encircling her waist. "Let it go Lita." He commanded quietly to her, still with a firm tone. "Come on, just let it go. Save it for later."  
  
"Bullshit" Lita struggled against the firm grip around her waist. "That bitch deserves everything that she has coming to her."  
  
Hunter sighed, tossing the red head over his shoulders, "I really hate to do this" He spoke to no one in particular as he turned stepping two doors down to the Evolution locker room. "But as I said..Evolution has business to attend to." He kicked the door open, stepping inside with the red head. 

*********** 

In the locker room 

"Put me down!" Lita pounded her fists against Hunter's back. "I can walk..and I don't want to be in here"  
  
"Oh shut up" Hunter frowned, setting the red head down in a chair. "We have business we need to take care of." He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her square in the eyes. "And you my dear, are an integral part of it."  
  
She raised a brow at him, then looked around warily. "What the fuck is she doing in here?"  
  
"Someone was a little concerned for her." Hunter shrugged "She did hit the ground pretty hard out there."  
  
"Evolution..actually caring about someone else?" Lita smirked. "Is it's still April Fools day?"  
  
"Champ" Ric Flair walked over to the two. "Are you sure this is a such a great idea?"  
  
"You question me?" Hunter raised a brow at the elder man. "This is a brilliant idea."  
  
"I'm not so sure either champ." Batista joined the three, placing a hand on Lita's other shoulder. "She's not like us."  
  
Hunter shrugged. "People can change..or they can evolve."  
  
"Umm..excuse me" Lita looked between the three, eyeing Batista and Hunter warily. "Can I ask..why am I here?"  
  
"Certainly" Hunter smirked proudly, kneeling slightly so he was eye level with the red head. "You see..we just want to congratulate you on your victory this evening. Very well done."  
  
"Uh huh" Lita half shrugged, resting a hand over Hunter's in an attempt to peel his hand off her shoulder. "Then can I go?"  
  
"No" Hunter tightened his grip slightly. "You see..now that you're next in line for the Woman's Championship..we have an offer for you"  
  
She raised a brow incredulously. "If it involves more dancing for dollars. Forget it"  
  
"I thought we would've moved past that by now" Hunter looked her up and down. "But, this offer I believe, will be one that you will not regret."  
  
"So get to the point" She gestured with her hands. "So I can shower"  
  
"You can use the shower in here." Hunter nodded towards the back. "You'll have to get used to it anyway."  
  
She blinked at the man, then looked to Batista and Flair. "What exactly are you tring to say?"  
  
"You see..at Backlash, I intend on regaining what is mine" Hunter pressed his lips into a grim smile. "And with you being the next women's champion, Evolution will have all the gold."  
  
She scoffed, struggingling to get her arms free. "So why not ask Victoria..or Trish." She gestured to the other woman in the room. "Hell..why not ask Stacy for that matter?"  
  
"Because we've already asked Stacy" Randy Orton finally spoke up, addressing the red head from his spot near the tall blonde diva. "And Stacy has already agreed."  
  
"But Stacy isn't up for the title..and we already asked Victoria" Hunter filled in the details for the red head. "And she turned us down."  
  
"So..why not ask Trish?" Lita raised a brow in question. "Or any of the other diva's?"  
  
"Because we want you" Hunter hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look him in the face. "Think about it Lita, you'd have all the protection you'd need. That title would never leave your waist as long as you're with Evolution." He smirked proudly. "We are the crème de la crème, the tip of the iceberg, the kings of the mountain..and we need a queen."   
  
"Then what is she?" Lita nodded to Stacy, shaking her head slightly. "The dutchess? The princess?"  
  
"For that..you'd need to ask someone else" Hunter shrugged, relenting his grip on her shoulder. "But, are you in..or are you not?"  
  
"I'll think about it" She addressed him evenly. "Now, if you could please..let me go?"  
  
"We want an answer by next Monday." Hunter nodded to Batista, who also relented his grip. "Dave can you please? See the lady back to her locker room."  
  
Lita stood, raising a brow at the men. "For one..I really ain't no lady. For two..I don't need protecting."  
  
"But you will" Hunter crossed his arms, sizing her up. "After you win that title back, you'll be a marked woman. And you'll need all the help you can get. Who better..than us?"  
  
She met his gaze, but did not say a word, merely turning towards the door. "I'll let you know on Monday..no sooner, no later"  
  
Batista joined her by the door as Hunter addressed her once more. "That's all we ask..but before you go."   
  
"What now?" Lita crossed her arms impatiently, eyeing the tall man next to her  
  
"What are your plans..from now until Saginaw?"  
  
"I was probably going to meet Dawn..they're taping in San Antonio tomorrow. We have a few plans, sight see, and what not." She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
"I would love to meet her" Hunter smirked to the red head. "We'll have the limo pick you up..arrive to San Antonio in style."   
  
She put up her hands, looking between the three nearest her. "That's really not necessary."  
  
"But we insist" Hunter made his way over, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Besides..we're only looking out for our best interests."  
  
She lifted a brow. "And if I said no chance in hell?"  
  
"You won't have a choice." He dropped his hand, opening the door for the pair. "We'll have the limo waiting in front of the hotel tomorrow morning. Until then, have a good night Lita."

***********

She quirked a polite smile waving to Hunter, Flair, Randy and Stacy before stepping past Batista as she entered the halls.   
  
"This really isn't necessary you know" She addressed him as he shut the door.   
  
"Despite what you may think" He shrugged, as the two trekked the halls. "Yes it is."   
  
"And why is that?" She questioned as they turned the corner, heading for her assigned locker room. "Because you all are so sure I'm going to say yes?" She smirked, slapping her fists on the wall as they walked. "What are you..psychic?"  
  
"Because you have the same mindset as all of us" Batista looked straight ahead, then to the sides for any possible threats. "You want to be the best..and you want to stay the best."  
  
Her brows furrowed in thought, as they turned another corner, the diva almost walking into an opening door.   
  
"Whoa there red" Edge stepped out of the locker room, shutting the door behind him. "I thought you would be more alert than that"  
  
"You should be more aware of your surroundings" Batista addressed the tall blonde.   
  
"There you are" Chris set a hand on Lita's shoulder as he joined the trio. "Are you alright?"  
  
Batista turned his attention to Chris. "Why wouldn't she be? You think Hunter would just pull her out of there so we could hurt her?"  
  
"Well you did kinda lock her in the dressing room" Chris crossed his arms. "And last I checked..you all weren't exactly on friendly terms with her."  
  
"And as you can see" Lita huffed. "I'm fine..Dave was just walking me to my locker room."  
  
Edge exchanged a look with Chris. "I think you're perfectly capable of walking there yourself."  
  
"And besides which..since I'm already done for the night" Chris stepped between Lita and Dave. "Allow me."  
  
"Your assitance is not necessary" Batista eyed him evenly. "We've made it this far, what's another few turns of the halls?"  
  
"Chris..really, if you want to walk..let's go" Lita tugged on his shirt. "Dave..if you need to go, you're relieved of your duties, I'll explain to Hunter if you want."  
  
"Right well" Edge looked between the three, then held up his arm. "I've gotta go. See ya later" He grinned to them all, ruffling the red heads hair before he took off for guerilla position.   
  
"So are we just going to stand here?" She looked between the two before starting off again.   
  
"Let's go" Batista followed behind, Chris walking beside her.   
  
"What's up with Evolution?" Chris glanced sideways to the red head  
  
"Nothing at all" Lita shrugged as they turned the corner, finally reaching the halls where her locker room was.   
  
"Just rememember..I may have been a jackass these past few months." Chris looked ahead, quietly addressing the red head. "But I'm still there for you..and so is Edge."  
  
She nodded as they reached her locker room. "Well..thanks for the escort boys" She looked between the two, placing a hand on the door knob. "But this is my stop..so you're free to leave now"  
  
"See you in the morning" Batista nodded his farewell before turning to take off for the Evolution locker room once more.  
  
"You going out tonight?" Chris leaned against the wall. "With me and Edge? Celebrate the victory?"  
  
"Sure I guess" Lita nodded, as she opened the locker room door. "I'll meet you guys in the parking lot" She grinned before ducking inside. 

*********************** 

Chris raked a hand through his hair as he turned, heading for his own locker room. What in the hell did Evolution want with Lita? They had never been on friendly terms with her. Ever. And Hunter? What was up with him? The blonde sighed in frustration as he turned the corner, nodding to the Hurricane and Rosey in the halls. Whatever it was that Evolution was planning, Chris didn't like it. 

************************************************************* 


	2. Nothing Special

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Brief Chapter Summaries (this chapter and next): Covering from Wednesday, April 7 to Friday, April 9.   
Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Hope this still flys with ya. 

************************************************************* 

Wednesday April 7, San Antonio, Texas. 

(from Lita's p.o.v.) 

Since everyone else had no set plans yet..or at least Dave, Randy and Hunter weren't awake enough to go anywhere, we decided to go out for a leisurely breakfast. I mean really, what's nicer than over looking the river while you're dining on huevos rancheros? I just hope the waitress remembered..I specifically asked for no green peppers! Anyway, with us today..us as in myself and Dawn, are Dawn's current leading man, John Cena, luchadore extradonaire Rey Mysterio, Torrie Wilson, Stacy and of course the three stooges. Chris and Edge mentioned they'd meet us later, just to give them a call and let us know where we were heading. Dawn and I definately have our own set agenda, whether or not everyone else comes with us, I really don't care. I can say this though, just imagine her surprise when the limo pulled up. 

"Así pues, dígame otra vez." Rey looked to the red head across from him. "¿Qué él está haciendo aquí?"  
  
I raise a brow at him. "¿Quién? Hay bastantes gente aquí."  
  
He rolls his eyes, as if I should automatically know, before he nods slightly to the table next to us. "Ellos. ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Y por qué está usted con ellos?"  
  
With a shake of my head, I lean back in the chair, assesing the three in question. "Well for one, Hunter wanted to meet Dawn. For two, we had nothing else to do until the house show in Saginaw. And as for the last part?" I shrug, I'm not too sure how to answer this one.   
  
His brows furrow slightly, he looks me in the face searching for an answer. "And?"  
  
"I'll tell you later" I leave it at that, since honestly I'm not sure what I'll do at this point.   
  
He nods sitting back in his chair now..and oh Lord, please someone give me a set of ear plugs. Torrie is starting in on all her crap now. Why does she have to be here? Why is she even here?   
  
I lean forward, moving my water glass aside, shooting a look non chalantly to the blonde sitting next to Rey. "¿Qué ella está haciendo aquí?"  
  
"Para pasar tiempo con ella." He nods slightly to Stacy, who is currently sitting at the table next to us. "¿Y con excepción de eso? No soy seguro."  
  
I nod. "Guess I'll just find out later then."   
  
Either fortunately or unfortunately, the food has arrived now. I grin politely to the waitress before I inspect my huevos rancheros. Shit. They put green peppers in there. I wrinkle my nose, poising the fork over the dish as I start to pick out the green peppers. And whoops, that was a little rough, heads up at the next table..you've got incoming green pepper bits. 

*********** 

"So" Hunter scoots his chair between the two tables, looking to the five of us. "What's on the agenda today?"  
  
"Dawn and I" I sit back, biting back a giggle at the green pepper bit on his shirt. "Are planning on going to the Natural Bridge Caverns, it's about"  
  
Dawn pulls a few brochures out of her purse and a map. "It's half an hour driving distance away from here. And after that, we wanted to see the San Antonio Missions Park. Which, if we leave now" She glanced at the clock. "We'll arrive there..presuming traffic isn't too bad..around 9:30 a.m. Each tour lasts 75 minutes. Then after that, we just go to the Missions Park."   
  
"What is there to do at the Natural Bridge Caverns?" Hunter eyes Dawn, sizing her up in the same manner as he did with me.   
  
"Look for yourself" Dawn passes the brochure over. "And then, after we see the missions..that should put us in to the early afternoon..Li what else did you want to do?"  
  
"Well aside from the Alamo?" I grin, if they don't know why I want to go there..I'll die. "There's a few things to do around the area. I'm sure we'll think of something."   
  
"Then what about tomorrow?" Hunter looks between myself and Dawn. "Can you ladies possibly leave the day open?"  
  
I raise a brow at him, "And just why would we do that?"  
  
"Just a simple request" He shrugs, sipping his mimosa while Dawn and I exchange a look.   
  
"Can you give anymore insight?" Dawn sits back, resting an arm across the back of John's chair. "And why us?"  
  
Hunter addresses the two of us, but his gaze is now on John. "Well, it wouldn't just be the two of you, he is more than welcome to attend..as for the day's agenda?" He smiles, something between absolutely charming and absolutely conniving. "You'll just have to trust me."   
  
John cocks his head at Hunter, then looks to Randy and Dave. With a slight shake of his head, "That's up to you two" He looks between myself and Dawn. "I don't trust 'em."  
  
"Well.." I shrug, exchanging another look with Dawn. "So long as you promise one thing"  
  
Hunter gestures with his hand "Name it"  
  
"I want to go to Fiesta Texas." I grin, "They open on Friday at 10:00 a.m."  
  
"Done" He nods in confirmation, setting the champagne glass on the table. "Well if you two wanted to get going..the check is being taken care of now." He gestures to Batista, who is currently standing at the register.   
  
"That really wasn't necessary" Dawn smiles politely, keeping a cool and crisp tone. "We could have and very well should have paid for our share."  
  
"Any friend of Lita's, is a friend of ours" Hunter grins again,   
  
I exchange a look with Rey now. "¿Debo decirle sobre la pimienta verde en su camisa?"  
  
Rey attempts to keep a poker face on as he shakes his head. "¿Por qué debe usted? Pienso que agrega muchos de, color"  
  
I bite my lip, nodding in agreement as I push my chair out. "Well..thank you for buying breakfast..but as Dawn said, it's really not necessary. And if we're ready to leave now, I have a phone call to make."  
  
"Who else is going with us today?" Dawn sends me a look as she pushes out from the table.   
  
"Chris and Edge," I shrug, pulling my cellphone out of my shoulder bag. "And aside from that? I'd say that's it"  
  
"How is Chris doing?" Torrie finally speaks about something other than her hair or Playboy. "I feel so terribly sorry for him."  
  
"Chris is coping just fine" I hit a button on the phone, holding it between my ear and my shoulder as I walk out. Nosy bitch. What does she want with Chris?   
  
"Hey look" I speak into the phone, "We're heading up to the Natural Bridge Cavern's"  
  
I laugh, rolling my eyes at the phone. "Well, just go on another tour..oh there is? We'll have to check that out..tomorrow maybe. Depends on what Hunter has planned."  
  
I let out an agitated sigh, running a hand through the ends of my hair. "I'm not exactly sure okay? He wasn't very specific..just that it'll probably be myself, Dawn, John, Randy, Stacy, Dave and Hunter."  
  
I roll my eyes again. "Yes, I'll be careful tomorrow. Anyway, everyone else is ready to go. We'll see you two in about half an hour."  
  
"So, where are they?" Dawn slips her shades on, standing next to me.   
  
"Believe it or not, they're already at the Caverns" I tuck the phone back in my bag. "So, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get the rest of the day squared away"  
  
"Hey Mamacita!" Eddie Gurerro calls out, heading straight for yours truely. "What's up?"  
  
"We were just heading to the Natural Bridge Caverns" Hunter slips his shades on, standing between Dave and Randy. "Pleasure to see you again..Eddie"  
  
Eddie smirks at Hunter, dropping an arm over my shoulder. "¿Por qué está usted con ese idiota?"  
  
I roll my eyes, before my own shades are slipped on. "¿Podemos hablar de esto más adelante, por favor?"  
  
"Sure" Eddie shrugs, dropping his arm, only to hold out his arm to me. "Your chariot awaits" He wiggles his eyebrows, referring to his lowrider.   
  
"Actually, I was"  
  
"She's going with us.." Dave steps forward, looking to Eddie. "Right?"  
  
"Well I"  
  
"Why should she go with you clowns?" Eddie makes a face. "When she can ride with Latino Heat"  
  
I sigh in frustration, stalking over to Dawn and John. "Let's go, maybe they won't notice."  
  
"How convienent" Torrie grins, linking arms with me. "We're going together"  
  
I mutter under my breath "Lovely" and thankfully, Eddie, Hunter and Dave have stopped the stupid arguement and everyone is now on their way to the Natural Bridge Caverns. 

*********************** 

Later that day, at the Park 

Well, now we're at the State Park, walking through..Mission Concepcion. Eddie and Rey are walking on either side of me. I think that's John and Dawn behind us. Hunter and Dave are walking in front of us. And at the back of the line, Edge, Chris and Torrie. Randy and Stacy are somewhere, I'm not exactly sure..I just know that Stacy didn't want Torrie anywhere near Randy. And honestly, I can't blame her. Have I mentioned how annoying Torrie can be? Anyway, Eddie and Rey are stopping to look at one of the paintings on the wall, so I think I'll go pester Dave and Hunter. 

*********** 

"So" I step between the two of them. "What are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
"As I said" Hunter glances sideways at me. "You'll just have to trust me."  
  
"Right..and what about tonight's plans? Or can I have a break?"   
  
"Lita I'm hurt" Hunter raises a brow. "We can just walk along the Riverwalk, scout out a few nightclubs..whatever you'd like really."   
  
I nod, "So why include Dawn?"  
  
"That is purely for Dawn to know." Hunter smirks slightly. "And everyone else will find out, eventually"  
  
I rake a hand through my hair again, why can't I ever get any straight answers from him?   
  
"This architecture is lovely" Dave eyes the detailing on one of the inside arches. "Spanish Colonial, but with some Renaissance era detailing on gothic style arches."   
  
I lift a brow "Well, since it's a Spanish mission, I would expect the Spanish Colonial bit, but how do you know?"  
  
Dave shrugs, eyeing a wall painting. "Moorish designs, some definite Native American influences"  
  
"What else do you know?" I eye him as we pass underneath another arch.   
  
"My father and I share a love for architecture." He clasps his hands behind his back as we enter the library. "It's quite interesting"  
  
"I suppose" I shrug, leaning my head back slightly to look at the painting on the ceiling. "Never knew that about you"  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me" He shrugs as the two of us head out of the library. "There's a lot that many people don't know about me."  
  
"I guess, but the only way people get to know you," I stuff my hands in my pockets as we trek outside. "is if you let them close enough."   
  
He nods in agreement and soon we are joined by everyone else. Randy and Stacy were walking around elsewhere, but they're meeting us now. So, now that everyone has arrived, it's off to the Alamo. A tour there, then wherever I guess. 

*********************** 

Later that night 

"That woman is relentless" Chris sighs, looking around the night club as we dance.   
  
"Well, then just tell her to back off" I shrug, "Unless you like being persued"  
  
He shrugs "She's not a bad person, it's just..I need time and I need space."  
  
"Space isn't an issue" I raise a brow. "Remember? She's on SmackDown, you're on RAW? As for time, just talk to her"  
  
He nods, taking me by the hand to spin me in a circle. "That's true. I don't know, I mean what if she's another Trish?"  
  
I let out a low sigh. "If you keep thinking that about everyone, you'll always be miserable. Trish has obviously moved on," I hold up a hand when he makes a face. "So, it's time you do too"  
  
"But what if she's not my type?" He rakes a hand through his hair. "What if she's just a flake?"  
  
"The only way you'll find that out is if you talk to her" I cross my arms, walking away to the patio. "So go, talk to her"

***********

I don't wait for any response, the last thing on my mind is Chris' love life. Space should be the last thing he should worry about. It's do able, it's hard but it's still do able. Whatever, I'm sure the two of them will figure something out. As I'm walking outside, I see Randy and Stacy cuddled up in a corner. Dawn and John are out on the dance floor. I can barely see the moon in the river. If not for the buildings, I'd be able to see it entirely I think. At any rate, I'm out here now..I can still hear the music, I just needed some peace and quiet. I rest my arms on the railing, looking up to the sky..as if the stars will tell me the answers. I shake my head, I know it almost seems silly, but I think the stars will tell me where I belong. Either with Evolution or without them. I mean, sure ..what Dave said Monday, about me sharing their mindset. Yeah, I guess it's partly true..it's nice being the best. But is it everything? I really don't think so. Life is so much bigger than just being the best. I frown as I prop my chin in my hands, staring straight across the river. I still don't know what I'll do. I mean, part of me just says go for it, I've got nothing to lose, you know? But another part of me, just has such a bad feeling about this whole thing. Why didn't they ask any of the other diva's? Jazz is just as good as me, if not better than me. Gail just came back from her injury and she's bound to be shooting straight to the top any time soon. Of course, I can't count out the current champ, Molly or Nidia. What's so special about me? 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: I've got some ideas as to what to do with the story. Any suggestions, thoughts, constructive critics..what have you are welcomed. 

Oh, and Rey was asking why Evolution is there, Eddie was asking why Lita is hanging out with the idiot (Hunter). And Lita was wondering if she should tell Hunter about the piece of green pepper on his shirt. 


	3. Passages of Time

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Brief Chapter Summaries: Covering Friday and Saturday, just the downtime.  
Notes: Thank you to the reviewers :) As for a Hunter/Lita, the thought has crossed my mind..same with Batista/Lita. Only thing I can say for sure, it's not a Randy/Lita. Oh and please do, check out Intergender Survivor Series. You won't be disappointed :) 

************************************************************* 

Friday, April 9. 8:30 a.m. 

"Remind me" Lita sat back in her chair, looking around the quiet hotel resturant. "Never to drink that much..again"  
  
"Only if you remind me" Dawn grimaced, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you have tylenol or anything of that nature?"  
  
"Yup" Lita grabbed a bottle from her purse, handing it to Dawn. "I wonder where everyone else is?"  
  
"Well" Dawn shrugged, opening the bottle and shaking out two capsules. "Considering that by the time we got back to their hotel suite..we were the least drunk."  
  
"True enough" Lita took a sip of her iced water. "Yesterday was a lot of fun though"  
  
Dawn nodded, popping the two pills in her mouth, swallowing them down with a sip of iced water. "Yeah it was, something I didn't expect though."  
  
Lita cocked her head, "Why? It's no secret that they can afford something like that"  
  
"Not that part" Dawn frowned, propping her chin in her hand. "Just that, the way Steph used to go on and on about Hunter..I just had this idea of him, that's all."  
  
"Well, what do you think of him now?" Lita grinned to the waitress as their coffee arrived. "I mean, sure..he's rough around the edges but all in all he can be nice."  
  
"When he wants to be" Dawn poured a packet of sugar and a creamer packet into her cup. "Or at least I think, when he wants something."  
  
Lita shrugged, emptying two packets of sugar into her coffee. "That may be true..and if it is true, I wonder what he wants?"  
  
"Ask" Dawn stirred her coffee before taking a tentative sip. "I mean, come on..if he wants something, it must be something big. Look at what we did yesterday"  
  
"Well..it was really just three ways to see the city" Lita stirred her coffee, staring down into the mug as she addressed Dawn. "Air, land and sea."  
  
"Yeah..by hot air balloon, river barge, horse drawn carriage" Dawn sat back, cupping the mug in her hands. "Plus, we saw the tea gardens, went golfing and had dinner overlooking the city."   
  
"Not to mention the night life" Lita smirked before she sipped her coffee. "Admit it, seeing them at a place like Polly Esthers?"  
  
Dawn chuckled. "Yeah..that was certainly a site to see."  
  
Lita nodded, cupping the mug in her hands. "But..nothing topped the pool game"  
  
Dawn raised a brow. "I'd have to disagree, I think the karaoke session was the highlight."  
  
Lita sipped her coffee, her brows furrowing in thought. "At least we got most of it on film, we'll compare the two events to see who is right."  
  
"How are you two awake right now?" John grumbled as he joined the two, slipping into a chair next to Dawn.   
  
"We're only pretending" Lita wrinkled her nose, sitting back in her chair. "Nice to see you too sunshine"  
  
"Shhhh" John put a finger up to his lips.   
  
"Aww" Dawn rested a hand on his shoulder. "Want tylenol?"  
  
"Anything to get this little monkey out of my head" John closed his eyes, slumping in the chair. "He's been poundin and poundin on my brain."  
  
Lita sipped her coffee, watching on as Dawn shook out two tylenol for John, helped him swallow it down and proceeded to massage his temples. "So, I take it you've learned your lesson" She eyed the man evenly. "At least I'd hope"  
  
"How was he supposed to know that Randy was that good at pool?" Dawn reprimended Lita, handing her iced water over to her boyfriend. "We'll order you some coffee when the waitress gets back."  
  
"Naw" John scoffed. "This'll do"  
  
Lita shook her head. "Was anyone else showing signs of life when you left the suite?"  
  
"Tall, blonde ..barbie" John sipped the water. "Man, that Hunter dog, he snores like anything"  
  
"So Stacy's awake" Lita addressed Dawn now. "And I guess everyone else is still feeling the effects of the pool and drinking game."  
  
"It was more of a drinking game than a pool game" Dawn sat back, sipping her coffee. "So, if they're not down here by the time we finish breakfast..what do you want to do?"  
  
"With or without them" Lita tapped her fingertips on the coffee mug. "I'm going to Fiesta Texas."  
  
"How can you still want to go to an amusement park" Randy mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "After we did so much yesterday?"  
  
"Because" Lita sighed patiently. "Yesterday was very mild, so today I want to go very wild."  
  
"We'll watch from the ground" Stacy slipped on her shades as she and Randy joined the group. "Is that tylenol?"  
  
"Help yourself" Dawn passed the bottle over to the pair.   
  
"Wimps" Lita smirked, sipping her coffee as she looked over the pair. "So, I take it I'm the only one riding roller coasters today?"  
  
"We'll win you a big stuffed gorilla" Hunter grumbled, pulling a chair over to the table. "He can ride the roller coasters with you."  
  
"In your state?" Lita raised a brow, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Ha ha" Hunter frowned, slumping in the chair. "After what we did for you yesterday? You could at least be nice to me"  
  
"Awww.." Lita pursed her lips. "Poor wittle Hunter have a hangover?"  
  
"Kiss him and make him better" Dawn smirked at her friend. "Since you can't really pin point a hangover"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, removing a few ice cubes from her glass and wrapped them in one of the cloth napkins. "Here" She held the napkin to his temple, "But when my food gets here, you can hold this"  
  
"Have you even ordered?" Randy looked at everyone. "Or are you even capable of eating?"  
  
"I'm as hungry as a horse" Lita lifted a brow at the young man. "But it looks like everyone else just wants coffee"  
  
Hunter put his hand over Lita's, replacing it with his own to hold the napkin to his temple. "Dave was in the other shower when I was leaving, so if you can wait a few minutes?"  
  
Dawn nodded, tracing the rim of her coffee mug as she addressed Hunter. "We can do that..but we're paying for this meal."  
  
"That's the only deal" Lita confirmed. "Especially after yesterday"  
  
"No arguments here" Hunter sat back, closing his eyes. "I'm too.."  
  
"Out of it?" Lita exchanged a bemused look with Dawn.   
  
"That's putting it mildly." Dave brought another chair over, assesing his blonde friend.   
  
"Tylenol?" Stacy offered the bottle.   
  
Dave shook his head. "Coffee, two sugars" He held up the mug in his hands. "I spoke with a waitress before I got here."  
  
"Where is that waitress anyway?" Lita leaned back, looking past the group for a waitress. "And is anyone else ordering food?"  
  
"Unless you want something specific." Dave set his coffee mug down as he addressed them all. "Just go over to the buffett tables, they've got some pretty decent looking stuff there."  
  
"Mmmm" Lita pushed her chair back, setting her mug on the table. "Dawn, you coming?"  
  
Dawn nodded, "John honey, you want anything?"  
  
"Just some muffins, a bagel, some fruit, scrambled eggs, bacon" He shrugged. "Just somethin' to snack on."  
  
"Maybe we should just drag the buffett table over here" Lita shook her head, looking to Hunter now. "Any requests?"  
  
"No thank you" Hunter leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.   
  
"Randy, Stacy?" Dawn looked to the pair.   
  
"We'll join you" Stacy rubbed Randy's forearm. "Eventually" 

***********

As Stacy, Randy, Lita, Dawn and Dave made their way over to the buffet table, John assessed the other occupant at the table. Between yesterday and the previous day..John was having a hard time pin pointing this man. At times, it seemed like he was just there and other times it seemed like he was going after something. Or more like someone. And for the most part, John would've pinpointed that someone as Lita..but when Hunter pulled Dawn aside, he really had his doubts. At any rate, when the rest of the group returned loaded down with food, no conversation was made. The group finished their breakfast before making the drive over to Fiesta Texas. 

*********************** 

Later that day, Fiesta Texas. 

"Are you sure you want to ride this?" Lita eyed the man next to her as they stood in line for one of the newest coasters.   
  
Dave shrugged. "Why not? We've gone on almost every other coaster here."  
  
"Too bad the water park isn't open yet" Lita swung her arms at her sides. "But, it's still been a pretty fun day."  
  
"Day's not over yet" Dave put his hands in his pockets. "But yeah, I'd have to say this day has been fairly enjoyable."  
  
Lita nodded, waving over to Dawn, John, Stacy, Randy and Hunter. "I still can't believe we're the only ones who will go on these things."  
  
"Hunter usually would..Randy's just trying to enjoy the down time with Stacy" Dave nodded to the group in question. "As for Dawn and John? I don't really know them."  
  
"They would too I think" Lita raked a hand through her ponytail as they stepped forward in the line. "We sitting near the front again?"  
  
"Why not?" Dave grinned. "Best place to ride a coaster"  
  
Lita nodded. "My favorite"   
  
Meanwhile, over with the others, Dawn and John watched as Dave and Lita boarded the coaster. "Should we get another picture?" Dawn held up the stack of souvenier photos.   
  
"We can" Stacy shrugged also watching the pair. "It would make sense..since we've gotten one for every other coaster"  
  
"Lita mentioned they have one of those" Hunter frowned, searching his mind. "Old Western Photo booths. I think after we go there..we can leave."  
  
"One of those dress up photo things?" Stacy's eyes lit up. "That is so cool"  
  
Randy chuckled, "Can you believe, I have never done that."  
  
"Oooh" Dawn looked at them all. "Lita's birthday is in five days..I want to throw her a party, but knowing her."  
  
"We've already over heard her telling everyone no" Randy grimaced, addressing Dawn. "So, I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Not even dinner?" Dawn frowned. "She's such a spoil sport."  
  
"Well..just because she'll tell you no" Hunter addressed Dawn now. "Doesn't mean that others can't take her out to dinner."  
  
"Who?" John scoffed at Hunter "Somehow I doubt she'd agree to that"  
  
"Idiot" Hunter, lifted his sunglasses. "I meant that, if we can ask some of her other close friends, such as..I don't know. Shane Helms? Chris perhaps. Make her think it's just dinner."  
  
"What should I get her?" Stacy propped her chin in her hands. "I mean, I've known her for a little over three years, but I've never really gotten to know her until now"  
  
"Well..let's go to a mall or something" Dawn looked around. "That way when she drags us into a store, you can get a good idea of what she wants or at least of what she likes"  
  
"Let's go back to the Riverwalk" Randy looked between the girls. "There's plenty to do there."  
  
"I think the ride is almost over" Dawn looked to the coaster, which was currently on it's last loop. "So, I'll go get this coaster picture..then we head to the western photo thingy..then go shopping?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan" Stacy nodded   
  
Dawn nodded, walking over to the photo area. One more picture to add to the stack of souvenier photos, plus the disposable camera filled with pictures of the group with the various looney Toon characters. She shook her head, as she looked over this most recent photo. "Cute" 

*********************** 

Saturday April 10, 10:00 a.m. Saginaw, Michigan. 

"Okay" Lita looked over her list then over the piles of items in her hotel room. "The house show is at 7:30, so that gives me a few hours to get the rest of this stuff, boxes and then put it all together." She frowned, flopping down in one of the chairs. "And hopefully, I'll have enough time to deliver it all..if not then I'll just have to do that before I leave here tomorrow."  
  
A knock at the door interrupted the diva's thoughts and as she peered through the peephole, with a guarded gaze she opened the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
"What are you up to today?" Hunter leaned against the wall, peering inside the room.   
  
"I have to get the rest of the stuff on my list." She stated matter of factly. "And then, after I get that done, I have to pack it up and deliver it."  
  
"What are you buying and where is it going?" Hunter slipped off his shades, placing them in his breast pocket.   
  
"It's for a charity" Lita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "They're a nationwide charity, so I'm just doing some things for this local branch. This delivery in particular" She opened the door further so Hunter could see. "Is for Easter..canned goods, baskets for the kids, stuff like that"  
  
"Want some help?" Hunter stepped inside, leaning against the door frame. "Or is superwoman capable of doing this alone?"  
  
"I could always use help with this actually" Lita crossed her arms, eyeing the man as she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail. "Or at least I will need help when I deliver all of this."  
  
"Well let's go then" Hunter offered his arm. "It'll get done quicker with two."  
  
"Right" Lita tore the list across the center handing him half. "Let me just get my wallet" She stuck a baseball cap on her head, stuffing her half of the list in her pocket along with her wallet and key card.   
  
"So" Hunter addressed the red head as they walked through the halls. "Today you're delivering Easter items..tomorrow?"  
  
"Mass of course" Lita put her hands in her pockets. "Easter Sunday..if I was closer to home, my mom and I would go out for brunch after Mass."  
  
"Anything else?" He glanced sideways, pausing as they reached the elevator.   
  
"Well..then we'd usually go over to my grandmother's..egg hunt and all for my cousins" She smiled at the memory. "Then a big dinner afterwards..what about you?"  
  
"About the same really" He followed her into the elevator. "I still remember my mom getting mad at me when I was ..4. "  
  
Lita raised a brow. "What happened?"  
  
"Easter egg hunt, my grandmothers backyard, all of my cousins were there" He leaned back against the rail in the elevator. "And I thought that there was an egg in this tree, so I climbed up to look." He shook his head. "Turns out it was an egg..but no easter egg. And I got so scared when the mother bird came back I fell out of the tree. Ripped up my Sunday suit"  
  
"I did something similar" Her eyes twinkled. "Only, mine involved a rock at the bottom of a small crick in the backyard."  
  
"Crick?" He raised a brow, an amused smirk on his lips.   
  
"Yes..it's a crick" She pushed past him as they exited the elevator.   
  
He chuckled as they walked through the lobby. "Too bad adults can't go on an easter egg hunt."  
  
She shook her head. "That might be fun, but I think this is more rewarding" She held up the torn list in her hand.   
  
He nodded, "You're on the card for the house show, right?"  
  
"Yup" She tucked the list back in her pocket as they exited the hotel. "I think Dave and Randy are too."  
  
"Correct" He walked in the direction of the limo. "The limo will carry more than a rental car. Come on" 

*********************** 

Hunter and Lita spent the rest of the day..or at least the time before the house show buying the rest of the items on her list. After that, it was back to the hotel to box the items then deliver them. A quick rundown of the matches once they reached the arena and then the night was squared away. Once Randy was done for the night, it was back to the hotel to get ready for the drive to the next city. Lita managed to talk the rest of the Evolution members into attending Church with her, and they all agreed on brunch afterwards. Meanwhile, while Lita had her match, Hunter struck up a conversation with Chris Jericho. He discussed the plans for Lita's surprise party. While Chris was still a tad wary after Hunter left the dressing room, he still agreed. And so, with a rather triumphant smile on his face, Hunter joined the others in the parking lot. 


	4. Belonging?

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Minor, if you didn't watch RAW, 4-12.   
Brief Chapter Summary: Monday Night RAW before, during and after.  
Notes: With the injuries etc, etc. Usually I'd just take these things scripted as follows: face value, non scripted full value, however out of ring injuries well, how about half value ;) I know I said I'd reveal who was being traded by the Monday update, but eh..not yet. Just bear with me and as always, thank you to the reviewers :) 

************************************************************* 

5:30 p.m. Backstage, Allstate Arena, Chicago Illinois. 

Lita had arrived to the arena, early..like she usually did. But today, there was more going through the red head's mind than usual. Tonight was the night she was supposed to give her answer to Hunter. He hadn't brought it up at all since last Monday, no pressure whatsoever from him or any of the other guys in Evolution. Even just an hour earlier over a late lunch, there was no mention of the offer. Since she wasn't scheduled for any appearance on Heat, the gym at the arena had provided for her hideaway for a bit. But, now with the Heat matches nearly over, it was time for her to make her way to her locker room. She shook her head as she trekked the quiet halls, seeking out her locker room. Once securely inside and with really nothing to do, the red head tugged on her track pants and running shoes. And with her discman safely tucked in the front pocket of her hooded sweatshirt, she made her way through the halls. She nodded in greeting as she jogged past the open locker rooms of some of the other superstars. Stacy was still with the guys, yet to arrive and Lita had already run into Edge and Chris in the parking lot. A small frown crossed her lips because tonight she was the special guest on the highlight reel. With a shake of her head, she turned the corner recalling the last time she was Chris' special guest. But, at least this time she didn't have any major surprises to worry about. It was just Chris, no Matt and no Christian..a simple interview with an old friend. With another quick turn of the halls, the red head found the catering hall. With her hands now in the front pocket and the music loud enough to mask the noise of any other occupants, she made her way to the baskets of fresh fruit and tubs of bottled water. After her own bottled water had been pulled out from the front pocket, she selected a muffin and made her way to one of the tables. A quick check to her watch let her know that people should be arriving shortly. Or at least Hunter would be..he had requested that she meet him before RAW, exactly half an hour before RAW. Problem was, he never specified where. 

***********

6:00 p.m. parking lot, Allstate Arena 

Meanwhile, a black stretch limo has just pulled into the parking lot. Exit, one 16 time heavy weight champion and currently one half of the world tag team champions, the Nature Boy..Ric Flair. Following the Nature Boy, protege and power house Dave Batista, the other half of the world tag team champions. Also making their exit, one Intercontintental champion Randy Orton and current leading lady, Stacy Keibler. And finally..and on his cellphone, the former world heavyweight champion, Triple H. 

"Yes, I'm taking care of the arrangements." Hunter tucked the cellphone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled his gym bag from the trunk. "Just trust me alright?"  
  
He passed the bag over to Dave as he straightened his suit jacket sleeve. "I realize that her birthday is in two days, but come on now..I am the Game, I'll get everything taken care of." He lifted a brow, tucking his free hand in his pants pocket. "Yes Dawn, everything..the cake, the venue..everything." He nodded as the collective of Evolution made their way across the parking lot. "How many are you expecting on attending from Smackdown?" A wave of his hand to the security guard as he frowned at her response. "Must you invite Eddie?" He shook his head, leading the way to the assigned Evolution locker room. "Fine fine, so roughly 14..I'll ask Chris who else is coming from RAW and then confirm everything first thing tomorrow morning." He opened the door for the fellow members, pausing long enough to wrap up his conversation with Dawn. "Right, so you all will be arriving on Wednesday morning, do you want me to have the limo pick you up?" He leaned against the wall, fiddling with the cuff on his shirt. "Fine fine, I'll see you on Wednesday then, and don't worry, she'll be busy until the party." He closed the cellphone as he walked inside tucking it safely in his gym bag.   
  
"Everything set Champ?" Dave addressed him as he put some of his own things away.   
  
Hunter nodded, removing his ring attire before un-packing a few of his own things. "I've got to talk to a few people..then I've got a small promo. to shoot." He slipped his shades on, heading for the door. "I'll see you all when RAW goes live."

***********

Ric, Randy, Stacy and Dave nodded to him as he exited. And when the door was shut safely behind him, Hunter made his way through the halls. While he was seeking out Lita, he ran into Chris first. A quick consultation as to who would be coming from RAW for the big party and who would be keeping Lita occupied for most of the day and he was off.   
  
"Lita" Hunter nodded in greeting as he passed by the catering hall. "Do you have a moment?"  
  
The red head nodded, slipping her headphones off. "If you've come to talk about what my choice is."  
  
He waved a hand, slipping his shades off as he made his way over. "Not really the first thing on my mind, but yes that was part of the reason I wanted to speak with you."  
  
She nodded, raking a hand through her hair, shaking her hair loose from the confines of it's ponytail. "Well..then let's at least get that out of the way." She let out a breath. "I don't know if I can give you an answer, I mean..what if I don't win on Sunday. What good will I be to Evolution?"  
  
He raised a brow, taking the seat across from her. "What does that matter? Not everyone in Evolution has gold..yet" He grimaced slightly, keeping an even gaze with her. "And look at my role"  
  
"That's different and you know it" She sat back, picking off a piece of the muffin. "You're established in Evolution..I'm not. I've never been on good terms with Evolution until now..and you" She smirked slightly. "Well you are what Evolution stands for."  
  
He frowned slightly, leaning forward but kept an even gaze with the red head. "What's in the past, is in the past. But if you're so unsure in your abilities to win the title..do you want an extension? Say, next Monday?"  
  
She popped the muffin piece in her mouth, looking down at the table a moment. "If that's okay with you..I thought you would've wanted an answer today, no matter what."  
  
"If it wasn't okay, I wouldn't have offered." He sat back again, draping his arm over the back of his chair. "But with that attitude? You won't win."  
  
She shrugged. "Lose or win, would Evolution still want me"  
  
"I can't speak for everyone" He shrugged, pushing back from the table. "But for what's it worth, yes Evolution would still want you." He slipped his shades back on, tucking a hand in his pants pocket. "I've got a promo. to shoot, but the Evolution locker room is open to you. Don't forget that."  
  
She nodded in response, pushing back from the table as well. "Thanks..see you later Hunter." 

***********

Midway through RAW 

Lita exited the Evolution locker room, heading for guerilla position. After the Backlash promo. it was her time on the highlight reel. But, the sound of footsteps on the pavement let the red head know, her walk would not be alone.   
  
"Hunter just wanted to know" Dave caught up to her. "What are your plans after the show?"  
  
"Well," Lita tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Chris is playing tonight right after the show ends, so I was planning to stick around for that. And then?" She bit her lower lip in thought. "I'm not sure actually."  
  
"You up for a little club hopping?" He glanced sideways as they walked towards guerilla position,   
  
She shrugged, "As long as there are no pool games involved..sure."  
  
"Good" He nodded to Chris as they reached the guerilla position.   
  
"You all set?" Chris grinned to the red head.   
  
"Looking forward to it actually" She stretched her arms over her head. "And at least this time, I don't have to worry about any ex-boyfriends."  
  
"Is he coming to ringside with you?" Chris eyed Dave, addressing Lita.   
  
"No, we were just talking about tonight's plans" She clasped her hands behind her back. "After the Fozzy concert of course."  
  
"Right" Chris crossed his arms, turning his attention back to the red head. "Well..I hear the clock ticking, time for me to give the Chi-town crowd a dose of Y2J." He squeezed one of her shoulders, before ducking through the curtains.  
  
"I'll be here" Dave leaned against the posts. "Just in case"  
  
"Did Hunter tell you to do this?" Lita crossed her arms, raising a brow in question.   
  
He shook his head. "No, just looking out for a friends well being."  
  
She blinked slightly, but shook it off. "Thanks.." She quirked a tiny smile and was about to say more, when her music hit the speakers. "Well..my public awaits." 

He watched her retreating form, sitting back on the stairs. And in that brief moment where his guard was down, he failed to notice the exit of Trish Stratus through the curtains. Just as he was standing to head out there himself, Eric Bischoff pushed past. A low sigh of frustration as he listned to the boss informing the diva's of their match. He cursed Trish under his breath, but sat back down..after all, Lita had said to Chris he wasn't going to be at ringside. He waited through the commercial break, moving from his spot on the stairs to observe the goings on from a nearby monitor. Silently he cheered the red head on, wincing slightly when she hit the mat. Again, caught off guard, he failed to notice the exit of Christian through the curtains. He watched from his spot at the monitor as Christian made his way to ringside. With his hands clenched, Dave shifted his weight from foot to foot..keeping his focus on the match. But, he would not be there much longer. He watched on as Lita stepped up to Christian, muttering to himself that she wouldn't do anything stupid. With a small sigh, he watched as she got in Christian's face, then let out a string of curse words in Tagalog and Spanish. With a purpose, he went through the curtains. Christian was now in the ring with Chris and Trish while Lita was against the security barrier. He knelt down, shaking his head at the fallen diva.

***********

"Come on..let's get you out of here" He helped her to her feet.   
  
She nodded in response, clutching at his wrist. "Thank you"  
  
He watched her wince in pain as she struggled to her feet, looping an arm gently around her waist. "Lean on me and we'll get back to the locker room sooner."  
  
With a grimace, she complied and the two made their way to the back. As they walked, she addressed him again. "Good thing you stuck around"  
  
"Like I said before, just looking out for a friends well being" He half shrugged, keeping the loose grip on her waist. "Even if we aren't really friends"  
  
"We're getting there" She half shrugged. "Or at least we'll find out Sunday"  
  
He glanced to the sides, making sure there were no more threats. "Win or lose, you're still welcome in Evolution"  
  
"This coming from someone who said I wasn't like you?" She smirked as they walked to the Evolution locker room.   
  
"I'm not entirely wrong on that..am I?" He glanced sideways at her as they turned the corner. "You aren't like Evolution..but that doesn't mean you're not welcomed."  
  
"Guess not" She bit her lip in thought, glancing sideways as the reached the locker room. "Nice tattoos by the way."  
  
"You too" He smirked slightly as he opened the door.   
  
"For freakin" Hunter raked his hands through his hair as they entered the locker room. "Are you alright?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm walking, I'm talking and I can still kick someone's ass..so if you don't give me space, your ass is next"  
  
"She'll probably need some ice" Dave relented the loose grip on her waist. "But other than that, she's fine Hunter."  
  
"Besides" Lita tossed her hair. "Y'all have bigger fish to fry than worry about little ole' me."  
  
Hunter grimaced. "You are staying in here with Stacy, the rest of the night."  
  
"What about my stuff?" Lita lifted a brow. "Or do you expect me to teleport that over here?"  
  
"I can get it for you" Stacy stood, smoothing out her dress pants. "I haven't been out of this locker room since we got here."   
  
"Well, with Shelton attacking Ric." Hunter crossed his arms. "And that lunatic Foley running around? It's not safe for anyone associated with Evolution to be out in the halls."  
  
Lita placed her hands on her hips. "Since when am I officially associated with Evolution?"   
  
"Since he" Hunter nodded to Dave. "walked you back from the ring and to the Evolution locker room."  
  
Lita opened her mouth to protest, only to shut it, biting her lip in thought. "Well, if Stacy's going to get my stuff, is it wise for her to go alone?"  
  
"She's not going alone" Randy stood, joining Stacy at the door. "Just like from now on?" He looked squarely at the red head. "You are not going anywhere alone."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Yes father" She swung her arms at her sides, flopping down on the bench. "Well? Get a move on then. The sooner y'all get back, the sooner I can shower and get changed."  
  
Dave leaned against the wall, addressing the red head. "¿Es tan incorrecto tener preocupación de la gente sobre usted?"  
  
She blinked, propping her chin in her hands. "No, apenas no algo me utilizan a"  
  
He nodded, eyeing her as she attempted to mask whatever pain she was in. "¿Usted ahora desea un paquete del hielo?"  
  
She shook her head. "I should just go to the trainer..or hire a personal massage therapist."  
  
He pushed off the wall, sitting next to her. "That can be arranged."  
  
"It's not necessary" She glanced sideways at him. "Would be nice, but it's really not necessary."  
  
He nodded, "If you change your mind, just say so."  
  
She nodded, stretching her arms above her head before she attempted to rub at a sore spot on her shoulder. "Will do..thanks" 

*********************** 

Later that night, Narcisse 

The collective of Stacy, Randy, Dave, Hunter and Lita found themselves tucked back in a booth at the trendy and upscale Narcisse lounge and club. With the eight man tag not ending in their favor, and the earlier events of the evening, RAW this night had not turned out well for them. However, they remained optimistic..after all, Evolution was it's it peak. They just had to secure the World Heavyweight championship, get Randy to shake off the fear and of course, ensure that the Woman's championship would be in their stronghold. With these objectives in mind, the group toasted to the hopefull success at Backlash on Sunday. 

"Interesting name" Stacy looked around the club, eyeing the plush booth.   
  
"It's based on someone from Greek mythology" Lita sat back from her spot between Hunter and Dave. "Narcissus was a young male, a very good looking young man at that. But he did not live a very long life."  
  
"According to one myth, a young nymph..a girl named Echo was in love with him" Dave sat back, resting his arm across the top of the booth. "But Narcissus rejected her, just as he had everyone else. One of the goddesses heard of Echo's story..and caused Narcissus to fall in love with his own reflection. He died that way."   
  
Stacy nodded. "That's an interesting way to die" She sipped her martini. "And kinda sad..obsessed with the superficial things."  
  
"It's unfortunate, but it also serves a purpose" Lita shrugged. "And it just proves to me, that beauty is only skin deep. Real beauty is within."  
  
"Or that you don't reject love" Dave reasoned. "Or at least not the right kind of love."  
  
"Love is a trivial issue" Hunter leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Right love, or wrong love. You can't define it, even when you think it might be right..that's usually when it turns out to be wrong."  
  
"Not always" Lita lifted a brow, sipping her martini. "But yeah, I can see your point."  
  
"Anyway" Randy looked between them all. "What are the plans from now until Backlash?"  
  
"I'm hanging around Chicago until Thursday, then going home for a day or so..re-pack and then coming back here." Lita traced the rim of her martini glass with her finger tip. "There are so many art museums, so many things I want to see."  
  
Hunter nodded. "And your plans for tomorrow? Wednesday?"  
  
"Not sure yet" Lita shrugged. "Wednesday, I already promised Chris and Shane I'd spend the day with them, but tomorrow I have no plans."  
  
"The Cubs are playing Wednesday and Thursday." Hunter sat back, addressing the red head. "If you wanted to attend either day..you're more than welcome to join us."  
  
"I can do that" Lita looked to the man, assesing him slightly. "I'll just head back home tomorrow then..even though baseball really isn't my type of sport."   
  
"Then what is?" Hunter took a sip of his wine. "Ice skating?"  
  
Lita smirked. "Close..I'm a big hockey fan. The other sports are okay, but big time hockey fan."  
  
"Interesting" Hunter set his wine glass down. "But you'll come with us to the baseball game? Even if it is..boring."  
  
"I said I would didn't I?" Lita shook her head, pushing her glass towards the center of the table. "But, if y'all would excuse me" She nudged the man sitting to her right and therefore blocking her exit. "I'm itchin' to dance."  
  
Dave moved out of the booth, standing to the side "You need a dance partner?"  
  
"Only if you can keep up with me" Lita winked as she made her way to the dance floor.   
  
"You two coming?" Hunter addressed the remaining pair, as he slid out.   
  
Randy grasped Stacy's hands in his. "We'll join you all..in a minute."  
  
Hunter nodded, seeking out Dave and Lita, who were already on the floor. 

***********

The remainder of the night, Lita paired off with either Dave or Hunter. Randy and Stacy did make their way out to the dance floor, and the group enjoyed the rest of the evening..Backlash finally off of everyone's minds. And now, as Lita was dancing with Dave, she finally felt something she hadn't felt in awhile. A sense of belonging. Not with the man in question, just with the group of people she was with. Though it was still to early for her to really be sure, she felt a sense of safety and comfort with Evolution. And at that point in time, instead of making sense, it only confused the red head. But then again, Lita reasoned that anywhere with friends..was a place where she belonged. And that thought also confused her. Evolution had been more of an enemy to her, than a friend, but in the past week..she had spent more time with them than she had with Chris or Edge. Whatever the reasons behind her and Evolution, or more specifically all of their time together, Lita was determined to deduce some sort of clear cut answer from Hunter. And if not from Hunter, than at the very least from Dave. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: I read somewhere that Batista is Filipino/Greek. Just making the presumption he speaks Spanish and Tagalog. 

Dave: ¿Es tan incorrecto tener preocupación de la gente sobre usted?/ Is it so wrong to have people worry about you?  
Lita: No, apenas no algo me utilizan a/ No, just not something I am used to  
Dave: ¿Usted ahora desea un paquete del hielo?/ Do you want an ice pack now? 


	5. Finishing Touches

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summary: Lita's Birthday: before and during dinner.  
Notes: Diva trade to happen eventually, and yes one of these updates will cover SmackDown. Just bear with me and as always, thank you to the reviewers :) 

************************************************************* 

Wednesday, April 14. Chicago, Illinois. 11:00 a.m. 

Dawn Marie and John walked through the lobby of the specified hotel. Hunter had requested that she and the other key people involved in the party planning meet at 10:30. In the brief phone convesation from the night before, he had mentioned that everything was taken care of, and the invite list had been expanded..from both rosters. She tsk'd softly to herself as she entered the elevator as Hunter had decided it would be best to divide the event between a smaller and therefore more formal dinner party and an informal birthday bash in a club V.I.P. room. Her heels sunk softly into the carpet as she walked through the hallway, finally on the designated floor. Dawn began to wonder..just how involved was one simple birthday celebration? At any rate, she finally reached the double doors of the specified room and with some guard, she knocked. 

"Please," Hunter opened the door after the fifth knock, stepping aside "We're waiting on one more person."  
  
John gestured for Dawn to go first, and so the two made their way inside the living room area of the suite. "Nice pad ya got" He let out a low whistle, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Hunter smirked, "We've had better..but anyway, as I said" He sat down at the desk, looking over a few brochures and a few sheets of paper. "We're waiting on one more person. Shane mentioned that someone else would be arriving around 11:15."  
  
Dawn nodded, sitting down on the loveseat. "And do you have a full list of the party goers?"  
  
Hunter nodded, standing with two of the sheets of paper in hand. "Here's the list for the dinner party..and" He looked over the other sheet. "Here's the list for the actual birthday bash."  
  
Dawn held the first list between her finger tips and the other rested on her lap. "So, I take it the closer friends are invited to the dinner party." She scrutinized the names carefully, pursing her lips ever so slightly. "Which would explain why you left Rey, Eddie and John off?"  
  
"Oh did I?" Hunter feigned perfect surprise. "Just add them to the list, the reservation is for 20."  
  
Dawn handed the list back. "You can add them..I want to see who's coming to the other part." She picked up the other list, her lips coming together in a thin line as she read down the names. "Eugene?" She looked at the blonde man with a bit of scrutiny. "Care to explain this one?"  
  
"Well.." Hunter sat back down, adding two names to the dinner party list. "You see..when I was discussing things with Chris, Eric happened to over hear us. And where Uncle Eric is, Eugene is usually not far behind."  
  
John muttered "Ass kisser"   
  
Dawn raised a brow. "As long as there are no other surprises in store, I guess this list is okay." She set it down on the arm of the loveseat. "Which brings me to the next question..why have two seperate events?"  
  
Hunter sighed impatiently. "Why not? It's a big event..we're celebrating in style." He leaned back in the chair. "Evolution style"  
  
"Enlighten me on Evolution style then" Dawn mirrored his actions, leaning into her boyfriend. "Please, I am quite interested to know."  
  
"Well for one, we do things bigger and better" Hunter gestured to the hotel suite for slight emphasis. "And two, we just know how to throw a good party..and believe me, this is one damn good party."  
  
"So where is this grand party taking place?" Dawn tapped her cheek with a perfectly manicured nail. "Considering that since Lita didn't want a big deal made in the first place..and now two seperate parties for one person?" She rested her arm across the back of the loveseat. "A person, that I might add..that you really don't know that well."  
  
"The dinner will be taking place at one of the finest Japanese resturants." Hunter smirked proudly, holding up a brochure. "The cake is being special made from one of the finest bakeries..as for the other part of the party..I've taken the liberty of booking a V.I.P. room at a very, upscale club." He held up another brochure. "We'll have our own private bar, and still have access to the many dance floors."  
  
Before Dawn could ask any further questions, there was another knock at the door. Hunter held up a hand to Dawn and John, making his over to the door. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because" Shane Helms entered the hotel suite. "I have someone else meeting Lita's mom at the airport..and I'm doing a favor to Chris."  
  
"How is your being here doing a favor to Chris?" Hunter raised a brow. "And who is meeting Lita's mother?"  
  
"Jeff is meeting Lita's mom, he's on his way to our hotel right now." Shane sat down in one of the other chairs. "And Torrie wanted to help..so Chris and Torrie are keeping Lita busy until the party."  
  
"Lovely" Dawn rolled her eyes. "So that brings me to another question Hunter" She let out a low breath, smoothing out a wrinkle in her dress pants. "What's left for us to do? Since this was supposed to be a joint operation."  
  
"Well" Hunter picked up a legal pad. "Flowers need to be picked up and delivered to the resturant, balloons need to be picked up and delivered to the V.I.P. room." He flipped the top sheet over. "And pretty much just the small details need to be covered..like decorating the V.I.P room."  
  
"You sure know how to impress someone" John smirked, crossing his arms. "Just what do you want with Lita?"  
  
Hunter set the legal pad down, briding his hands on his knee. "And just what makes you think I want something with Lita? I'm merely a party planner."  
  
"Oh I don't know" John waved a hand. "The party, the dinner party..the shit from San Antonio."  
  
Hunter shrugged it off, draping his arm over the back of the desk chair. "Amending for past differences."  
  
"You must've done some bad stuff" Dawn raised a brow. "To go out of your way like this for one person."  
  
"It's my business, and the more we continue to discuss it." Hunter stood, slipping his shades on. "The less time we have to get down to more important business..we have a party room to decorate, and three more stops." He crossed the room to the french doors seperating the living room from one of the bedrooms, "So can one of you please, give me a hand with this?" He gestured to the boxes sitting inside the room.  
  
"Plastic coconuts and palm fronds?" Shane raised a brow as he joined Hunter. "We aren't in the tropics..what's up with that?"  
  
"Theme party dimwit" Hunter rolled his eyes, handing a box over. He passed another box to John, taking the final box himself. "Dave, Randy and Stacy will be meeting us at the V.I.P. room." He stepped back into the living room addressing Dawn. "Which means, that while some of us work on decorating, three others can go get flowers, balloons and the cake." 

*********** 

Dawn nodded and so the group left the hotel suite, making their way down to the lobby. So far, this one event was turning out to be the party of the century. And though, Dawn didn't entirely doubt Hunter's claims at making amends..she did wonder what else he was after. As planned, they met up with Dave, Randy and Stacy at the posh club. And Dawn had to admit, the theme was quite..tropical, but would it be to Lita's liking. She shook her head as the decorations were unpacked, observing quietly from the corner as bags of crepe paper and plastic coconuts littered the floor. The removal of a limbo bar really made Dawn wonder, but so far Hunter had done a pretty decent job with the party planning. When the rest of the decorations were unpacked, Dawn made her way back to her car heading for the florist. Stacy was on her way to pick up the cake and Randy was off to pick up the balloons. With the dinner party scheduled for 6:00 p.m. the group remaining had plenty of time to decorate, goof off and hope that nothing would go wrong. 

*********** 

Dragon Room, 4:00 p.m. 

With a little under two hours before they needed to arrive for the dinner party, Hunter, John, Randy, Stacy, Dawn, Dave and Shane put the finishing touches on the post-dinner party decor. So far, it was shaping out to look like a Tiki room and quite out of place in the mostly East-Asian infused club. At one point, Shane had remarked that all they needed was a huge tiki head and the atmosphere would be set. With Shane and Dawn tying bunches of helium filled balloons, and Randy, Stacy and Dave hanging banners and crepe paper..Hunter and John finished off the ground work. 

"So" John addressed Hunter as he set up a small display of palm fronds and a beach chair. "Is all this your present to Li?"  
  
Hunter smirked, glancing sideways as he arranged a framed photo on the wall. "Far from it..merely a hint to the actual gift."   
  
He raised a brow, shaking his head at the blonde. "You must have it bad for her then..goin' through all this, when you put Steph through such shit."  
  
Hunter frowned, stepping back to look at the alignment of the photo. "I don't know what that bitch told you, but she put me through just as much shit." He moved to another area of the lounge, setting pineapples on the table. "And as for Lita? That really is none of your concern."  
  
"That so, dog?" John followed him, standing right behind him. "Lita's got a lot of peeps lookin' out for her. You hurt her..and I will knock you out."  
  
Hunter rolled his shoulders before he turned meeting the steel blue gaze of John. "Listen kid..you better watch what you say, and who you say it to." His lips curled into a grim smile. "I will end your career if you even think of touching a hair on my head. I have no intentions of hurting Lita. That's all you need to know"  
  
John waved a hand in his face. "You can't see me, you can't touch me" He smirked, not backing down. "And you better not hurt her, or you are in for a world of hurt..thug style."  
  
"I'm in for a world of hurt?" Hunter smirked, turning his back. "You are out of your league, kid."  
  
John flipped him off before heading back to his palm fronds. And with this lovely air of tension, the group worked on. The only noise that would follow was the ringing of Hunter's cellphone. However, when he was finished, Dawn brought something to everyone's attention.  
  
"Ahem" Dawn crossed her arms, standing on a chair to address them all. "We have a little over an hour before we need to be there. So, unless you all feel like explaining why you have confetti on your clothes..we should probably get back to the hotel and get dressed." 

*********************** 

Woodfield Mall, Chicago, Illinois. 4:30 p.m. 

Lita huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she followed Torrie and Chris up the esclator. Already in the red heads possesion, a few bags from the music stores, a huge bag from the Guess store, one garment bag with a leather jacket, one garment bag with a rather formal two piece outfit..and a bag loaded with shoes. Torrie was now dragging them to another shop to find a less formal, secondary outfit. She sighed patiently as the stepped off the escalator, smiling politely to the children and teens gathering around them. After a few picture poses and autographs, the three made their way to H&M. Lita followed patiently as Torrie made her way to the skirts and pants, inspecting them with the red head next to her.  
  
"Now" Torrie bit her lip in thought. "Since we've already got a skirt and formal top..we want pants and informal top from here." She grinned. "And we want them to be contrasting, so let's go with something like this." She picked out a pair of low cut, form fitting, flared pants, two mini skirts and a pair of capris. "We'll go look for tops now..then try the color combinations."   
  
Lita nodded, handing her bags over to Chris as she followed the blonde. "Do you always spend this much time shopping?"  
  
"Of course" Torrie linked arms with the red head as they looked over the tops. "I know you do too..I mean look at some of your ring wear."  
  
"Yeah I guess" Lita shrugged as they filtered through the racks. "I just wish I had legs like Stacy"  
  
"Pshh" Torrie waved a hand. "Li, you have a great body.." She assesed the red head, then looked back to the tops. "Let's go with some of these" She pulled a few cropped, halter tops off the rack and one backless faux corset style top. "It'll show of your mid section perfectly."  
  
Lita nodded, draping the items over her arm. "Well..guess I'd better get into the dressing rooms."  
  
Torrie followed as the red head made her way into the dressing rooms and with the girls busy, Chris got on his cell phone. "Hunter..we're at the mall."  
  
"Yes still" Chris smirked. "Torrie's getting Lita's outfits for tonight..and if they looked good on the mannequin" He let out a low whistle.   
  
He tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder, re-arranging the bags looped on his arms. "Yeah, we're heading back to the hotel after this..Torrie's gonna do Lita's hair."  
  
He nodded, switching the phone to his other ear, watching the dressing room enterance. "She will? Good..we'll be at the hotel around 5:00." He grinned triumphantly. "Nope, she doesn't suspect a thing."  
  
At the sound of approaching footsteps, Chris hissed into the phone. "I've gotta go, they're done." He shut the phone, depositing it in his pocket.   
  
"Well we're all set" Torrie chirped happily. "Wait until you see this outfit..girl" She grinned to Lita "With those boots? You are gonna knock em dead."  
  
"Then let's go pay for this stuff" Chris checked his watch. "Dinner reservations are at 6:00."  
  
"Is Shane still meeting us?" Lita looked to the Canadian as she and Torrie made their way to the register.   
  
Chris nodded. "Of course he is, he'll meet us at the resturant."  
  
As Lita took out her wallet to pay, Torrie held up a hand. "Please..consider this last outfit a gift" She grinned. "Then we just need to go to one more place to get hair accessories and some other stuff."  
  
Lita blinked, quirking a tiny smile in thanks as the items were paid for. And with the final outfit safely in Lita's possesion, they made their way to another store for the rest of their items. 

***********

Pick a hotel, 5:45 p.m. 

Torrie bit her lip as she looked over the red head. So far so good..the ankle length skirt and sleevless top were looking good. With the chunky heeled sandals, the outfit was complete. Stacy had joined them..and was currently working on Lita's make up, while Torrie was mulling over the hair accessories and jewelry. With one last sweep of the blush brush, Stacy stepped back to admire her handiwork. She and Torrie exchanged a smile, before Torrie stepped forward. With most of the red heads locks in a double french twist, the remaining strands needed to be curled. A few decorative bobby pins, earrings, bracelet and necklace and she was set. With the red head finally ready to go, they packed up the secondary outfit for the evening.  
  
"Well" Lita stood, wobbling slightly as she tugged her jacket on. "I must say..you two have done an excellent job." She grinned to the two, admiring her reflection in the full length closet mirror.   
  
"Thanks" Torrie tucked a few more items into her purse. "Well if we're ready..we should probably go meet the boys." 

The girls made their way down to the lobby, meeting with Chris and Shane as planned. What they hadn't planned was a limo meeting them. Lita's brow lifted in question as they left the hotel, but not a word escaped the red head's questioning lips. With a guarded gaze, she slipped inside the limo, with Shane following her. No conversation was made as the limo made it's way down the streets of Chicago. When they finally arrived at the resturant, Shane exited before Lita offering his arm to the diva. Opting to leave her jacket on, the red head checked her bag while Chris addressed the maitre de. He gestured for Lita, Shane and Stacy to follow him to the back. On the way, he informed Lita that they had reserved a tatami room just for the occasion. With a grin, the red head followed through the tastefully decorated hall, her heeled sandals clicking gently on the staircase. 

*********************** 


	6. Feliz Cumpleaños

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summary: Lita's Birthday  
Notes: Diva trade to happen eventually, and yes one of these updates will cover SmackDown. Just bear with me and as always, thank you to the reviewers :) 

************************************************************* 

Tsunami Resturant 6:05 p.m. 

"Happy Birthday!"   
  
The red head slapped a hand to her forehead, peering through her fingers at the arranged group in front of her. "I'm going to hurt whoever put this together"  
  
Rey grinned stepping forward to kiss her cheek. "Feliz cumpleaños hermoso"  
  
Lita flushed slightly, embracing her friend. "Good to see you here"  
  
"Well?" Dawn grinned, gesturing to the head table. "Aren't you going to sit down?"  
  
"Dawn" Lita smirked, shrugging out of her leather jacket as she stepped forward. "I could kill you right now"  
  
Dawn held up her hands. "I didn't put the party together..I just helped."  
  
"Happy Birthday" Hunter smiled politely, pulling a chair out for the diva.   
  
Lita nodded her thanks, handing off her jacket to one of her friends as she sat down.   
  
Hunter stepped forward, meeting Chris halfway. "You were right about that outfit." His sunglasses sheilded his eyes, but the playful smirk on his lips gave some clue to his thoughts.   
  
Chris smirked, clapping a hand on Hunter's shoulder as he made his way to the table. "Well..Red." He grinned to the diva in question. "Since you didn't want a big deal made..only your closest friends from RAW and SmackDown are here"  
  
Lita lifted a brow in question, as she looked around at the other tables. From the RAW roster: the collective of Evolution, sans Ric Flair who had business in Europe, Shane, Chris, Ivory, Tommy and Edge. From the SmackDown side: Shannon, Devon, Bubba, Spike, Rey, Eddie, John, Dawn and Rob. "You're all going to get it then..not saying a word to me." She sat back in her chair and was about to say more when someone interrupted her.  
  
"Now now" Jeff stepped forward, with Lita's mom. "Is that really a way to kick off this shin-dig?"   
  
"Jeff!" Lita jumped up, embracing her friend, before planting a kiss on her mom's cheek. "And yes it is" She wrinkled her nose. "It's my party"  
  
"And no crying allowed" Tommy smirked from his spot. "This is supposed to be a happy, non violent fest."  
  
Devon smirked. "You? Non violent?"  
  
"If everyone is ready to eat" The head chef appeared in the door way. "Appetizers are served." He stepped aside allowing some of the busboys enterance. Carts rolled in, filled with gyoza, bowls of miso soup and assorted sushi and sashimi.   
  
Lita's eyes lit up as the food was set before her, and with a grin she turned to the man sitting next to her. "Now this is a good birthday" She turned back to her food, but still addressed Jeff. "And when did you get here?" 

Small talk continued through dinner and the gathered ate to their hearts content. Hunter had arranged for the cake and present part to happen here, one hour to sight see by limo and the big party to happen afterwards. Meeting them at the Dragon Room would be the rest of the party goers, which happened to be most of the RAW and SmackDown rosters. And with her cake now in front of her, Lita pushed back slightly from the table. The candles casting an angelic looking glow over the red heads face as she mulled over her wish. She met the gaze of Dawn before she closed her eyes, and with some assistance from Jeff and her mom all 29 candles were successfully extinguished. With that out of the way, and plates of German Chocolate cake in front of everyone, the fun part of presents began. With her last present opened..a gag gift from Tommy and Spike, the red head walked around the tables, embracing her friends and tossing a few friendly punches. When that had all been taken care of, the presents were gathered and the guests stood to make their exit. Under the pretense that they would just do a little club hopping to top of the night, they filed out of the resturant. However, before they left Lita's mom mentioned she needed to leave. She just couldn't miss another day of work but she had to be there for her daughter's birthday.

***********

"I just want you to be happy" Her mother cupped the diva's face in her hands. "Wrestling or not..I just want to see my happy Amy back."  
  
She grinned in response. "I am happy momma. Very happy"  
  
Her mother smiled, embracing her daughter before she stepped back, holding her at arms length. "Then stay that way and always follow your heart Amy"  
  
She nodded, hugging her mom quickly before Jeff stepped up. "I can take her back to the airport..and drop off all your gifts"   
  
"Thanks" Lita grinned to her friend, heading to the coat check. "I have a bag under Dumas."  
  
"Wait up" Torrie, Stacy, Dawn and Ivory made their way over, with Torrie grinning to the red head "You have got to show off this outfit to the girls first"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes playfully as the girls trooped into the bathroom. And when Lita emerged, dolled up in her tight and lowcut, leather pants and a cropped, lacy halter top, Dawn let out an appreciative whistle. "Steeling from my closet are you?"  
  
"Blame her" Lita nodded to Torrie, turning around so they could see the detailing on the top. "Do I look okay?"  
  
"Okay?" Stacy smirked, stepping forward. "You look amazing Li"  
  
Torrie nodded her agreement. "You do..I told you it'd look hot"  
  
Dawn stepped forward again, scrutinizing her friend. "You should get your naval pierced..you have the body for it."  
  
"Jeff has been trying to talk me into it..but I don't know" Lita looked down at her stomach, resting her hands on her hips. "Anyway..let's get going. If we're club hopping I want to start now" She grinned, slipping on her shades before tugging her jacket back on.   
  
Dawn linked arms with the red head as they walked out of the bathroom. "So tell me Li" She leaned in close to whisper with her friend. "I noticed someone couldn't keep his eyes off of you..care to explain?"  
  
"I have no idea as to what you are talking about" Lita shrugged it off, looking around from behind her shades. "And even if I did? You aren't very specific as to who has the wandering eyes."  
  
"Hmph" Dawn huffed, tossing her hair as they slipped into the limo they were sharing with the other diva's. "I meant Dave..Stacy tells me the two of you have spent quite a bit of time together."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, sinking in to the cushions. "Well duh we have Dawn. You know..Hunter asked me to join Evolution, so yeah it would make sense for me to spend a lot of time with them."  
  
"I meant the two of you..as in no one else around." Dawn raised a brow, slipping off her own shades. "San Antonio comes to mind and if you don't believe me, I have all of the pictures from the trip."   
  
Lita made a face. "Friends Dawn..just friends" She leaned her head back as the limo took off. "So just leave it alone..alright?"  
  
Dawn folded her hands in her lap, watching the red head as they continued on to the Dragon Room. If her suspicions were correct..where did that put Hunter? Dawn was convinced Hunter had something for Lita, but apparently so did someone else. She frowned in thought, running over any possible situations or likely outcomes. Whatever the case, someone was going to answer questions by the end of this birthday night. 

*********************** 

Dragon Room. V.I.P. Lounge, 10:00 p.m. 

Lita bit her lip, biting back her laughter as they entered the Dragon Room's V.I.P Lounge. From the tacky palm fronds, the pineapples lining the bar..she felt like she was in a scene from Cocktail. Just as she started humming the opening bars of Kokomo, the very song in question filtered through the room.   
  
"For goodness sakes.." She shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it on the pile in the corner. "Now I know Dawn didn't plan this." With a wry smile, she picked up one of the coconut cocktail cups, sniffing the contents.   
  
"Happy Birthday" Eugune smiled shyly from his spot with William Regal.   
  
Lita grinned, making her way over to the two. "Thank you..and thank you for coming." She hugged Eugene gently, planting a kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Pretty" He ducked his head as she walked away, waving to her before he turned his attention to the palm fronds nearby.  
  
Lita sat down on one of the cushy couches, coconut cocktail cup in hand overlooking the festive party decor. But, as she just started to drift away to her own thoughts, Hunter joined her.  
  
He removed an envelope from an inner pocket in his suit jacket. "Happy Birthday"  
  
"Isn't the party enough?" Lita lifted a brow in question, accepting the offering anyway.  
  
He shrugged. "Just open it."  
  
With a wry smirk, she lifted the flap on the envelope, removing a small printed sheet. "Hawaii? My birthday gift is a ticket to Hawaii?"  
  
"Not just you" He leaned back resting an arm across the back of the couch. "Evolution..but if you feel uncomfortable with that arrangement..I can re-arrange this as a private trip for two."  
  
She shuddered involuntairly. "Sorry, just a little cold in here." She quirked a polite smile. "Really though, I look forward to a trip with Evolution."   
  
"Good" He looked her up and down, the corners of his mouth turning up in a sinister looking smile. "Your presence would be missed."  
  
She nodded, sipping at her cocktail and watched the party goers. In one corner..a limbo game was already starting. "If you would excuse me." She set down her cocktail and walked over, joining the growing throng.   
  
Tommy eyed her as she walked over, "You okay Li?"  
  
"Just peachy" She smirked in response and pinched his cheek before she moved to the wall, leaning back to address the others. "When did the game start?"  
  
"Few minutes ago" Rey stretched his arms over his head. "So if you want to join..let's see how low you can go"  
  
She rolled her eyes, stepping in line with the remaining limbo players. And from the opposite side of the room, Hunter has now been joined by Randy, Stacy and Dave.  
  
"Nice party" Stacy looked to Hunter. "I haven't seen Li this happy in a while."  
  
"She deserves to be happy..and so does Dawn" Hunter plastered a smug smile on. "And I intend to make sure the both of them are well taken care of."  
  
Dave raised a brow in question. "What does Dawn have to do with anything? Aside from the fact that she's one of Lita's friends."   
  
"That is my business, not Evolution business" Hunter kept his gaze trained on the limbo game, where Dawn and Lita were currently cheering on Rey. "I'm going to leave it at that."  
  
Dave shot a look of confusion at the man, but before he could question it further.   
  
"Smashing party and all"   
  
William Regal looked between the Evolution crew. "But, I'm afraid Eugene and I really must dash."  
  
Hunter nodded, standing to shake the Brit's hand. "Thank you for attending Mr. Regal, Eugene..do give my best to your uncle." 

***********

With the limbo game coming to a conclusion, the party goers mingled in the lounge, sipping cocktails and observing the downstairs dance floor. That was until, Lita decided she had enough of just standing around. Without a word to anyone, the red head slipped through the doors, grabbing her jacket and was off. She had just made her way through the doors, when she was joined by a few others.   
  
"You really should say something before you go running off like that" Randy addressed her, taking Stacy's hand in his. "Or at least let someone know that you wanted to leave."  
  
Lita glanced back as soon as she was outside of the Dragon Room, shrugging in response. "Just wanted some fresh air that's all."   
  
"You at least could have said something." Dave walked beside her. "Believe it or not, people do worry about you."  
  
Lita shook her head, walking down the sidewalk. "People like Hunter?"   
  
"People like us" He slipped his hands in pockets, glancing sideways at the red head. "Randy, Stacy, Rey, Dawn, John" He gestured behind Randy and Stacy, where Rey, John and Dawn could be seen.  
  
"You?" She looked back, then to him. "Or are you worried about me for Hunter's sake."  
  
"Why do you always think that? Hunter didn't notice you left" He shrugged as they turned the corner in to the parking lot. "So what does that tell you?"  
  
"I really don't know" She shrugged, tipping her head back to look up at the sky. "Aside from the fact that he's a creep?"  
  
"Then tell him to back off, you've never had a problem doing that before." He looked down at the red head. "Or just tell him you don't want to be in Evolution."  
  
"That would be pretty stupid" She smirked, staring straight ahead. "Saying no to an invite to your elite group? I'd be a fool"  
  
"But if he still intimdates you" He kept his gaze trained on the diva as the others mingled behind. "Tell me honestly, how safe would you feel?"  
  
She bit her lip in thought, before stating rather bluntly "Wouldn't be any different than now. Hunter and I have never exactly been the best of friends, and nothing has changed. Besides which, I don't trust many people."   
  
"Which explains why you're walking with someone you barely know, in a large city." He smirked. "At night."  
  
"Who ever said I trusted you?" She smirked, turning on heel to walk backwards and back to the Dragon Room. "I didn't ask for you to come out here."  
  
"Well for one, I had to give you this" He removed a small, wrapped box from his pocket. "So, if we get this out of the way..I'll leave you alone."  
  
She stopped in her tracks, accepting the offered package. "You didn't have to get me anything." She picked at the wrapping paper a bit, before opening it.   
  
He leaned against one of the limos, watching her facial expressions as she opened the gift.   
  
"Jewlry?" She raised a brow, looking at him in confusion.  
  
"Naval rings." He shrugged, removing an envelope from his pocket. "Here's the card that goes with the gift."  
  
She smirked, opening the flap. "Body piercing..interesting gift."  
  
"If you don't want it, I can take it back." He watched as she stood next to him. "I don't think I'd look right with a butterfly naval ring."  
  
She laughed, tucking the envelope in her pocket. "It might look cute."  
  
He made a face, "I think it'd look better on you"  
  
"Really now?" She turned, leaning sideways against the limo. "And if butterflies aren't my thing.?"  
  
"There's a dragon one in there too." He nodded to the case still in her hands. "I consulted a few people."  
  
"I'm impressed" She smirked, fiddling with the box in her hands. "Thank you"  
  
"Not a big deal" He shrugged it off, "Friends..remember?"  
  
She nodded, looking down at the case again before perching slightly on her tip toes to leave a lipstick mark on his cheek. "Guess we are" She smirked, running her thumb lightly over the mark, to remove the lipstick. "It doesn't match your clothes"   
  
He blinked slightly, but shook it off and offered his arm. "Ready to get back to your party?"  
  
"Ready to dance is more like it." She grinned, linking arms with him as they pushed off the limo. "But, I want to put this someplace safe first."  
  
"I'll hold on to it." He held out a hand, accepting the case. "Just remind me later."  
  
She nodded and the two re-joined the others as they walked back to the Dragon Room. "Rey was right you know" He nudged her gently with his shoulder. "Usted parece hermoso"  
  
She raised a brow as the two made their way to the dance floor. "You think so? Or are you just saying that because you think it's something-"  
  
He cut her off by bringing his lips to hers, drawing her lower lip between his as he pulled away. "That answer your question?"  
  
The ghost of a smile graced her face as she looped her arms over his shoulders. "I'd say so."  
  
He carressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Good, now maybe you can enjoy the rest of this party."  
  
She brought a finger tip to the corners of his mouth. "I already told you, that lipstick doesn't match your clothes."  
  
He shrugged, tipping his face down to kiss her once more. "Does it look like I care?" 

Dawn shared a smirk with John as they watched Dave and Lita on the dance floor. But, looking on from the upstairs, Hunter had a look of disdain. When the rest of the party goers made their way downstairs, Hunter kept his distance, observing the pair from the bar. With his gaze flicking between Dave and Lita, and Dawn and John..Hunter remained quiet and contemplative for the rest of the night. Someone was going to pay, but not tonight. All in good time, they would get what was coming to them. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: I had intended on making this all one chapter, but I wanted to split it.. make it a tad easier. As for the behavior of a few, I needed to take some artistic liberty. 

Translations,just simple things this time. 

Rey: Feliz cumpleaños hermoso/Happy Birthday beautiful  
Dave: Usted parece hermoso/You do look beautiful. 


	7. I Don't Know

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summary: Same ole, downtime and what not until it reaches a televised event, ie. RAW, SmackDown or PPV.   
Notes: When I do cover a SmackDown backstage thing, it will be a Tuesday update. I go by calender not air times. Just bear with me and as always, thank you to the reviewers :) 

************************************************************* 

Thursday, April 15., 7:30 a.m., Granny's Pancake House, Chicago, Illinois. 

There in the far corner of the resturant, Lita was currently engaged in a silent conversation with a cup of coffee. Hunter had informed her before she left the Dragon Room, that they would be attending Friday's baseball game instead of Thursdays. With that being the only set item on her schedule for the day, the red head was left to her own means. She already had plans to visit a rock climbing gym in the area, but other than that she had the day free. Dawn, Torrie, Chris and John were still asleep when she left the hotel, so who knew when or if they would be up for anything today. The red head let out a breath, staring into the coffee cup, searching the liquid for any answers. It was almost hard to believe, another year older, another birthday in the books. But, this birthday had been slightly different for the red head. Hunter had made such a big deal out of it, that at one point in time, she felt very out of place. And then there was another part of the evening that felt out of place. She slumped forward in her seat, pushing the coffee cup to the center of the table; her thoughts racing a mile a minute on last night's events. With the laminated menu staring her straight in the face, the diva finally found her voice to place an order. While she waited for the plump,middle aged waitress to return; her gaze fell on the men and women in business suits, the moms toting their children to school. And it was at times like this, that the sense of emptiness fell over the diva the most. It was a conversation held not too often amongst the diva's, but when it did come up..everyone came to the same comclusion. Wrestling or not, families were something they all wanted. They all knew it was possible..have the career and the family life, but that it would be hard. And it was always at that moment, that they all felt they should be doing something different. She shook her head, a whimsicial smile crossing her face as she watched a three year old tugging on his mother's windbreaker. Just as the diva was ready to dig in to her stack of belgian waffles, she was joined by two familiar faces. 

"You really go out of your way to avoid people don't you?" Jeff snagged a piece of a waffle as he slid into the booth across from her. "I'm startin' to think you want to ditch everyone."  
  
Rey kissed her forehead before he slid in next to Jeff. "Buena mañana hermosa"  
  
She shrugged in response to Jeff, addressing them both after she had swallowed a bite. "What did you two do? Put a tracking device on me?"  
  
"Tsk tsk" Shane Helms crossed his arms as he slid in next to the diva. "Bothering a woman before she's had a proper breakfast."  
  
She snorted, "That never stopped you"  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, snagging a piece of fruit from her plate. "So..what are you up to today?"  
  
She put a waffle on a napkin, sliding it over to the multi-color haired man. "There's a rockclimbing gym in the area..but it's not open until 12:00. So after I finish eating" She broke off another piece of waffle with her fork, stabbing it before she continued. "I was probably going to one of the museums."  
  
Jeff and Rey exchanged a look, before Rey leaned forward, "¿Qué?" He teased, smirking at the red head. "¿Su novio no tiene ningún plan?"  
  
She grimaced, stuffing the bite of waffle into her mouth. "Screw you Rey"  
  
As she chewed, Jeff nudged Rey, leaning in to ask "What'd you say?"  
  
Rey shrugged, plastering an innocent smile on. "I just asked about her boyfriend."  
  
Jeff nodded, breaking of a piece of the waffle. "Smooth..piss her off at this time of the morning."  
  
"I'm surprised you're even awake" She smirked at Jeff, taking a sip of her coffee. "And, since y'all asked me..what are you three up to today?"  
  
"Well" Jeff thumbed across to Shane. "He wants to go to the comic book store, and as for me and Rey?" He shrugged.   
  
She nodded, sitting back in the booth as she finished off the first waffle. "I'm not even sure if the rest of my suite-roomies are awake yet." She shook her head, stabbing a piece of melon. "Can you believe that? Hunter put us all up in a suite."  
  
Rey blinked, letting out a low whistle. "Tan hay dos. Usted consigue ciertamente alrededor."  
  
She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Si usted desea vivir para ver la salida del sol siguiente." She narrowed her eyes slightly at the luchadore. "Sugiero que usted cierre para arriba."  
  
Rey held up his hands. "Then just tell me what's going on, so I don't insult you any more."  
  
She smiled ruefully. "I don't know Rey-Rey..you saw what happened yesterday." She pushed the plate aside, bridging her hands on the table. "And Hunter..he's still the same, polite, nice. Nothing like he used to be..most of the time."  
  
Rey leaned forward, resting his hands over hers. "What do you want?"  
  
"That's the problem" She smirked, leaning her head back against the booth. "I don't know."  
  
Shane squeezed her shoulders. "We're here for you Li-Li..no matter what, okay?"  
  
She made a face, taking a sip of her orange juice. "You make this sound like it's a life or death situation." She wiped the corners of her mouth, stabbing another piece of melon. "Anyway, if y'all want..you're more than welcome to hang out with me. As I said, I'm probably going to the museums."  
  
"What about tomorrow?" Shane broke a piece of melon off, popping it in his mouth.  
  
"Chicago Cubs baseball game." She cupped the coffee mug in her hands. "Box seats"  
  
Jeff let out a low whistle. "Someone's keepin' my girl busy." He smirked, bringing his hands behind his head. "And when are you goin' to get your naval pierced?"  
  
She shrugged, nodding in thanks to the waitress when her check came. "Whenever I guess. The piercing place is called Jade Dragon..and it's open every day from 12:00 p.m. to 2:00 a.m., so it's no biggie when I get it done. I just have to get it done before we leave for Edmonton."  
  
Jeff nodded, "So..get it done today. You said the rock climbing gym ain't open till later."  
  
The corners of her mouth twisted in to a slight frown as she removed her wallet. "Might be kinda rude though. Since it was a gift and all."  
  
"So, go back to the hotel and see if he has plans." Jeff shrugged, tipping his head back. "Unless you don't want to be around him."   
  
She nudged Shane, scooting out after he did. "I can do that..after I pay for our breakfast." She wrinkled her nose at Jeff and Shane before heading to the cash register. 

***********

At the hotel, 9:30 a.m. 

Lita went first to Dawn and Torrie, to find out what there plans were for the day. It was odd, seeing those two on speaking terms..let alone sharing a hotel suite. But at any rate, Dawn and Torrie wanted nothing to do with the climbing gym, however they did agree on the musuems. With those four getting ready, Lita was now standing in the hallway outside of the Evolution suite. She waited patiently, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she heard the approaching footsteps. 

"Funny" Hunter leaned against the door. "I don't recall ordering room service." He crossed his arms over his bare chest. "But if you want to assist me in getting dressed..I won't complain."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, placing a hand on her hip. "I was going to see if y'all were up for anything today. But if you're not" She turned slightly. "I'll just be on my way."  
  
"What? No good morning kiss for that special someone?" He cocked his head, eyeing the red head. "Or was that just a one time, flash in the pan."  
  
She rolled her shoulders meeting his gaze and stated rather evenly. "What does it matter to you Hunter? Upset?"  
  
He scoffed. "Not in the slightest my dear, just looking out for people's best interests."   
  
She crossed her arms, shifting her weight back. "And your's is the priorty I take it? Whatever Hunter, as I said, I was just coming to see if y'all wanted to do anything today."  
  
"That all depends Lita" He stepped in to the hall, leaving the door slightly ajar. "What are your plans for today? I'm intrigued as to why you would extend this invitation to the likes of us."  
  
"I was probably going to the museums around the city, then to the rock climbing gym." She dropped her arms to her sides, clasping her hands behind her back. "Then after that, I was going to head to the Jade Dragon..which is the other reason I stopped by. I forgot to get something last night."  
  
Hunter scratched his chin, before kicking the door open with his foot. "He and Randy are playing video games. Good luck getting their attention."  
  
The corners of her mouth curved into a small smile as she stepped inside the suite. "Thanks so much Hunter."  
  
He followed her inside, shutting the door gently. "Not a problem at all."  
  
"Oh hey Li" Stacy tied to the belt on her bathrobe, as she walked out of one of the bedrooms. "What's up?"  
  
Lita shrugged, adjusting her shoulder bag as she perched on the arm of the couch. "Just stopping in..Dawn, John, Torrie, Chris, Jeff, Rey and I are doing some sight seeing this morning. Then later, I'm heading to the rock climbing gym with Jeff and Rey, everyone else said they'd come but they'll just watch." She gestured with her hands. "So, as I said to Hunter, I was just checking to see if y'all were up to anything."   
  
Stacy nodded, toweling off her hair. "That sounds pretty fun..but I kinda doubt we're going to be leaving here anytime soon." She grimaced, thumbing in the direction of one the bedrooms. "They've been playing some stupid video game for an hour and it doesn't look like they're going to be done anytime soon."  
  
"Well" Hunter addressed the two as he stepped out of the master bedroom, buttoning his shirt. "If those two want to stay inside and play all day..you always have me to keep you company."  
  
"We'll keep that in mind" Lita smirked. "Anyway, before I even think about heading out of here, I need to get something."  
  
Hunter nodded to the door, standing in front of the mirror above the desk. "Just go ahead in there, door's open"  
  
Lita nodded in response, opening the door of the designated bedroom. She stood in the doorway a moment, observing the two as they vyed for first place in whatever game they were playing.   
  
"I told you I'd beat you" Randy smirked, tossing the controller down on the bed. "Pay up buddy"  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" She cleared her throat, leaning back against the wall. "But, this'll just take a minute."  
  
Randy grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the diva. "If you two want some privacy?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's not necessary..as I said, this'll only take a minute."  
  
Randy shrugged "Whatever..I gotta talk to Stace anyway" He clapped a hand on Dave's shoulder, before hopping off the bed. "You kids behave."  
  
She stepped aside as he exited, then resumed her spot against the wall. "The way people are acting" She smirked, bending one leg to rest her foot flat on the wall. "You'd think they haven't seen people kiss."  
  
He shrugged, sitting up on the bed. "Either that, or it's just the shock value..admit it." He crossed his arms, raising a brow at the diva. "Me and you? I wouldn't have seen that coming for miles."  
  
She shrugged, bouncing slightly on the ball of her foot. "Whatever..it was just a kiss anyway." She swung her arms at her sides. "I needed to get the case back from you..Jeff, Rey and I were going to head over to the Jade Dragon later."  
  
He nodded, stretching out slightly to reach the nightstand. "You want me there?" He addressed her as he held out the case. "I'll understand if not."  
  
She hesitated a moment, looking at the case before she met his gaze. "Only if you want to."  
  
He shook his head, standing up and moved in front of her. "I asked you what you wanted, not what I wanted."  
  
Her eyes twinkled playfully as she raised a brow. "And if I said I didn't want you there?"  
  
He half shrugged, placing a hand flat against the wall. "Then I'd respect your wishes."  
  
She ducked her head, "Who knew..that the big monster Batista was really nothing but a teddy bear." She brought her foot down, cocking her head slightly. "I guess you're the big guerilla then? Hunter said the only thing riding the roller coasters with me that day..would be a big stuffed, guerilla"  
  
He raised a brow, "You calling me a guerilla?"  
  
She bit her lip to keep the giggles from escaping. "Of course not..but now that I have what I came for" She held the case up "I should be going."  
  
"That's what you think" He placed his other hand on the other side of her. "First you call me a monster, then a bear..now I'm a guerilla?"  
  
Her face reflected angelic innocence. "I never said you were a guerilla..technically Hunter did"  
  
He shook his head, "You still haven't answered my question..you want me there or not?"  
  
She twisted her mouth slightly, "I guess..but only if I can call you Grape Ape" She stuck out her tounge, ducking underneath his arm.   
  
He let out a low sigh. "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." He pushed off the wall and moved to the dresser. "I'll be out in five."  
  
She nodded in response, ducking out of the room. "I'm going to go get the others..I'll see y'all in the hallway." She waved to Hunter, Randy and Stacy before she exited the hotel suite. 

*********************** 

Later that night, Chromium Night Club 

With Jeff on one side of her and Dave on the other, Lita had gotten her naval pierced. And now, sitting at the table with Dawn next to her, she looked down to examine the piercing. With one hand tapping to the salsa beat, Dawn smirked; observing her friend a moment before she began her inquiry.

*********** 

"I don't want to say I told you so" Dawn traced the rim of her glass, eyeing the red head. "But, I still want details."  
  
"You saw everything that's happened" Lita addressed the fellow diva, her eyes still trained on her naval. "So there's really nothing more to tell."  
  
"That is so not true" Dawn sat back in her chair, looking out over the club. "Are you two dating?"  
  
"Dawn" Lita huffed impatiently, finally looking up..her eyes focusing on something in the distance. "You know as well as anyone, maybe even better. The last thing I want right now is a relationship."  
  
"You can't be that way forever Li" Dawn followed her friends gaze then looked back to the diva. "So just take it slow."  
  
"That's what we're doing I guess" Lita shrugged, cupping her drink in her hand. "It hasn't really been discussed..it just happened. And I don't even know him that well."   
  
Dawn nodded her agreement before she rested her arms on the table. "So..let's play a game." She put up a finger when Lita opened her mouth to protest. "Word association..just say the first thing that comes to mind."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink. "That is so stupid..but fine."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes right back before she began. "Trish"  
  
"Backstabbing slut"  
  
"Rey"  
  
"Good friend"  
  
"Hunter"  
  
"Not sure"  
  
"Torrie"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Jeff"  
  
"Best friend"  
  
"Dawn"  
  
"Nosy"  
  
"Chris"  
  
"Goof"  
  
"Randy"  
  
"Arrogant, but okay"  
  
Dawn pursed her lips in thought before she rolled off the next few. "Eric Bischoff"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Matt"  
  
"Pass"  
  
Dawn raised a brow "Pass? You can't pass"  
  
Lita shrugged "I'm not sure okay? Too many things come to mind." She waved a hand at Dawn. "So moving on"  
  
"Christian"  
  
"Creepy little bastard"  
  
"Stacy"  
  
"Friend"  
  
"Dave"  
  
.......  
  
"Well Li?" Dawn raised a brow, urging her to go on. "What about him?" 

Lita opened her mouth to respond, but the words would not come out. And either fortunately or unfortunately, John wedged himself between the two divas at just the right time. 

"You two sick or somethin?" He placed the back of his hand to Dawn's forehead then to Lita's. "You two are usually the first one's out on the floor, gettin' it on."  
  
Liat half shrugged, her gaze focusing one more on a distant spot. "Just a lot on my mind..Backlash is in three days."  
  
John raised a brow. "Whatever girl, come on..let's get it on" He tugged on their hands, as both diva's slipped out of their seats. 

Dawn and Lita exchanged a look as John half dragged them to the rest of the group. Already assembled on the dance floor..and about twenty feet away; Hunter, Dave, Randy, Stacy, Torrie and Chris. They stood on the fringe of the group, waiting until the current song came to an end. Then as the opening rift of a fast moving song came on, Dawn and Lita grasped hands twirling each other in small circles. Carefree laughter errupting from both diva's as they continued to dance just on the fringe of the group. By the time the song had ended, they had Torrie and Stacy in the small fast steps and hip swivels. With the guys looking on in pure amusement or otherwise, the diva's continued to dance with each passing song. But all good things must come to an end..so just as the D.J. cued up Toxic, the guys finally broke in. Lita closed her eyes for a moment, melting into the embrace of her current dance partner. As she turned in his embrace bringing her back to his chest, her hazel eyes met the stormy gaze of Hunter's hazel eyes. However, instead of sneering in disgust as she would have thought, he quirked a lopsided grin and continued dancing away. With a slight shake of her head, Lita leaned back, running her hand absently up and down her dance partner's arm. She tipped her face upwards, her gaze locking now with Dave as they continued to dance. She closed her eyes again; every thought in her clouded mind consuming her. True, while Backlash was in three days, RAW was in four days. The night that could possibly change the rest of her wrestling career..either with or without Evolution. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: And just a note about the recent frenzy in the updates. I write when and if my muses hit. So in some cases, I'll update almost every day. In other cases, I update once a week. 

Translations: 

Rey: Buena mañana hermosa/Good morning beautiful  
¿Qué? ¿Su novio no tiene ningún plan?/What? Your boyfriend has no plans?  
Tan hay dos. Usted consigue ciertamente alrededor./So there are two. You certainly get around.  
Lita: Si usted desea vivir para ver la salida del sol siguiente. Sugiero que usted cierre para arriba./If you want to live to see the next sunrise. I suggest you shut up. 


	8. It's a Date

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summary: Same ole, downtime and what not until it reaches a televised event, ie. RAW, SmackDown or PPV.   
Notes: On the update for 5/3 expect the trade to happen. It will still involve two diva's, but not how I had originally intended. As for the forthcoming chapters: Expect things to remain as they have, downtime covered between televised events but with slight twists. Purpose behind the mayhem is just to lay the groundwork for Lita's involvement/relationship with Evolution and other stuff that will come in to play later. Just bear with me and as always, thank you to the reviewers :) 

************************************************************* 

Friday, April 16. 8:00 a.m., Evolution Hotel Suite, Chicago, Illinois. 

Thanks to the late night partying last night, all was quiet and peaceful in the bedrooms of the Evolution hotel suite. At least for the most part, the guys slept away while Stacy and Lita stretched out on the couch in the living room. Plates of food littered the floor from the room service they had called for and they currently had control over the remote control for the big screen television. Stacy popped a strawberry slice in her mouth, before she addressed the red head. 

"Now this" She stretched her arms over her head. "This is the life. Room service, big screen t.v's"  
  
Lita nodded her agreement plucking a bunch of grapes from the plate nearest to her. "I'd say so..I could get used to this."  
  
Stacy cocked her head, changing the station before she continued. "So does that mean you'll say yes on Monday?"  
  
Lita raised a brow. "Did I say that?" She popped a grape into her mouth. "It's been in the back of my mind to tell you the truth. Not exactly the first priorty."  
  
"Then what is?" Stacy turned the volume down slightly. "But you will say yes..right?"  
  
"Well I won't know for sure until Monday" Lita shrugged, popping another grape into her mouth. "But my first priorty is getting the Woman's Championship around my waist."  
  
Stacy laid her head back on the arm of the couch. "Just like Hunter..he's been obsessed over that damn title."  
  
"The Woman's?" Lita smirked. "Does that mean we can dress him in drag?"  
  
Stacy giggled reaching to one of the plates for a bagel slice. "I meant to say the World Heavyweight Title" She stuck her tounge out playfully at Lita as she tilted her head upwards. "But Hunter might look good in drag."  
  
Lita wiggled her eye brows, swinging her legs off the couch. "Only one way to find out." She held up a hand to Stacy as she tiptoed across the living room, first checking the master bedroom to make sure Hunter was still out of it. "I'll be right back." Lita winked as she slipped out of the suite, padding down the halls to her own hotel suite. When she returned with two make up bags in her arms she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Two make up bags?" Stacy raised a brow. "Are Torrie or Dawn going to appreciate that?"  
  
Lita waved a hand. "For your information it's not just make up bags" She removed a disposable camera from the pile. "And besides, Dawn and Torrie are out cold."  
  
Stacy swung her legs down, "Then I'll get our stuff..then we can see what would compliment Hunder's skin tone the best" She grinned to the red head, carefully opening the door to the bedroom she had shared with Lita to retrieve the make up bags in question.   
  
With their arsenal in front of them, Stacy and Lita exchanged a look. "Hunter might not feel so bad if we get Randy and Dave too" Lita grinned, holding up a tube of bright pink lipstick.   
  
"I don't think they'll like that too much." Stacy frowned thoughtfully, opening a few blush compacts. "But it would be so funny."  
  
Lita nodded her agreement, setting aside a few tubes of lipstick and some eyeshadow. "Only problem..since we'll have a hard enough time getting eyeshadow on them..how are we going to get lipstick on them?"  
  
Stacy shrugged, "Dave and Randy..that'll be a piece of cake. We just apply it to our own lips." She added a few lipliner pencils to the pile. "As for Hunter..I'm sure we'll figure out something."

***********

With Lita on one side of the room and Stacy on the other, they went about with their handiwork. Triumphantly, both diva's stood admiring the overly done blush and eyeshadow currently gracing the faces of the thankfully still sleeping, Dave and Randy. A wink when they were done applying lipstick before the finishing touch was added. Lita crept over to Stacy's side of the room first, snapping the picture quickly. With a quick shush to Stacy, she went back to the other side of the room to get the next picture. And now with two polaroids in hand the girls exited the room heading straight for the master bedroom. Just as the finishing touches were applied to Hunter, his cell phone started to go off. Fortunately, it was on silent mode but with Stacy frantically snapping pictures, Lita informed the caller..one Ric Flair, that the guys were still sleeping. With the make up in their hands and Hunter's cell phone back in place, Stacy and Lita resumed their positions on the couch. By the time Lita returned the make up bags to Torrie and Dawn, the camera tucked safely away in Lita's carry on bag and with their own make up bags in the room; they resumed pictures of innocence. 

"Oh did you see" Stacy glanced across the couch to Lita. "Torrie made the cover for the newest Swimsuit issue"  
  
"Yeah she told me" Lita made a slight face. "After what she went through with that big monster" She shuddered recalling the tale that Torrie had told her.  
  
"I know" Stacy made a face. "I'm thankful he's not on RAW"  
  
"Or that we're not on Smackdown" Lita rolled her eyes. "But I still worry you know? Torrie and I are finally becoming friends."  
  
"Torrie's pretty okay" Stacy picked at the couch cushion. "And I'm so glad she beat out Trish."  
  
"When does that go on sale again?" Lita toyed with the remote, addressing the long legged blonde. "I heard Tuesday or Wednesday."  
  
"Tuesday" Stacy made a face. "Believe it or not, Randy has been saving the date in his head."  
  
Lita shook her head. "Who knows..maybe after they see their faces, they'll be in the next Diva's photo shoot."  
  
Stacy giggled. "I don't know if that would look right..Hunter, Dave or Randy in a bikini?"  
  
Lita lifted a brow. "Only difference would be the bikini top." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "I wonder if Vince would ever do a photo shoot with diva's and the guys."  
  
"You'll find out when we go to Hawaii" Hunter walked out of the bedroom addressing the girls. "And right after the RAW show in Topeka..we're going to the Bahamas, Lake Havasu if the weather is not agreeable. We as in, Evolution" He slipped into a chair after grabbing the remote from Lita. "Evolution needs to re do their enterance video, plus we're working with Vince on a DVD special, and you two" He gestured between them. "Need to be with us for some studio shots."  
  
Lita kept a straight face, avoiding his eyes. "When are we going to Hawaii and when are the studio shots?"  
  
"Studio shots are scheduled in Phoenix, the day before RAW before the house show. And we leave for Hawaii after Calgary, we're excused from the house shows for the weekend so no worries there." He flipped through the channels "And since it's for the company, most of the wardrobe and day's activities are set."  
  
Lita nodded, raking a hand through her hair. "As long as I have some time before we leave..John's birthday is on the 23rd and I promised Dawn I would help her with a cake."   
  
"You'll have some time" Hunter sat back in the chair. "We'll have a private jet so we're free to leave whenever we feel like it."  
  
Lita turned her attention to her nails, a playful smile on her lips. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"What's so funny?" Hunter raised a brow at the red head, then to the blonde who was shaking her head.   
  
"It's nothing" Stacy bit her lip. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
Hunter placed a hand on his head. "Is my hair messed up?"  
  
Lita pointed to the mirror. "Go check" 

With Hunter heading to the mirror over the desk, Lita and Stacy high tailed it to their room. Once the door had been locked and they heard the not so happy yell from Hunter, they collapsed back on the bed in a heap of giggles. With Hunter now pounding on the door, Randy and Dave were soon awake. Hunter's temporary rage turned to his own stomach clutching laughter as he caught site of the other Evolution members. And so, with all three standing outside of the bedroom door, Stacy and Lita had to plot some sort of escape. When they were sure they had left their careful watch to wash off the makeup, the diva's; with all of their bags in hand, made a mad dash out of the hotel suite and down the hall. They just made it into the other hotel suite as Hunter,Dave and Randy made their way out of the Evolution suite. Lita held up a hand to shush Dawn, Torrie, Chris and John as she locked the door. She collapsed against the door, removing the disposable camera from her pocket as Stacy explained why they had to hide. 

*********************** 

2:15 p.m. Mezzanine Suite overlooking homeplate, Wrigley Field, Chicago Illinois. 

Stacy, Dawn and Lita sat back on the couch, waiting for the national anthem to blare through the historic stadium. While they had managed to slip through the parking lot un-detected, when they were going to their seats it was a different story. A good deal of their time had been spent taking pictures with fans, signing autographs and leaving a few lipstick marks on the cheeks of young males.  
  
"I'll need a new tube of lipstick now" Lita pulled one of the containers out of her bag, examining it through her sunglasses. "But it's fun..seeing the faces on the fans."  
  
"I am outlawing lipstick in the Evolution locker room" Hunter frowned, removing his sunglasses to shoot a look at Stacy and Lita. "No more lipstick for you two in the locker room."  
  
Lita shrugged "Fine by me."   
  
She was about to say more when the announcement was made for the National Anthem. The crowd rose their feet, hands over hearts or clasped behind backs as images of the American flag showed on the screen.   
  
"So..how long is this game?" Stacy cupped her cheek in her hand, leaning forward to address the others. "And do we have to stay for the whole thing?"  
  
"Average game is about two hours" Lita shrugged "Oh and Hunter? Ric called this morning"  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Hunter lifted a brow shifting forward on one of the chairs and placed his shades back on.  
  
"Because" Lita sat back with a smirk. "I was busy. He said he'd call back later"  
  
Hunter huffed, "Where are they?" He checked his watch, sweeping his hair out of his face. "They've been gone since we got in the box."  
  
"You were the one who sent them off for such a large order" Dawn raised a brow from her spot between the other divas. "So of course it's going to take them awhile."  
  
He waved a hand. "Not this long."  
  
"Next time you want this much food" John huffed as he backed in to the box suite. "Get it your self"  
  
"Quit your whining" Hunter stood, clearing some space on the table. "Usually, this would be catered, but I was late calling the ball park."  
  
"Here" Dave set a tray of drinks down, offering one of the bottled waters to Lita. "You'll need that, to wash these down." He then removed a bottle of zinc tablets. "Speeds up the healing process, take my word for it."  
  
Lita nodded, accepting both. "That's what I read" She shook a tablet out of the bottle, cupping it in her palm as she opened the water and stood, allowing John to sit down. "I just hope it doesn't interfere too much when I wrestle Sunday."  
  
He shrugged, "Won't really matter..just be a little careful if you're doing a power bomb, belly to belly, belly to back, power slams and of course the moonsault."  
  
She popped the tablet in her mouth, swallowing it down before she took a seat on one of the other chairs. "I haven't done a power bomb in awhile..but with Victoria, I might need it."  
  
He smirked, sitting in one of the chairs next to her. "It's a very effective move..even better when done with a spine buster."  
  
Lita shot a look to Dawn a playful smirk on her face. "Hey Dawn..wanna train with me later? You're about Victoria's height and there are a few schools in the area. I need to freshen up my moves."  
  
Dawn raised a brow. "Thanks..but no. I am not playing punching bag so you can perfect a power bomb or your D.D.T. Besides which, Torrie's same height as me."  
  
Lita snapped her fingers, "I need to find a willing training partner." She glanced across the box suite, locking eyes with Stacy. "Well? What do you say? It'd be beneficial to us both. You can work on your moves, maybe learn a few. I'll freshen up on mine."  
  
Randy cocked his head as he perched on the arm of the couch. "How about me and you Red? You aren't the only one wrestling Sunday. And I kinda doubt you'd want to take on H over there"  
  
"And I'd want to take on you?" She scoffed, sitting back in her seat. "What's in it for me? Learning how to do an RKO?"  
  
He shrugged draping an arm over Stacy's shoulder. "Couldn't hurt, you'd add a new finisher to your arsenal."  
  
"That might be true" Lita scratched her head in thought. "But, it wouldn't help me any with a power bomb. You and I are far from equal height or weight."  
  
Randy thought a moment, gesturing with a hand "You've planted people with your huricanranna"   
  
"That's because it's a top turnbuckle maneuver" Lita pressed her lips into a firm line. "And power bombs are in ring, just like the twist of fate, D.D.T., RKO. Those are all moves best done in the ring, except when a power bomb is done from the top turnbuckle, but still."  
  
"So why don't the four of you train together" Hunter looked between Randy, Stacy, Dave and Lita. "That way you all get to train and you can perfect the power bomb."  
  
"I'm up for it if you are Stace" Lita addressed her fellow diva first. "Though I'd rather it be with someone closer to Victoria's height but I just want to train."  
  
"Just go easy on me..please" Stacy leaned into Randy's side. "Last time I trained with her, I almost tore a muscle"  
  
"That's because you didn't stretch enough" Lita shrugged. "We'll work on that stuff too."  
  
"Just give me a moment" Hunter stood, removing his cellphone. "I'll pull some strings, get the four of you into one of the training schools for an hour or so." He stepped out of the box suite, leaving the others to their own means.   
  
"We're heading to the bowling alley later, give the dancing feet a break." Randy addressed the others in the room. "Anyone else want to come?"  
  
"I wanted to go to a movie myself" Lita toyed with the cap from the water bottle. "Especially if Hunter can get us in to the gym. I'd rather sit and relax"  
  
"You'll have to train tomorrow or head to the arena early on Sunday" Hunter walked back inside, pocketing his cell phone. "Sorry"  
  
"Guess I'll be at the arena early on Sunday then" Lita stretched her arms, "So..what are we doing after this event planner?"  
  
"I have business to attend to" Hunter sat stood behind the couch, his gaze trained seemingly on the baseball game. "So, you all are on your own."  
  
"Li, you have anywhere else you want to go?" Dawn glanced across the box suite. "Or are you just up for having a lazy day."  
  
"I wanted to go back one of the museums actually. The Terra Museum of American Art." Lita tossed the bottle cap in the air. "They're open until 6:00 today."  
  
"Anyone else have anything they want to do?" Dawn addressed the others now. "I'm up for almost anything."  
  
"There are a few buildings around that museum..Michigan Avenue if I recall correctly." Dave sat back, addressing everyone. "It's a nice area to just walk around."  
  
"No offense, but that's kinda boring" Randy exchanged a look with Stacy. "We're still going bowling."  
  
"John?" Dawn looked to her left. "You have anything you want to do?"  
  
John smirked slightly at Randy. "I have a score to settle with you. I'll beat you at the bowling alley."  
  
"Well" Dawn clasped her hands together. "Looks like you two are on your own..while the four of us hit the bowling alley."  
  
"We can meet at the mall later" Stacy looked to everyone now. "Catch a movie, then go club hopping..if everyone's still up for it."  
  
"Whatever" Lita shrugged, hopping up from her seat. "I have to use the facilities and I wanna get a souvenier.just inform me of whatever you have planned." She shouldered her bag, before heading out of the box. 

***********

As Lita was returning, foam finger in hand..she ran into Dave. He let her know that everyone else was in fact heading to the mall to see a movie..and then of course out to the club. Lita made a face as they trekked back to the box suite.   
  
"Don't get me wrong, I love movies and club hopping, but at the mall?"  
  
"Well we don't have to go with them" He shrugged, "We can catch a movie elsewhere, I do have a rental car or we could just walk around."  
  
"Since they're ditching us already to go bowling." She shrugged, stuffing the foam finger in her bag. "Why not."  
  
He nodded, pausing a moment before the re-joined the others. "You want to head over to Navy Pier after the museum?"  
  
"What's at Navy Pier?" She leaned against a pillar setting her bag down a moment.  
  
"Couple rides, mini golf, climbing wall" He pulled a brochure from his pocket. "Dawn mentioned it."  
  
She lifted a brow, reaching for the brochure. "Oh she did?" She leafed through the brochure, her eyes lighting up at the climbing wall. "This looks like fun."  
  
"So it's settled then..we'll head over there after the museum." He put the brochure back in his pocket. "That is if you want to."  
  
She lifted a brow. "Is this a date?"  
  
"I never said it was." He shrugged, placing a hand on the door knob. "But, if I asked, would you say yes?"  
  
She bit her lip in thought, before resting her hand on his forearm. "If you asked? Yeah..I'd say yes."  
  
"Then I'm asking," He took her hand in his. "Would you go on a date with me to Navy Pier?"  
  
With a giggle, she nodded. "Yeah, I'll go on a date with you..but" She held up a her index finger. "I don't kiss on a first date."  
  
He shook his head, opening the door for them both after she grabbed her bag. "Dawn" Lita smirked at her friend. "You are in for it later."  
  
Dawn blinked innocently. "I have no idea as to what you are referring to"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, removing the foam finger from her bag to whack Dawn in the head. "Sure you don't."   
  
Stacy shook her head. "Anyway..there's two more innings left of the game..so just sit, relax and enjoy the comfort of the box suite."  
  
Dawn stuck out her tounge as Lita and Dave sat down, and with at least some quiet they watched the remainder of the baseball game. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: As mentioned above, most of the updates will cover downtime. While I have most of the general framework, I'm still debating on what else to do with this piece though I will say..I have a while to go before I end it. 


	9. Expansion

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summary: Same ole, downtime and what not until it reaches a televised event, ie. RAW, SmackDown or PPV.   
Notes: See the previous chapter for the most recent notes. And always, my thanks to the reviewers. That is what really keeps me going..especially since this is a very new pairing for me (Lita/Dave). 

************************************************************* 

Saturday, April 17. 12:00 p.m., Donald E. Stephens Convention Center , Chicago, Illinois. 

With their bags already checked and nothing to do until their flights that afternoon to Edmonton or Vancouver, Stacy, Dawn, Torrie and Lita left the airport for the nearby convention center. The guys had already made themselves at home in one of the resturants, especially since Ric had recently re-joined the ranks; so the girls opted for the sight seeing aspect. 

"So" Stacy sipped her iced latte, eyeing the red head. "How was your date?"  
  
Lita shrugged, sipping her fruit smoothie. "Date? What date?"  
  
Dawn lifted a brow. "What do you mean what date? Navy Pier with Dave. That ring a bell?" She swirled her iced tea. "Spill"  
  
The red head glanced to the side, leaning against the wall to finish off her smoothie, "I still have no idea as to what you're talking about."  
  
"You brat" Dawn stuck out her tounge, slipping past the red head and the wall to stand in front of her. "Stacy informed me that you arrived back to the suite rather late, the pier closes at 10:00."  
  
Lita nodded, sipping her smoothie. "Yes..you're correct on both parts."  
  
"So" Torrie sighed impatiently behind Lita. "What else did you do?"  
  
"Why should I tell y'all?" Lita batted her lashes. "And why is it of so much interest."  
  
"Because" Stacy sighed, leaning next to Lita. "Dawn, Torrie and I thrive on gossip..and well, we already know what we did last night."  
  
"Interesting" Lita toyed with the straw, moving to one of the trash cans. "You still haven't given me a good reason why..and I kinda doubt you're gonna get any details from Dave."  
  
Dawn huffed remaining next to Lita. "So..you need to tell us because if you didn't have a good time, I need to take courses for travel agents and improve my cupid skills."  
  
"Gossip mongers" Lita rolled her eyes, tossing the cup in the trash can. "I only repeat things that are worth saying once, so listen well."  
  
She paused sitting on a bench with Dawn, waiting until Stacy and Torrie had taken a seat before she began. "As you know already, we went to Navy Pier most of the evening. But before that we went to the park, to see the fountain and what not." She hopped up from the bench, snapping her fingers. "And it looks like they're opening for that Antique show now, so let's go"  
  
"You can still talk and walk" Dawn walked along side her. "So..keep talking."  
  
Lita shrugged, checking her watch. "As I said, we stayed almost until closing time..that gave us most of the evening to see and do everything at Navy Pier. And can you believe? I got a new teddy bear."  
  
"A teddy bear?" Stacy lifted a brow, exchanging a look with Torrie. "That's nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"Normally no" Lita conceded. "But, when it's made at one of those Build a Bear places. Can you picture that? Hmm?"  
  
"He made you a teddy bear?" Torrie grinned. "That is soo sweet"  
  
"So score a point in the cute and cuddly category" Dawn smirked, nudging the red head as they entered the hall. "What else?"  
  
Lita paused at the first table to eye a candle holder. "Well..I wouldn't exactly call pizza the most romantic dinner date food, but it works." She shrugged, running her fingertip along the base. "So after dinner, we walked along the pier."  
  
"So you got the bear first, then had dinner?" Torrie picked up an ornate door knocker. "Who picked the order of events and who ordered the pizza?"  
  
"What does that matter?" Lita raised a brow at the blonde, moving to the next table. "I did if it makes a difference."  
  
"So he's willing to let the woman lead" Torrie linked arms with the red head as they walked down the row. "That's why it matters, he's looking out more for your interests than his."  
  
"Whatever" Lita shrugged it off, stopping in front of a display of dolls. "So, after we walked a little bit we went on the few rides they have. Seeing the city from the top of the ferris wheel was nice."  
  
"And then?" Dawn rubbed the hem of one of the dresses between her fingertips. "That only accounts for very little of the evening."  
  
"Yeah" Stacy removed her wallet, removing a few bills and nodded to one of the dolls. "And I know for a fact, you got back to the suite around 3:00 last night."  
  
"Well mother" Lita made a face, moving to the next table. "We also saw the city from the top of the Sear's Tower."  
  
"Uh huh" Dawn paused at the table long enough to purchase a vase. "And then?"  
  
"We stopped back at the hotel to change." Lita turned the corner, heading down another row. "And went to a club..somewhere we were sure y'all wouldn't be."  
  
"Like we would try to spy." Dawn pouted playfully, cradeling the newspaper wrapped item in her arms. "Then what?"  
  
"What do you mean then what?" Lita shot a look to the fellow diva, running a hand over the pieces of lace. "We left the club around 2:00 a.m."  
  
"So what did you do for an hour?" Stacy held the doll in her arms, fluffing one of the curls.   
  
Lita rolled off easily "Traffic of course" She stopped again at one of the tables, finally deciding on a small printed picture. "And as mother bear has said, we got back to the hotel at 3:00 a.m."  
  
"One hour of heavy traffic at 2:00 a.m. in the morning?" Dawn raised a brow. "Somehow, I don't believe that."  
  
"Believe what you want" Lita checked her watch again. "We should probably head back to the airport. Our flight leaves in an hour and a half." She linked arms with Stacy looping the bag around her wrist.   
  
"Oh no you don't" Dawn pushed between the two. "One hour of traffic? What did you do?"  
  
"Well we did get in the suite at 3:00. Pool's open 24 hours a day." Lita slipped her shades back on as they exited the convention center. "So we talked until we thought it would be best to get some sleep."  
  
"Sounds like you had a good date then" Stacy tsk'd slightly as they slipped into the rental car. "How would you rate it and are there plans for a second date?"  
  
"I need to find y'all a new friend..go bother her about her love life." Lita made a face, waiting until Dawn and Torrie were settled before she pulled out of the parking lot. "Rating on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the best..I'd say 8."  
  
"With all that you did?" Dawn leaned forward, peering at the red head. "Why only an 8?"  
  
"Because" Lita gestured with a hand slowing down when they apporached the airport parking lot. "I still don't know him that well."  
  
"You are impossible" Dawn shook her head as she sat back. "Second date?"  
  
"No plans actually." Lita parked the car in the rental car's lot. "But if he asked..yeah I'd say the chances are pretty good."  
  
"Good" Dawn slipped out of the car, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I hope this works out for you Li, you deserve to be happy."  
  
"You act like I'm an old maid" Lita shook her head, sweeping her hair out of her face as they walked back to the airport. "And if it works out, it works out. If it doesn't than it doesn't. But, speaking of relationships." She shot a look over her shoulder to Torrie. "How are things going with Chris?"  
  
"Working out quite well actually" The blonde grinned, slipping her shades up. "He's kinda pissed that he can't be there for me all the time, but other than that..things are good."  
  
Lita squeezed the blonde's shoulders. "Good to hear it. Chris is a great guy" She shook her finger, and continued in a mock warning tone. "So if you don't treat him right..I'll kick your ass."  
  
Torrie raised a hand to her forehead, saluting the red head as they made their way to the terminal. "You have my word m'am."  
  
"Oooh" Stacy grabbed both diva's by the forearm. "Photo booths! Come on"  
  
"So" Lita huffed as she was half dragged to the photo booth. "What did y'all get up to last night?"  
  
"Usual" Dawn lagged behind, carefully setting down the vase. "Club hopping..nothing too out of the ordinary."  
  
Lita and Dawn stepped aside as Torrie and Stacy wedged themselves in the booth. Finally with all four diva's posing, Lita blinked. "I do not want to see another camera again."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes at Lita and the camera. "Then you are in the wrong profession"   
  
All four hammed it up for the final shot, and in a heap of arms and legs they tumbled out of the booth. "Who wants the first one?" Stacy looked between them, tugging patiently at the four photo strip. "I want the last"  
  
"Why are you actin' like we're never gonna see them again?" Lita picked up the painting she had bought. "And I'll take the third."  
  
"Might be kinda boring with all of us traveling together again" Torrie shrugged, "I'll take the first."  
  
"We see each other at every photo shoot anyway" Dawn cradled the vase in her arms again, accepting the second shot. "But still..might be nice to really travel together."  
  
"The way the schedules have been?" Lita tucked the picture in her pocket. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to spend together."  
  
"True" Stacy tucked the picture in her purse. "We'll have it all in pictures anyway."  
  
"Anyway" Torrie smoothed her hair out of her face. "We should get to our own terminal, the flight to Vancouver leaves in an hour and a half. Kurt will flip if we miss out for the meet and greet"  
  
"I'll see you on Tuesday or Monday" Lita tucked the painting under her other arm, addressing Dawn. "And do you have any specifications on the cake? Or am I just decorating?"  
  
"Just decorate" Dawn shrugged, linking arms with John as he approached. "And how about Tuesday..afternoon?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Lita grinned, linking arms with Stacy. "See you then" 

***********************

Stacy and Lita met back up with Evolution in the terminal. Dawn handing off a photo album of the San Antonio trip to Lita before they parted ways. And as the RAW crew waited for the flight to board, Lita and Stacy flipped through the photo album. They shared a few giggles, recalling the trip then more giggles as they came to the pictures from Lita's birthday party. Just before the album was tucked away in Lita's gym bag, the most recent photos (the pictures from the 'makeover') were slipped in. And with Stacy and Randy across from them, Hunter and Ric in front of them; Dave and Lita settled in for the flight to Edmonton. 

"Ric's not coming for the Hawaii trip" Dave glanced to his side, "So it'll be us, Stace, Randy, Hunter..and I believe Hunter mentioned Dawn and possibly John."  
  
"Why Dawn and John?" Lita lifted a brow, re-adjusting the pillow cushioning her neck. "Or is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
"Hunter hasn't mentioned anything..just that they might be joining us." He shrugged, leaning his seat back a touch. "Other than that..I know as much as you."  
  
"Hmm" Lita bit her lip, bringing the arm tray out to rest her arms. "Just makes me wonder you know? I can understand if we're traveling near the SmackDown roster, but Hunter said this was just an Evolution thing."  
  
He nodded, re-adjusting the cool air stream above them. "I know..guess we'll find out in Hawaii."  
  
"Should make things interesting." She shrugged, bridging her hands on the tray. "Has he said anything else about the trip?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nope. He and Ric were mostly discussing strategy for the re-match tomorrow and Ric's match with Shelton. Of course, they both had a hard time trying to talk the nerves out of Randy."  
  
"Big night tomorrow" She closed her eyes a moment, collecting her thoughts. "You and Stace are the only one's not on the card."  
  
"You worried about your match?"   
  
"I'm trying not to think about it actually." She shifted her gaze to the window. "But yeah..I am a little worried."  
  
He brought a hand over hers, squeezing gently. "You're going to win..and even if you don't. Just train harder."  
  
"That's what I'd do, win or lose" She smirked, looking back to him.   
  
"I wouldn't doubt that." With a yawn, he closed his eyes but still addressed the red head. "And we can go out, celebrate later."  
  
"Sounds like a plan" She tucked the arm tray back, leaning to the side. "I just hope Randy's okay for his match tomorrow, Mick's got a lot more experiance than Randy."  
  
"He knows that" He slouched slightly, allowing the red head to rest more. "But he's not focusing on that. He's focusing on winning."  
  
"Well still" She closed her eyes stretching her arms as the plane made it's way down the runway, "Especially with y'all banned from the area...but I'm sure he'll do fine." 

With Lita, Dave, Randy and Stacy sleeping for most of the flight to Edmonton; Hunter and Ric continued to discuss strategy for both of their important matches. Also mentioned was Lita's big match, whether she would say yes on RAW and the issue of one Texas Rattlesnake. By the time the plane touched down in Edmonton, all of Evolution's members were sleeping. A hold up at the terminal and then to the safety of the limo. And now, with all of them safely tucked away in one of the suites, Stacy and Lita settled in for the evening. 

***********

"This is a really cute picture" Stacy held the Old West photo out at arm's length. "I want to do one of these again."  
  
"Yeah it is" Lita stretched out on the couch. "And I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunites to do so."  
  
"Are you looking forward to Hawaii?" Stacy tucked the photo back in the photo album. "I can't wait..it's going to be so much fun."  
  
"Well duh Stace" Lita tossed a pillow at the blonde. "It's Hawaii."  
  
Stacy rolled her eyes, tossing the pillow back. "But a photo shoot too?" She huffed. "We have enough of those already."  
  
"Technically it's not a photo shoot." Lita waited a moment before tossing the pillow at her again. "It's a DVD..and-"  
  
"Partly a re-taping for the enterance video" Hunter joined the diva's in the living room of the suite. "Which might be a tad..presumpteous of me." He shot a look to Lita. "But I'm fairly confident, we'll be announcing our two newest members by the end of RAW."  
  
"Would you be terribly upset if I said no?" Lita lifted a brow at Hunter. "Because..there is still no guarantee."  
  
He perched on the arm of the loveseat. "I've known you long enough to not expect the ordinary." He shrugged, eyeing the red head. "But, I also know how much you love having the title; whether you admit to it or not..that title is a driving force."  
  
"Hypothetically speaking" Stacy glanced between the two, picking at the pillow in her arms. "If she lost..would you care what her answer was?"  
  
"Even if she lost, she always has a shot" He slid down into the chair. "And she already knows the answer to that question."  
  
"Just leave it alone" Lita pressed her lips into a firm line, hopping up from the couch. "I'm heading out. I need to eat."  
  
"Ric's still got jet lag to shake off" Randy stepped into the living room. "So it looks like it's just the five of us."  
  
"We're ready whenever you all are" Dave joined Lita by the door. "Anywhere you want to go?"  
  
"Nope..just want food" Lita grabbed her jacket from the hall closet. "So let's go" 

He nodded, offering his arm as the they exited first, Randy, Stacy and Hunter following suit. After a lengthy dinner, club hopping was skipped. With the big night for most of Evolution tomorrow..a good night's rest was in order. However, by the time that Hunter, Dave, Randy and Stacy were settled, Lita found herself wide awake. With the only light coming from the television, the red head pulled her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the screen. Backlash, RAW and everything that was upcoming raced through her mind as she half watched the images. Win or lose, Evolution would have a new member..she just hoped it would be as the new woman's champion. 


	10. Believe in Me

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Backlash Spoilers in this chapter only. So if you didn't watch Backlash..don't read until after RAW!. Other than that, nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summary: Backlash: before and during.   
Notes: Obvious ones are the Women's and Men's championships..though I will say right off the bat, big time congrats to both Victoria and Benoit on a successful title defense, but that just doesn't fit in my story. 

************************************************************* 

4:00 p.m. Sunday, April 19. Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. 

Lita, Stacy, Randy, Dave, Hunter and Ric were currently sitting in the living room of their hotel suite. Running through their minds..the event that would occur in a little more than one hours time. Backlash would be kicking off and on the line pride, titles and the Evolution stronghold. Providing that Randy would prevail and Lita and Hunter overcome the odds to win, Evolution would finally be able to say they had all of the gold on RAW. Stacy looked on with wide eyes as Randy hopped up from the couch, pacing the length of the living room. They all watched on as he methodically clenched and unclenched his fists in preperation for his match with Mick Foley. Finally, with one last look around the room, Hunter stood..giving the unspoken signal that it was time for Evolution to leave the sanctuary of the suite and make their way to the arena. For Lita, Dave, Randy and Stacy it would be a return trip, but now it was the final trip until Backlash was over. With Hunter leading the way, they trekked through the halls and to the elevator. Not a word was spoken as the hopefully soon to be, truly most dominating force on RAW, walked through the lobby. Lita nodded in greeting as they passed Chris Jericho and then again as they passed Edge. One by one they slipped into the limo, gym bags tossed into the trunk and of course the shades slipped on for them all. 

***********

4:45 p.m. Rexall Place. 

The trip to the arena was mostly in silence..save for the run through of the card. Ric would be facing Shelton to kick off the night, Randy would be facing Mick right after Lita took on Victoria. And of course, they were all aware that the big main event was the Triple Threat re-match. With Randy and Dave taking the lead, the collective of Evolution and Lita made their way through the parking lot. Stacy clutched tightly at Lita's hand, her gaze trained on the squared shoulders of Randy. Randy had mentioned previously, this was a side of him that he didn't want Stacy to see..a side that he didn't want Stacy to be around. Right until they had their final pre-Backlash pow-wow, he had tried to talk her in to staying at the hotel. But no, Stacy wanted to be there, no matter what..if not for Randy, then for Lita. The diva's exchanged a look as they entered the arena, Lita letting out a low sigh as she passed through the doorway. She knew full well that Trish, Molly, Gail or Jazz could be lurking around the corner..waiting to strike. She also knew, that by sticking herself in the woman's locker room would put her in a possibly vunerable situation. And, due to that fact..and despite the fact that she had not given a straight answer on her position with Evolution..Lita walked along the hallway with them and to the Evolution locker room. And now, with the door safely shut behind them..or at least behind most of them since Hunter had to be filmed seperate, she unpacked her ring attire. Across the locker room from her, Randy was unpacking a gym bag and pre-loading a garbage can. The diva's shuddered as they heard the items being dropped in, both knowing full well what could and would happen should Randy be on the receiving end of the not so nice toys. And now, with Ric getting ready..Stacy and Lita exited the locker room. 

"I'm scared" Stacy sighed as the two walked the halls, heading first for the catering room. "I have never seen him like this."  
  
"It's a big match" Lita shrugged it off, glancing to the sides before they turned the corner. "But just have faith Stace."  
  
Stacy nodded as they entered the catering hall, finally sitting down at a corner table. "I just can't help but worry."  
  
"I know how you feel" Lita leaned forward, her eyes trained on the monitor in the corner. "This is how I used to feel..when Team X-Treme was around." She shook her head, flicking another glance to one of the Heat matches. "Jeff..that boy has given me so many near heart attacks, I can't count that high."  
  
Stacy watched as the diva across from her inhaled and exhaled..almost mechanically. "Then what would you do?"  
  
Lita lifted a brow, "What else could I do? I would pray."  
  
"Pray" Stacy sat back, raking a hand through her hair. "And if that's not enough?"  
  
"Stacy honey" Lita pressed her lips into a firm line. "Wings and a prayer..that's how I would describe Jeff. Believe in Randy..he obviously does."  
  
"Do you miss Jeff?" Stacy eyed the red head, shifting the mood of the conversation for her own sake. "I mean, I know you still see him, but do you miss having him around backstage?"  
  
"Of course I miss him" Lita tossed her hands in the air. "I miss Team X-Treme, I miss having a best friend around to wake me up at odd hours of the night to listen to a poem, I miss Matt going off on his little triads..I miss it all; good times and bad." She flung her head back, closing her eyes a moment. "I miss having the sense of family..within the larger family that _is_ this business."  
  
"I had that sense of family in WCW" Stacy smiled a touch. "The Nitro girls..and then during the Invasion,..but nothing has compared to now."  
  
"Invasion" Lita shot a look to the blonde. "That was quite the time now wasn't it?"  
  
Stacy let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah it sure was..but I'd like to think we're friends now."  
  
"So long as you don't go after my man?" Lita lifted a brow, shaking a finger at the blonde in warning. "We'll be just fine."  
  
With a laugh, Stacy agreed. "You can count on me not doing that..and Dawn will just die to hear you say those words again" She glanced to the monitor, heaving another sigh. "Well..we should get back to the locker room..looks like the last Heat match is on."  
  
The diva's stood, but as Stacy exited the catering room, Lita lingered behind to watch the final match..Matt vs. Val Venis. A small smile graced her face as she watched, but turned quickly into a frown as Val hit the money shot for the victory. With a slight shake of her head, Lita turned on heel to catch up with Stacy. The two linked arms as they walked through the halls, running head on into Shawn Michaels. With a respectful nod, Shawn stood to the side allowing the diva's to pass. And as they made their way back to the locker room, Lita looked over her shoulder..mouthing 'good luck' to the Heartbreak Kid. 

***********************

6:00 p.m. Evolution Locker Room. Rexall Place. 

Ric sat in one corner of the locker room..prepping Hunter for his big match. Randy was off doing a small interview, which left Lita, Stacy and Dave to make small conversation. The red head was currently in her ring attire and stretching against the wall. She rolled her shoulders, stretching out her calf muscles..mouthing the lyrics to the song currently blaring from Stacy's portable C.D. player.  
  
"Must you always play AC/DC?" Lita shot a glance to the blonde. "I know they're your favorite..but please..You Shook Me All Night Long is not good preparation music for me."  
  
"Then what is?" Stacy lifted a brow at the red head. "I can switch CD's if you want."  
  
Lita nodded towards her gym bag as she pushed off the wall, settling on the floor to stretch her arms over head. "I've got Linkin Park in there..anything'll do."  
  
Stacy rolled her eyes, but complied, popping in Meteora for the red head. "Happy now?"  
  
"Switch it to the third track..then yes" Lita leaned forward, grasping her hands together.   
  
With the selected track now playing, Stacy resumed her spot on the bench. "I hope Chris wins tonight" She cleared her throat when Hunter shot her a look. "Jericho..I hope he humiliates that dumb slut."  
  
"His match is next" Dave glanced up from the magazine in his hands, nodding to the monitor in the locker room. "After this promo"  
  
Lita lifted her head, a look of pure disgust crossing her face as the images from WrestleMania were shown. "That stupid, little, conniving, backstabbing, two-timing snake in the grass." Her muscles tensed as Trish was shown slapping Chris. "Bitch."  
  
"Hey" Hunter finally spoke, watching the red head's every move. "Keep your focus on the match. Those two losers should be far from your mind right now."  
  
Lita simply nodded, hopping up from the floor. "I need to take a walk" She bounced from foot to foot, rolling her shoulders. "I'll see y'all after my match."

***********

Dave caught up to her in the halls, tucking his magazine in his pants pocket. "Hunter's right you know..you have to focus on the match."  
  
"I'm not doubting that" Lita shook her hands in front of her, clenching and unclenching. "I am focused and I will win."  
  
"Then relax a little" He placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to slow her pace. "Their match just started."  
  
She nodded, placing a hand over one of his as the two walked through the halls, stopping at a crate near one of the monitors. "I just want to see Chris get some retribution" She smiled crisply, hopping up on the crate.  
  
"I know you do" He leaned next to the crate, smoothing her hair out of her face. "And he will..just like you'll win, just like Randy will retain and just like Hunter will get the title back."  
  
She eyed him wearily, lacing her hand with his. "¿Cómo usted sabe eso?"  
  
He shrugged, glancing quickly to the monitor before he replied. "Porque tengo fe y porque creo."  
  
The ghost of a smile graced her face when she responded. "¿Diga un rezo para mí?"  
  
He grinned, kissing her temple. "Usted puede contar en él." He lifted his left arm "Soy mensajero de heaven's."  
  
She rolled her eyes, pinching his forearm. "Smart ass"  
  
He smirked. "Judging by that magazine..I'd say your ass is smarter."  
  
"Trying to be cute huh?" She swung her legs, shaking her head slightly. "Flattery will get you nowhere..and where did you get that?"  
  
"I borrowed it from Eugene" He shrugged, releasing her hand to wrap an arm around her waist. "But only after I promised I'd get you and Stacy to sign it."  
  
"Is that so?" She lifted a brow, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "And just how am I supposed to sign with no pen?"  
  
His eyes twinkled, "There's a pen in my pocket"  
  
"Pervert" She dropped her arms, shoving him playfully. "I'll sign when I'm the new woman's champion."  
  
He scooped her into his arms, glancing again to the monitor. "Well..your match is going to be starting soon..Jericho has this one in the bag."  
  
"Well you aren't walking me to ringside..or carrying me there for that matter." She shoved at his chest, swinging her legs. "So if I'm going to wrestle, you need to put me down."  
  
He shrugged, tipping his face slightly to steal a kiss before he complied. "For good luck."  
  
As he set her down, she tipped her face upwards claiming her own kiss. "For extra luck."  
  
"I won't argue with that" With his arms drawn tightly around her, he planted another kiss. "Now you better win that match." He released her slowly as they watched Chris celebrating his win in the ring.   
  
She kissed her fingertips, touching them to his forehead. "Now..go keep Hunter and Randy sane." 

***********

While Lita was elated to be the woman's champion once again..she growled in frustration; extending a hand to Victoria to help the fellow diva to her feet. Damn Molly and Gail..it would figure that since they had left her alone before the match, they would pull some stupid shit like this. In mutual respect, Victoria and Lita left the ring, playing it up for the crowd before they ducked through the curtains. With one last handshake, Lita took off for the Evolution locker room, the title belt draped over her shoulder. But, her celebration would be postponed..for when she entered the locker room, it appeared that everyone was afraid to breathe. Randy was prepping himself for his big match that night. And, as the red head slipped to her locker..she met the ice blue eyes of Randy. She bit her lip, glancing quickly to Stacy whom was already wringing her hands..but she clapped a hand on Randy's shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze for good luck. And, with the trash can of goodies in hand, Randy exited the locker room. 

A quick shower later and a towel draped over her shoulders, Lita was now perched on Dave's lap and clutching Stacy's hands. The locker room watched on, wincing when 'barbie' was not so nicely introduced to Randy's forehead and cheering quietly when Randy countered. Lita soon found herself with her arms around the blonde diva, whispering words of comfort to her as the brutal and bloody match continued. She rubbed her back comfortingly, when Mick came down hard on Randy..assuring both of them that Randy would walk out of there okay. Both diva's turned their heads when Randy and Mick re-entered the ring, even though it did mean that Randy would walk out of there. With a slight nod of her head, Stacy acknowledged the presence of the others..more specifically, Ric and Dave as they made their way out of the locker room. And now, with baited breath, she and Lita glued their gaze to the monitor..sighing in relief as Randy scored the second RKO to pick up the win. They looked on in silence as the three re-entered the locker room, Randy refusing to go to the hospital. Hunter's match was more important..he hissed through his teeth, glaring daggers at Ric and Dave as they argued with him on the issue. But, when all was said and done..and after seeing the tears brimming in Stacy's eyes, Ric and Stacy walked the young champion down to the trainers room. 

Lita and Randy sat in the hall, just outside the locker room..Randy claiming he needed some time to cool off before he went back in there.   
  
"This is why I didn't want her here" Randy growled in frustration, flinging his head back against the wall. "She shouldn't be here tonight."  
  
"You can't tell her what's best for her" Lita eyed the young man, crossing her legs in front of her. "She's just worried about you."  
  
"And? What if I hadn't won?" He closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth. "What if something had happened to her?"  
  
She lifted a brow "That was a risk she was willing to take, win or lose Randy. It was her risk to take. Besides which, you won didn't you?"   
  
He pressed his lips into a grim smile. "Just barely..but hell yeah I won."  
  
"Then what are you so worried about?" She hopped up, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "You won, the night is almost over..we just have to wait for Hunter to get that belt back."  
  
"You say that like he's already won" He eyed the diva as he stood. "And since I didn't get to say it before..congrats." He extended a hand to her, mutual respect passing between the two.  
  
She shook his hand briskly. "That's because..in his mind, he already has won. That's all you need."  
  
He smirked, pausing before he opened the door to the locker room. "Dave and Ric were wrong about you..not being like Evolution."  
  
She placed a hand on the wall, "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Because" He turned the door knob. "You and Hunter think alike..as long as you can picture the victory, crystal clear in your mind; gain that psychological advantage. You've already won."  
  
She shrugged, pushing off the wall. "I've always just held to the belief..your toughest opponent in the ring is yourself. Once you get past that, you're good to go." She slipped between him and the door, waltzing in before him. "Oh lord." She bit her lip as Edge's music hit the arena. "That boy best not do anything stupid." 

***********

Hunter stood in the center of the locker room, all eyes trained on him as he finished his last minute preparations for his big match. The big moment had finally arrived..whether he would deliver on his promise was yet to be seen. With one final nod and a water bottle in hand, he exited the locker room. Ric's loss to Shelton had put an early damper on the Evolution locker room, but with two straight victories, and one title hopefully added to the pot; Evolution was now running on high. Stacy and Lita were now wedged between Randy and Dave as the locker room watched the final match. They all leaned forward, silently cheering on their leader, sitting back in frustration as Shawn just raised his arm to break the three count. However, the mood quickly changed when Hunter delivered on his promise..securing the title once again. Stacy and Lita hugged in jubiliation as Hunter raised the title belt over his head, jumping up and down for joy as he made his way back to the locker room. And now, with his match over..Evolution exited the arena; with all the gold in their treasure chest.  
  
"Now I know how the King felt" Lita rubbed at her cheek, the title belt draped over her shoulder. "But I guess it's the thought that counts." She wrinkled her nose as they made their way through the parking lot. "I just wish he'd use another way..then licking people on the face."  
  
"Eugene just wanted to congratulate you" Stacy snickered, "Do you need sanitizer for your cheek now?"  
  
"Ha ha" Lita stuck her tounge out at the blonde. "I'd like to see how you'd take it"  
  
"Hey Lita" Eric Bischoff caught up with the group. "I just wanted to extend my personal congratulations to you."  
  
"Yeah?" Lita turned on heel, facing the boss. "Normally I'd tell you to fu-"  
  
"She means thank you" Hunter nudged the red head in the side. "And we would love to stick around and chat..but we have a wounded member in our party." He thumbed to Randy. "So if you would excuse us"  
  
Eric nodded, puffing out his chest at the red head. "Yes well..have a good night then. And again, my sincere congratulations on your victory. I couldn't think of a better woman to hold that title."  
  
Lita bit her lip, forcing a polite smile as she turned..heading to the limo. "That fake, creepy, slimy"  
  
"Easy" Dave rested a hand on her shoulder as they reached the limo. "Backlash is done, you have the title..that's all you need to think about."   
  
She rolled her eyes, waiting until the trunk was popped to toss her bag in. "Yeah well..he still creeps me out."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about Lita" Hunter tossed his bag inside, re-adjusting the title belt on his shoulder. "As long as you say yes tomorrow, you will have absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
The red head nodded, leaning into Dave. "Let's just get out of here..the farther away from that creepy little slime ball I am, the better I feel." She let out a breath, dropping the belt from her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Li" Matt rolled down the passengers window as he drove past. "Congrats..nice to see you with that title again."  
  
"Thanks Hardy" She quirked a smile, saluting the man who had played such a large role in her life. "Sorry about your loss earlier."  
  
He shrugged, eyeing the red head and her compainions. "What can ya say? You win some an' you lose some." With a roll of his shoulders he wrapped it up. "Anyway, just wanted to congratulate you..you deserve it"  
  
"Yeah..guess so" She shrugged slightly, placing a hand on the car door. "See ya in Calgary." 

***********************

With Randy and Stacy staying behind, Ric working on a re-match with Shelton and Hunter on the phone confirming last minute arrangements for the Hawaii trip; Dave and Lita found themselves in a bar celebrating the victories that evening. It had indeed been a sucessful night for Evolution and even though Lita hadn't given her official answer, it was fairly certain that Evolution would be one member stronger the following night in Calgary. Hunter had informed them all that Stacy would be announced formally during the opening of RAW..and that Lita would be announced at the closing. Hunter had also informed Lita, that the reason John and Dawn had been asked to come with them to Hawaii, was for John's birthday. And, while the red head was a tad shocked that Hunter would even think of that, she was thankful. And so with all of the details on the forthcoming week squared away; Dave and Lita celebrated the victory and the forthcoming expansion of Evolution well into the night. 

************************************************************* 

Author notes: Hunter's actions will remain as they have for prior chapters and throughout until his plans are fully set forth. Playing up the cerebral assasin bit and whatnot. Other than that..I can't say much for the story, just that everything has been laid out in my mind. 

Translations: 

Lita: ¿Cómo usted sabe eso?/How do you know that?   
Dave: Porque tengo fe y porque creo./ Because I have faith and because I believe  
Lita: ¿Diga un rezo para mí?/ Say a prayer for me?  
Dave: Usted puede contar en él. Soy mensajero de heaven's./ You can count it, I am heaven's messenger. 


	11. Where I Belong

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Some RAW and some Backlash spoilers, so if you haven't watched or heard of the outcomes, don't read the chapter. Other than that, nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summary: RAW, 4-19; With a few of the elements from the actual show..but of course my way   
Notes: See previous chapters for applicable notes and read the following: From this chapter foreward, I will be using the schedule, just altering the televised events to my liking. And as always, I thank anyone who has reviewed..you all rock! 

************************************************************* 

3:00 p.m. Monday, April 19., Calgary, Alberta, Canada. 

Despite the fact that she would be leaving Calgary with Evolution, and despite the fact the she had traveled to Calgary with Evolution; Lita found herself alone in her hotel room. True, while her hotel room was right down the hall from the others, she had asked for some isolation. Just to give her a little extra time to think things over. Hunter and Chris Jericho had met with her earlier, informing her that during the Highlight Reel, Chris would be covering Backlash Highlights..and his special guest would be Evolution. They talked over the segment, agreeing that it was the perfect time for Lita to announce her offical entry in to Evolution. Stacy, as planned, was set to just make her debut with Evolution. And now, with a little under two hours to go before RAW started, Lita sat back in the living room of her private suite. Just as she had settled in, the offending noise from her cellphone interrupted her thoughts. 

With a wary brow, Lita checked the display area before replying to the caller "What?" She tucked the phone between her shoulder and her ear.   
  
"Well if I recognize the number? Duh Jeff, of course I'll just say whatever."  
  
She rolled her eyes, bringing her nails in front of her face. "Uh huh..tonight is the night and thank you."  
  
She shot an annoyed look at the door, "Hold up okay? Someone's bangin' at my door."  
  
The red head swung her legs down from the couch, peering through the peephole before the door to her hotel suite was flung open. There standing on the other side..and grinning from ear to ear, one Jeff Hardy. "You little twerp, when did you get here?"  
  
"I was in the area" He shrugged, leaning against the door frame. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Did you pack up and move to Calgary?" She lifted a brow, stepping aside for Jeff. "Or are you stayin' with Chris?"  
  
"Stayin' with Chris and" He reached behind into his backpack. "I've got a ringside ticket for RAW tonight. Plus, I came to see Fozzy."  
  
"Ringside huh?" She flopped back down on the couch, resting her legs on the arm. "No backstage pass?"  
  
"Please..like I'd want to be backstage" He shuddered, flopping down into one of the chairs. "And I must say Li..nice ring attire you had last night." He shook his head, "Paying homage to your favorite wrestler?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, picking at the couch cushions. "Good luck dipstick" She shrugged, swinging her legs. "And it worked."  
  
"So it did" He raked a hand through his hair, which was currently blue, purple and red. "Nice to see Chris win too."  
  
"Yeah..I'm glad Jerky won last night" She smirked, popping a piece of gum in her mouth. "But..that won't be enough for him; he wants more revenge than that."   
  
He smirked, tossing a pillow in the air. "I wouldn't doubt it, that woman is more trouble than she's worth."  
  
"You say that now" She lifted a brow, snapping her gum. "But I can distinctly recall a time that you were just as smitten..if not more so with her."  
  
"I don't deny it Li" He shrugged, clutching the pillow to his chest. "But hindsight is 20/20..can't do shit about it now."  
  
"True enough" She flung her head back, staring up at the ceiling. "So..can you give me a hand with John's birthday cake?"  
  
"Last time I helped you decorate a cake" He lifted a brow, rolling off the chair to crouch next to her. "I ended up with more icing on me than on the cake. So.." He pinched her cheek. "Yes, I'll help."  
  
She stuck out her tounge rolling to her stomach. "Goofball."  
  
"When do you need to be at the arena?" His eyes twinkled as he stuffed a hand in his pants pocket. "Or are you catchin' a ride with Evolution?"  
  
"I'm supposed to run through a few things with Val during the Heat tapings" She shrugged, cupping her chin in her hands. "Which means, I should be leaving soon."  
  
"Then let's go" He brought his hand out, tossing a set of car keys in the air. "I borrowed Chris' car keys."  
  
She shook her head as she stood. "Borrowed with or without permission?"  
  
"Without..so let's go" He tugged impatiently on her belt loops. "Now"  
  
"Wait just a minute" She stretched her arms out, making her way into the bedroom to pack up her things. "And if you're borrowing Chris' car, how is Chris going to get to the arena?" She shouldered her bag, sliding her sunglasses on the tip of her head.  
  
He shrugged, grabbing her gym bag strap. "He has a cell phone..he can make calls to people."  
  
"I need my key card" The red head let out a breath, grabbing her card at the last minute. "You're gonna yank my arm out of the socket." 

***********

Ric Flair exited the Evolution suite, just in time to see the exit of his fellow North Carolinians. He shook his head, watching on as Lita and Jeff raced through the halls of the hotel, the red head's carefree laughter echoing in their wake. As they turned the corner, ducking in to the elevator, Lita grinned happily..finally..for the first time in a long time, things were starting to feel normal. 

***********************

5:00 p.m. Backstage, Pengrowth Saddledome 

Jeff stuck by the red head's side as long as he could..well really, the two camped out in the parking lot until the red head absolutely had to leave. And when Val Venis approached, Jeff made his exit, squeezing the red head's shoulders as he departed. Val and Lita discussed strategy for the inter-gender tag match later as they walked into the arena. With their match one match following Randy's promo, and the third on the card for the RAW portion..they used what time they had to prep. Their opponents that evening would be none other than Gail Kim and Matt Hardy. Before his own match with Christian, Chris was supposed to have his Backlash Highlight Reel. Hunter had somehow managed to keep Evolution off of the event card that night, claiming injury for himself, Ric and Randy. Then, the final match of the night would be a tag-team match, featuring Chris Benoit and Edge vs. HBK and Kane. Once she was finished discussing strategy, Lita made her way to her own locker room. A slight roll of her eyes at the strategic placement this evening..right across the hall from Evolution. The red head sighed, tossing her gym bag in the corner as she made herself at home. With the title belt resting on the chair in the corner, and her ring attire on the bench; she turned up the volume on her own portable CD player. With Godsmack's Serenity encompassing the room, she began her normal pre-match prepartions. However, her stretching was cut slightly short as Chris Jericho stormed into the locker room. With pure innocence radiating from her eyes, she informed the flustered Canadian that one Jeff Hardy had the keys to his car. And with that knowledge safely in hand, Chris left the diva to her own thoughts once again. 

When Evolution arrived to the arena, the red head bit her lip in thought. Tonight was the big night, that no one knew about. Evolution would not only add the woman's title to their stronghold, but Lita would take her place amongst the dominating force on RAW. Her eyes twinkled as Randy stood in the ring, Stacy by his side. So there was one down, one more to go. But, aside from watching them on the monitor and despite the fact that they were right across the hall from her; she had yet to physically see the members of Evolution. Edge had already stopped by, wishing her luck on her match and Val had stopped by to run through things one last time. The diva nearly shook with fear as Kane did his promo..Lord but that man was scary. She just hoped that whomever his sacrifice was..it wasn't someone with red hair. But, with Garrison Cade now taking on Taijiri, the red head began her last minute preparations. Ring attire on, she bounced from foot to foot, mentally shaking off her nerves. A low sigh of frustration escaped as she recalled one of the last times she had been involved in an inter-gender tag with Matt. Shit, that night would never leave the red head's memory. She shook it off, biting her lip as the match on the monitor came to a close. Just as the red head was opening the door, a stage hand knocked, letting her know that her match was up next. She shouldered the title belt, shutting the door behind her and found herself staring straight into the eyes of Dave. 

"Hunter just wants you to know.." He stepped forward, taking her hand in his. "He tried to get you off the card tonight"   
  
She shrugged. "Not a big deal..just a tag team match."  
  
He nodded, "I'm well aware of that..Hunter also tried to get one of us as your tag-team partner." Gently, he swept her hair back from her face. "Just be careful out there..alright?"  
  
"I'm not made of glass" She wrinkled her nose, perching on tip toe to plant a kiss on his cheek. "And Val's a pretty decent wrestler, so you, Hunter, Ric, Randy and Stacy have absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
He shook his head, walking her to the end of the hall. "I'd walk you down to the ring, but since nothing is official." He tugged gently on her hand, bringing an arm around her waist. "I'll wish you good luck from here."  
  
She tipped her face upwards, meeting his halfway. "Thank you.." She grinned, wiping a trace of lipstick away from the corner of his mouth. "Now you better scoot before you break good ole' JR's beliefs that you're nothin' but a monster." 

***********

With Gail and Matt already in the ring, and Molly Holly at ringside; Lita waited at the top of the ramp for Val to make his exit. She played to the crowd as her enterance music died down, sending a look straight down to Jeff..who was in fact right at ring side. Just as Lita was making her way towards the curtains, someone's enterance music did start. But instead of Val's the fire burned on the screen signaling the arrival of the Big Red Machine. She gaped in fear as the big Valbowski did appear on stage, tossed out rather roughly by Kane. Her legs gave way, as she scrambled towards the edge of the stage, staring up at the big man in fear. He tossed his head back, laughing at the trembling red head before helping her to her feet..yanking her up roughly by the hair. With images of the Undertaker's delivery at the top of the stage flashing before her eyes, Lita shot up a prayer that this would not end the same way. And now, with Kane's hands firmly grasping her shoulders..her feet dangling above the arena floor and whatever else was below, the red head summoned all of her strength; kicking and screaming for her life. However, just as Kane moved his grip from her shoulders to her neck, she blinked in shock; of all people Matt had raced his way up the ramp and was now assulting the big red monster. Lita was dropped roughly to the tables, her back taking the brunt of the fall. With Lita seemingly now out of the way on the arena floor below as Kane set his sights on Matt. She picked herself up slowly..watching on in horror as Matt was picked up and tossed down like a sack of potatoes. And with the red head now curled into fetal position, Matt a bloody mess at the other end of the stage, Kane lifted his arms summoning the fire. But, just as soon as the big red machine made his exit, Lita's trembling form was lifted into the familiar arms of Jeff. She clung to her best friend, peering out from her hands at Matt's still motionless body on the Titantron. 

***********

Jeff raced through the backstage, whispering to the diva in his arms as he navigated the halls. With Edge's direction, they made their way to the trainers room, if only to ease the red head's fear. Lita rocked back and forth in Jeff's arms, shaking her head when one of the trainers shot off a slew of questions. With an ice pack held to her lower back, she eyed the trainer; demanding to know where Matt was. When she was met with only a shrug, she hopped off the table and with Jeff at her side, left the trainers room for the sanctuary of her own locker room. 

"I don't get it" Lita's shoulders shook as they walked through the halls. "Why?"  
  
"Because he's a monster..that's why" Jeff growled, slamming his fist against the wall as they turned the corner. "He just picks a target and boom."  
  
"I know that.." She shuddered, raking a hand through her hair. "I meant Matt..why would he help me?"  
  
"There's only one person who can answer that darlin'" He draped an arm over her shoulders, slowing their pace. "And until we find him? We won't know."  
  
She closed her eyes, leaning into the man. "I just don't get it, a few months ago he broke my heart, gave up what we had" She tried in vain to swallow down the lump of emotions in her throat. "Got me fired, humilitated me, tried to end my damn career.." Her voice faltered as the tears flowed freely. "And now..he just saved my career at the risk of his own." The ice pack slippped from her back as she buried her face in her hands. "I just don't understand"  
  
He stopped in his tracks, taking the red head in his arms. "There are just some things we aren't meant to understand yet" He rubbed his hands up and down her back, not caring that they were in the middle of the hall. "And whatever his intentions..just thank the Lord that he did it. Question it all you want later, but just thank the Lord that he did it."  
  
She shook her head against his chest. "That's not good enough right now Jeff. I want to know why he would just do something like that"  
  
"I wish I could tell you Li-li" He pulled away slightly, hooking a finger under her chin. "But, until we find Matt..you aren't going to get any answers. So let's just get you back to your locker room before that monster comes back here."   
  
"You won't have to worry about that" Chris Jericho held up a dented steel chair. "Edge and I found him first."  
  
"That's no guarantee" The diva sighed, eyeing the blonde man. "How's Matt?"  
  
"Matt's on his way to the hospital" Chris tossed the chair to the ground. "He'll be alright Li..what about you?"  
  
She shrugged, leaning into Jeff for support. "I can still walk and talk, so I guess I'm alright."  
  
Chris sighed, glancing over her head to exchange a look with Jeff. "You still up for the Highlight Reel then?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" She pressed her lips into a firm line, squaring her shoulders as they made their way down the hall to her locker room. "I've taken worse than what just happened out there."  
  
"I know that Li, but" Chris raked a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall outside of her locker room. "This night was big enough to begin with..and now this? Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
She snapped out "I said I'm alright..now just give me a few to grab a shower and I'll be all better" She rolled her eyes, yanking the locker room door open. "I'll see you in the ring." 

***********

Jeff, Edge, two steel chairs and Hunter's best friend the sledgehammer waited in guerilla position. Before Evolution made their way to the ring for the Highlight Reel, Hunter had asked the diva if she was really up to doing this. He said he would understand if she needed more time and also ensured that Kane would get what was coming to him next Monday. And now, with all five Evolution members standing in the ring, Hunter took over on the mic. 

"I told you all at Backlash that lightning would not strike twice" He smirked to the crowd, draping the title belt over his other shoulder. "And I proved to all of you, that I am the Game..and I am that damn good." He paused, waiting for the crowd to finish up the you tapped out chants. "I proved you all wrong..Randy proved you all wrong. And now?" He grinned proudly to the fellow members. "We are back at the top where we belong. We have all the damn gold on RAW and I can safely say..that every piece is in it's place."  
  
Just as Hunter was about to continue, Lita's music hit the arena. And with her own mic. in hand, the red head stood at the top of the stage. "First..I just want to say, congrats to y'all. But Hunter?" She shook her head, making her way down to the ring. "You're wrong about one thing. You might be at the top of the mountain..and every piece might be in place." She walked up the stairs, shifting the woman's title belt to her other shoulder as she stood on the apron. "But seems to me like you're missing something."  
  
As planned, Hunter slipped his shades off. "I guess this is payback huh? For me interrupting you last time?" He sneered, reaching into his pocket. "But uh..unless you have change for a $100..get your ass out of here."  
  
She rolled her eyes, draping her arms over the top rope. "You don't get it do you? You might have every title that a man can hold but" She lifted the belt above her head. "What about this? Without this..Evolution will never hold all of the gold on RAW."  
  
Hunter lifted a brow, exchanging a look with Ric before he stepped back..making a sweeping motion with his arm. "Then by all means..champ. Join us."  
  
"You really must be out of it" She smirked. "To think that I would willingly get in that ring..with all of you in there."  
  
Hunter thumbed to Randy and Dave, who in turn made their way to the ropes; creating an entry way for the red head. "I meant something else..just give me one minute of your time."  
  
Lita rolled her shoulders shifting her weight from foot to foot to play up the crowd. Then with a shrug, she slipped through the ropes; securing the belt with one hand as she addressed Hunter. "Clock's ticking"  
  
"Then I'll make this quick" Hunter handed his title belt off to Ric, "I'm going to offer you the chance of a lifetime. One that everyone else sitting in the back would die for."  
  
"If it's to become your personal dancer?" She shifted her weight back, eyeing Dave and Randy as they stood on either side of her. "Then you can forget it."  
  
Hunter smirked stepping forward, "Tempting as that might be for you, I had something else in mind." He placed a hand over the mic., leaning forward to whisper the request into her ear.   
  
"You have got to be kidding" Lita glanced to all five members of Evolution. "You want me..to join you all?" She rolled her eyes, moving back to the ropes. "No way" She turned, slipping through the ropes as she dropped her mic. in the ring.  
  
"Think about it Lita" Hunter addressed the diva, halting her attempts to leave the area. "You'd be safe, you'd be protected. Kane would never lay his hands on you again. Eric couldn't fire you because he wouldn't dream of messing with us." He stepped forward, leaning over the top ropes. "And with Stone Cold gone..who else is going to protect your job? Matt?" He stepped back, lifting the ropes when she re-entered the ring. "I'll give him credit..he tried his damndest to make sure you wouldn't be too harmed. But, had it been us instead of him? Kane would not be walking out of this arena."  
  
She rolled her shoulders, wrenching the mic. from his grasp. "Three conditions, and if they're not met by next Monday; this deal is off and you leave me alone for good."  
  
Hunter nodded, leaning in as she placed a hand over the mic to make her requests. "If that's all..then let me be the first to welcome you to Evolution" He handed the mic. off to Ric; extending a hand to the red head.  
  
She shifted the title belt again, gripping Hunter's hands in hers. "Don't forget. If my requests aren't met, I am gone."  
  
He grinned in response, yanking her forward slightly..only to swing her to the side. And with Hunter raising her left hand and Dave her right, the chain was complete. Evolution had all the gold and Lita was now officially in. 

***********

With one final pose at the top of the stage, Evolution filed through the curtains. Hunter leading the way of the dominating tribe. 

"Don't worry about the shirts Lita" Hunter exchanged an amused glance with the red head, addressing one of her three requests. "We'll get you and Stacy different shirts..and Evolution as a whole will get a new shirt done."  
  
"Don't forget the other two and we'll be just fine" Lita shrugged as they made their way to the Evolution locker room. "Can we go now?"  
  
"The other two will be taken care of..and" Hunter leaned against the wall, nodding towards her locker room. "We just need to get your stuff into the limo. And, if you still want to catch the Fozzy concert, we can just make ourselves at home in the limo."  
  
She nodded, biting back a laugh as Dave and Randy retrieved her things. "That was not necessary you two..but thanks" She pinched Randy's cheek lightly, lacing her hand with Dave's as they made their way to the parking lot. 

***********************

While they waited out the rest of the RAW show in the limo, Stacy inquired on the other two requests from Lita. Laughter filled the limo as Lita relayed the requests: one being that she would always have her own enterance music and the other being that Hunter would dress in full drag in Hawaii. Hunter played it up, promising the drag with a hula dance. Evolution was running on high as they took their seats for the Fozzy concert. Lita grinned to Chris Jericho from her spot next to Dave, raising her glass to the blonde as he played it up for the crowd. Tomorrow, they would be leaving with Dawn and John in tow, for Hawaii. Evolution's new private jet was at their disposal..making the trip to Vancouver and every trip thereafter easier. And, while the evening had not gone entirely perfect; Lita had to admit..it was nice to finally work her way back to having a sense of family. 


	12. No Demands

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summaries: Next few chapters..from Wed. 4/21 to Sun. 4/25 will cover Hawaii.   
Notes: see the Story Recap for anything that is withstanding. And..even if it is raining where they are..perfect weather dagnabit. 

************************************************************* 

6:00 a.m., Wednesday, April 21. Kona, Big Island, Hawaii. 

Thanks to the time difference, the crew that arrived to Hawaii was able to enjoy their trip from the moment they arrived. And now, just before the sun was about to rise; Lita found herself sitting on the balcony overlooking the Pacific ocean. Stacy, Randy, Dawn, John, Dave and herself were put up in a three bedroom suite. Hunter had secured his own one bedroom suite next to them. And, while the rest of them slept, Lita soaked up the early morning solitutde. As intended, they had met up with Dawn and John in British Columbia, then as intended..traveled by private jet to Hawaii. As promised by Hunter, they had been met with a camera crew. Lita shook her head, recalling the three tries it took them to get the 'perfect' shot of Evolution leaving the plane. And, even though Lita knew the general theme of the DVD, she did not know the agenda for the day. Had it been up to her..they would be doing nothing. 

"Good morning" Hunter exited from his suite, glancing over the rails to her. "We the only one's awake?"  
  
She nodded, sweeping her hair from her face. "Yup..so since there's no other prying ears around." She lifted a brow, glancing over the rails to him. "What's the agenda today?"  
  
"Well as I informed everyone yesterday" He stepped forward, leaning on the rails. " The DVD's official title is Evolution: Raw and Unscripted" He rolled his eyes, recalling the argument he had with Vince over the title. "Which means, it's supposed to be casual things, parties, pool side 'fun', blah blah blah" He gestured with a hand to sum it up."..or just a showcase of how Evolution lives outside of the ring." He shook his head, "So of course, everything that will be filmed is pre-scripted."  
  
"So nice to know that casual means scripted.." She smirked, perching on the rail. "Where are we heading today?"  
  
"Volcano National Park for a bit..we're filming a segment there and another a few miles away." He shrugged, making a sweeping motion with his hand. "And then, a sunset beach segment. After that..we leave for the next island."  
  
"And the rest of the trip will be like that?" She lifted a hand to sheild her eyes. "Two or three segments a day?"  
  
"Photo shoots throughout the day and filming segments five to six times a day, with four scheduled and the others casual. Not exactly what I asked for, but we aren't paying for this trip." He kept his gaze trained on the beach. "They'll run through things with us later."  
  
She sighed, slipping off the railing. "What I wouldn't give for a non working vacation..don't get me wrong" She held up a hand in defense. "I am thrilled to be here..but between the Diva's photo shoots and now this? I just want to be away from the camera."  
  
He shrugged. "Guess it just comes with the territory..for you, Stacy and Dawn I mean." He stepped back, keeping a loose grip on the railing. "But I couldn't agree more, a non working vacation would be nice. Oh and before I forget" He shot a look to the red head before he retreated to his suite. "You and Stacy will be doing some shots later, some for the magazine and the others to use as a guide for the new shirts."   
  
She nodded, opening the sliding door. "I'll let Stace know then..looks like there's some signs of life in here." She quirked a smile, waving before she stepped inside. 

***********************

10:00 a.m. Waipi'o Valley 

"I have rocks in my sandals" Stacy grimaced, sitting back on a boulder. "Leaves in my hair"  
  
"Don't start on having leaves in your hair" Randy made a face from his current spot in the trees. "I've been perched here for an hour."  
  
"Quit your whining" Hunter smirked from the ground below. "You and Dave are both gonna be up there for a few more minutes."  
  
"They need to re-shoot again?" Randy rolled his eyes. "What's after this?"  
  
"Be thankful" Lita slipped her sunglasses up, looking between the two trees. "You two don't have to get in the freezing cold water."  
  
"That waterfall is going to be perfect for the two of you" Their current photographer grinned to Stacy and Lita. "And we'll try to keep the time in the water short, but it is a to die for location"  
  
"Are we done yet?" Dave exchanged a look with Randy. "Please?"  
  
"Done" The cameraman set his camera aside. "You can climb down now."  
  
"All I have to say" John smirked, punching Randy in the shoulder. "Better you than me dog."  
  
"Better you than me" Randy mocked him, pouting playfully. "If this is what we're doing the rest of the time we're here..I want to go home."  
  
"What are they putting you two in for the waterfall shot?" Dawn glanced between Stacy and Lita as they trekked down the trail. "One piece modified suits? Takini's?"  
  
Lita huffed. "We could only be so lucky..you know the one that Torrie has on for the cover? It'll be like that..but a tad skimpier" She indicated with her hand. "And in black"  
  
"I'm in one of the red one's I wore" Stacy rolled her eyes, tugging on her light windbreaker. "We are going to freeze!"  
  
"You'll have towels" Dawn shrugged, linking arms with the two. "But as John said to Randy..better you than me" 

***********

Down at the waterfall, the camera crew was setting up. Stacy and Lita were currently stripped down to bikini's and half sarongs. Gingerly, they exchanged a look before each dipped a toe in the water. Shrieks errupted from both diva's before they tossed the sarongs aside. First a shot under the falls, but not in the falls. 

"Do we have to stand in the falls?" Lita shot an annoyed look at the photographer. "My lips are turning blue already."  
  
"Hold still" The photographer pursed her lips, manipulating their arms just so. "And yes you have to stand in the falls."  
  
"I can't feel my legs" Stacy whined. "I want to go home"  
  
The camerman sighed patiently. "If it's any consolation..the rest of them will be joining you." He thumbed over to Dave, Randy and Hunter whom were currently assembled in swim trunks. "There are some inner tubes in the car..we'll need those for the filming segment."  
  
Lita pressed her lips into a firm line, moving under the falls as requested. "I'll need more sunscreen after this." She grinned brilliantly at the photographers request, mumbling to Stacy. "And remind me..to never agree to one of these stupid things again."  
  
"Holy shit it's cold" Hunter yelled as he was tossed not so nicely in the water. "What do you need from us now?"  
  
"You wrestle in briefs and you're complaining about wearing swimming trunks?" Lita lifted a brow. "You put this damn bikini on and see what it does to you."  
  
"Please" Randy shuddered. "The bikini's look better on you and Stacy."  
  
The cameraman coughed. "We're doing inner tube shots, casual shots and then she'll take over" he thumbed to the photographer before tossing the inner tubes in the water. "So..the sooner you all get it together, the sooner you can get out of there." 

With the five members of Evolution poised on the inner tubes and the camera's rolling, all snide comments were put to a temporary stop. John and Dawn looked on from the safety of the rocks, though the camera did pan their way on a few occasions. Finally, the camera was put away and the photographer took over. First up, the five under the waterfall, followed by couple's shots, individual shots of the guys and a few of Stacy, Lita and Hunter. The final shot at the waterfall featured Stacy and Lita perched on the shoulders of Randy and Dave, with Hunter in the middle. 

"I am jumping in that volcano when we go there" Lita glanced down, wringing out her hair in vain ."I am officially a popsicle."  
  
"I'll join you" Stacy rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "We'll sacrifice ourselves."  
  
Lita shot her a look. "As long as it's not a virgin sacrifice" She snickered. "Because in that case.. we are far from the ideal people."  
  
"Quiet!" The photographer made a face, signaling for Stacy and Lita to zip it. "Last shot and then we're on our way to the volcano."  
  
"Please don't say that" Randy glanced upwards, ignoring the frantic signals from the photographer. "Evolution wouldn't be the same without you two."  
  
"Wouldn't be anywhere near what we are now" Dave glanced up, "Besides which..Randy and I would end killing each other."  
  
"Pity" Lita giggled, exchanging a look with Stacy before looking down again. "Y'all survived perfectly without us before."  
  
And with Dave and Randy glancing up, Stacy and Lita glancing down and Hunter staring straight ahead, the photographer snapped away. 

***********************

12:00 p.m. Hawaii Volcanoe's National Park 

Hunter, Dave and Randy milked it up for the camera, posing just along the rim of the designated volcano. After this shot, they would have a beach filming segment and photo shoot, the helicopter filming segment and then finally back to the hotel. Meanwhile, Stacy and Lita were being photographed at the bottom of the trail. With a volcano in the background, the diva's posed atop the Hummer that had served as their transportation. A few more posed shots, before Dawn was added for some casual ones. The photographer informed them, it would be for the magazine; where Dawn and John would be featured as the inside elite of Evolution's circle of associates. And while Dawn was posing with the ladies of Evolution, John was currently at the top of the volcano with Dave, Hunter and Randy. When they were re-joined by the guys, it was off to the beach. But, beefore they arrived to the beach, they were shipped off on a yacht. Lita lifted a brow in dismay at the array of items to be used for the next segment. Currently sitting on deck, an empty treasure chest, the title belts and snorkel gear. Much to her disdain, Lita was informed that she, Randy, Dave and Hunter would be donning the snorkel gear and heading in to the water. 

"So" Lita twirled the mask in her hands. "What's up with the gear?"  
  
"Well..since we have all the gold." Hunter set down the tube of sunscreen in his hands, tugging a pair of flippers on. "We're doing a treasure dive."  
  
"Innovative" She smirked, setting the mask aside to lean on the railing. "And what's after this?"  
  
Dave stood behind her, massaging sunscreen on her shoulders. "After this, we go to the beach..casual stuff."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, "A little bit to the left..I've got a knot."   
  
"Whenever I see a flippper" Stacy held up one of the flippers in her hands. "I think of that one promo. that Molly did with Terri."   
  
Lita half smirked, rolling her head forward. "Mmmhmm..at least we won't be on the receiving end."  
  
"Almost ready" The camerman gave the thumbs up signal as the treasure chest full of gold was lowered into the water. "We'll be filming this and getting some still shots."  
  
"Yippee" Lita rolled her eyes, resting her hands over Dave's. "Thank you"  
  
"No problemo" He rested his chin on her shoulder, withdrawing his hands to bring his arms around her waist. "Guess you won't need that personal massage therapist now"  
  
"Nope" She grinned, "So..since I'm officially a member of Evolution, are you walking me down to the ring now?"  
  
"I thought you didn't need protecting" He teased, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "But if you want me to..I can."  
  
"Well only if you want" She ducked out of his grasp to tug her own flippers on. "And I don't need protecting." 

***********

Before they could continue the conversation, the cameraman informed them it was time to start. And with snorkel gear fully on; Dave, Lita, Hunter and Randy hopped into the water. First, they had to be filmed doing the treasure dive, then the raising of the treasure chest. And now, with all of them safely back on the deck of the yacht, Hunter, Dave, Lita and Randy posed above the open chest of title gold. Hunter mentioned that another shot like this would take place in the Bahamas..why was anyone's guess, but it was going to be done again. Finally, with one last shot..this time of Dave, Randy and Hunter holding Lita above the treasure chest; the yacht made it's way back to the dock. On the beach, there was a filmed segment, featuring a friendly game of beach volleyball, boogie boarding and a comical bit with Hunter being 'buried' in the sand by his fellow Evolution members. With Hunter now spitting sand out of his mouth and chasing them all to the water, the cameraman wrapped it up. A few poses in the water and on the beach later, and the crew was ready for their first break. A long lunch, followed by the helicopter tour of the rim of one of the volcanoes. Over lunch, Lita and Dave were informed they would be given a crash course in surfing as part of a special film segment in the morning of the Maui stay. And with that information in mind, the remainder of the trip was also discussed. Tomorrow it was off to Maui, then to Lanai for the morning, and Molokai for the afternoon. Saturday would be spent at the island of Kauai with their final day in Oahu. 

"So let me get this straight" Lita gestured with the piece of kiwi in her hand. "Dave and I are the only one's filming tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Almost correct..you and Dave are on your own with the cameraman most of the day" Hunter sat back, sipping his cocktail. "And Randy and Stacy are the only one's filming the half morning in Lanai."  
  
"Interesting..but why?" Lita nibbled at the kiwi piece. "And what are we doing after the segment?"  
  
"Afterwards, you meet up with us" He set his cocktail glass down. "You and Stacy will be getting some hula lessons at Vince's request..and as for why. It's as simple as this, with Randy and Stacy we have our more.." His brows furrowed slightly as he searched his mind. "Well as Vince put it, with Randy and Stacy we have our more conventional couple. With you and Dave, we have our more..wild couple."  
  
Stacy and Lita exchanged a look, before Stacy cleared her throat. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean? That me and Randy are supposed to personify the picture perfect couple?"  
  
"Something like that" Hunter shrugged, draping his arm over the back of his chair. "But it's just supposed to showcase two things; one being the diversity within the group" He gestured between the two couples. "And two, the lonelieness at the top."   
  
"This isn't going to be a flashback to my days with Essa..is it?" Lita raised a brow, grimacing slightly. "Because if it is..I want out."  
  
"I can assure you it will not be like that..Dave might be the monster in the ring, but out of the ring, I don't think so." Hunter popped a piece of melon in his mouth. "Just that..by what Vince has outlined, you and Dave will be showcased as the more adventerous of the two couples within Evolution."  
  
Lita nodded, twirling the straw between her fingertips. "That sounds about right I guess..just promise me it won't turn out like they had things with Essa."  
  
"I can promise you that" Dave squeezed her hand. "But if you don't want to do something, just say so and we won't."   
  
She nodded in confirmation and lunch came to a peaceful close. 

***********************

6:00 p.m. Kona 

Lita, Dave, Randy, Stacy, John and Dawn posed on the rocks overlooking the ocean; Hunter was a few feet off in the distance, but still in the shot. The photographer informed them all, that this shot would be for one of the feature articles: Alone at the Top. It would also be the starting off point to showcase the two couples within Evolution and for a special feature article on the elite inside circle. When that round was wrapped up, it was off to the beach for the sunset filming segment. First, Randy and Stacy and then Lita and Dave. Since they didn't have to worry about being filmed up close, small talk was easy to come by. 

"So..do you agree with Vince?" Stacy glanced sideways as she and Randy walked along the shore. "Are we the picture perfect, conventional couple?"  
  
"Legend and the Legs?" Randy smirked, bringing his arms around her waist. "I'd say so."  
  
She laughed, turning in his embrace as the cameraman signaled for them to stop. "This place is beautiful." She leaned back in his arms, looking out over the horizon. "Now I don't want to go back home."  
  
"This place is very beautiful" He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Sunset and beach are nice too."  
  
She glanced sideways, tipping her face slightly. "Does this mean your playboy days are over?"  
  
"As long as I have you?" He held her tighter. "Those days are long gone."  
  
As Stacy and Randy enjoyed the rest of the sunset, Lita and Dave were informed it was their turn on camera. Their segment would be the same as Stacy and Randy's, just a shot of the couple watching the sunset. And, with this little freedom from up close and personal camera time, Dave and Lita finished their conversation.  
  
"What you said earlier" Lita leaned back, resting her palms flat on the sand. "You don't have to promise me anything."  
  
"Well I mean it anyway" He knelt next to her. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"You can't promise anything like that" She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. "Matt and I were together for years..and he promised he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Look at what happened there. I'm not blaming him and I don't hold a grudge against him, but I don't want you to promise anything."  
  
He watched her as she drew her knees to her chest, "Then what do you want?"  
  
"I just want to be free..but at the same time, I want to feel safe." She rested her chin on her knees, staring out over the horizon. "Does that make sense?"  
  
"If a promise isn't made, it can't be broken. If a demand isn't made, it doesn't have to be met." He shrugged, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You can have as much freedom as you want and as much safety as you want."  
  
She glanced to the side, meeting his gaze. "Thank you for understanding" She placed her hand over his, scooting closer. "I kinda lied though."  
  
He raised a brow, bringing an arm around her waist "About what?"   
  
"I want one thing..and only one thing" She cleared her throat, resting her free hand on his forearm. "I want to take this slow."  
  
He grinned, withdrawing his hand to brush her hair back from her face. "Done"   
  
The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile, before she tipped her face forwards; kissing him gently. "Good" 

***********************

10:00 p.m. Wailea, Maui 

The remainder of the evening on the Big Island, was spent on a dinner cruise. With the camera crew in tow, Evolution and the elite inner circle, boarded the plane for Maui. As they settled in for the short inter-island flight; Stacy, Lita and Dawn had to agree the first day on island time had been nothing short of amazing. And now, as the girls stretched out in the hot tub of their suite, they talked over the next day's itinerary. 

"Well..even if we did start this day off by freezing in the damn waterfall" Lita stretched her arms over her head. "I am more than ready to really see this island."  
  
"What are the plans for you two tomorrow anyway?" Dawn tucked her hair into a loose pony tail. "All Hunter said, was that you would be off all day."  
  
"Watersports and all that good stuff" Lita grinned. "I am going to be in heaven."  
  
"Then we get to hula" Stacy smirked. "I guess that means Hunter will be donning the grass skirt right along with us."  
  
Lita giggled. "He better..if not than I am so out of Evolution."  
  
"You would not" Dawn lifted a brow. "Please..you and Evolution are birds of a feather."  
  
"You mean Lita and Dave don't you?" Stacy exchanged a look with Dawn. "I would be scared if she was just like Ric."  
  
"Oh shut up" Lita stuck out her tounge. "I don't intend on struttin' and yellin' woo anytime soon so" She rolled her eyes. "But it was one of my conditions, so Hunter better deliver."  
  
Stacy yawned. "Only time will tell..but I hope he does too, especially if this is going on their DVD."

***********

The girls gabbed the night away, and made plans for John's birthday. While they did have cake on the plane, they still had to plan something for the actual day. A quick re-consultation of the schedule..put them at Kauai on the big day. But, as they drifted off that night, Kauai was the last thing on their minds. Tomorrow would be the segment with Dave and Lita, and the following day would be the segment for Randy and Stacy. Evolution had not even been in Hawaii a full day, and already they had done more and possibly seen more than most of their counterparts on the WWE roster. And with four more days ahead of them, more time on camera both for the dvd and the magazine..it was safe to say; this would be a trip they would never forget. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: Next chapter to primarily cover one couple of Evolution, chapter following to primarily cover the other couple of Evolution. I know this really wouldn't happen this way..but eh tis my story. 


	13. Watching You

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summaries: Next few chapters..from Wed. 4/21 to Sun. 4/25 will cover Hawaii.   
Notes: see the Story Recap for anything that is withstanding. And..even if it is raining where they are..perfect weather dagnabit. Re-arranging things slightly. Thanks to my lack of time sense, Stacy/Randy segment for time purposes happens today; split chapter to cover both couples. 

************************************************************* 

5:45 a.m., Thursday, April 22. Wailea, Maui. 

"I am not moving from this bed, unless someone is on their deathbed" Lita opened an eye. "So go away"  
  
"Hunter'll put us on our death beds." Dave tugged at her arm. "Come on."  
  
She buried her face in the pillow. "What time is it?"  
  
"5:45" He sat on the edge of the bed. "We meet with our instructor at 6:15"  
  
"And you're waking me up now?" She turned her head to the side. "I have a good fifteen minutes to sleep before I even think about the process of waking up. And who's bright idea was it to schedule lessons at 6:15 in the morning?"   
  
"The instructor's..according to the note tacked to the door ten minutes ago, this time of day is best." He stretched out at the foot of the bed. "We'll be with this person until about 10:00, surfing and maybe windsurfing. Then we have a break to finally eat, before we're off for the other side of the island."  
  
"Lovely" She mumbled some not so nice words under her breath "And who's bright idea was it to wake me up at 5:45?"  
  
He shrugged, glancing over to her. "Sunrise is due in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Wake me up in fifteen minutes then." She turned her face back to the pillow. ".. and not a minute before that."

***********

He shook his head, quietly agreeing with her request, and while she was capturing what minutes of sleep that she could, he watched. Not in the sense that a predator would it's prey, but in the sense that an artist would it's muse. With a low sigh, he sat up, keeping his gaze trained on the sheet of red, spilling over the pillow case. He watched the small of her back, rise ever so slightly with each breath, the way her muscles would tense when she felt the least disturbed. For, even though they had known of each other for three years, it was just now that he was finally getting to know her. He had met her before, but back then they weren't really the best of friends. Worst of enemies would be the best way to describe it. And of course, back then she was with the Hardyz. But then, when they were both back on the roster..late Fall of last year; it almost seemed as if nothing had changed. However instead of the light hatred they had parted ways with previously; there was just a sense of indifference. A slight smirk crossed his face as he recalled one of the encounters between Lita and Hunter; he had stood right there next to her..listening on as Hunter taunted, teased and went about in his usual manner. Even then, the two were nothing more than just co-workers. She had her circle of friends and he of course had Evolution and all the perks that came along with it. He tore his gaze long enough to flick a glance to the digital clock next to the bed..5:55 it said. When she shifted, her head turning to the side..he stood and moved to the chair facing the bed. With his hands bridged on his knees, he watched as the corners of her mouth turned slightly to a frown. He closed his eyes momentairly, recalling one of the better encounters they had. Well, it hadn't really started out better for her..but in the end they had at least buried the proverbial hatchet. It was the day that Matt came to RAW, ,.she was a mess, only a shell of the vibrant force that had been in the ring the week before. And later, they had run into her in the back. But, instead of degrading her as Hunter had done..he said nothing. At least nothing that could be heard, instead he had let his eyes do the communicating. And despite the fact, that she looked nothing like the fiesty red-head that graced the pages of the Diva's magazines; she managed to smile. When he opened his eyes, and checked the clock which was now reading 5:58..there was that same smile. It was really just a ghost of a smile, one you wouldn't notice unless you watched the person very closesly. But it was still there, just as it had been five months prior. 

***********

10:00 a.m. en route to Lahaina 

"Aside from the crash and burn" Lita smirked, reaching back to braid her hair. "Surfing was pretty fun."  
  
"Speak for yourself" He frowned slightly, removing his wraparound sunglasses. "I lost my favorite pair of sunglasses in that ocean."  
  
"Well maybe you'll learn" She teased, securing her hair. "And it's just sunglasses..buy another pair"  
  
He brought his voice up a few pitches. "Maybe you'll learn" He rolled his eyes, pulling lightly on her braid. "You ready to para-sail..Pipi Longstocking?"  
  
She stuck out her tounge, pinching his nose. "You keep that up and you're parasailing on your own."  
  
"Yeah yeah" He sat back in his seat, slipping his sunglasses on. "I can't wait to see the rainforests."  
  
"That should be fun" She shrugged, stretching out on the seat. "But I've heard there are better rainforests in Central America..I'd love to see Costa Rica or Belize"  
  
"I'd like to go to Peru myself" He eyed her from behind the sunglasses. "What's your favorite place to visit?"  
  
She let out a breath, "Oh gosh..I love Praugue, New Orleans is okay..Manhattan for it's shopping" She shrugged, looking back at him. "And there are plenty of others..you?"  
  
"Home..D.C. really" He crossed his arms, staring straight ahead. "Athens is nice too, and Monterrey was fun."  
  
By the time they reached Lahaina, they had covered favorite foods, pets, siblings and other odds and ends. Now, with both safely strapped in for the paragliding bit, they had three more stops before meeting up with the others. 

***********

11:30 a.m. Hana 

"What are we doing here?" She tugged her tank top over her head. "And how long will we be here?"  
  
"We're going to explore the cave with our guide" He nodded to the guide in question, "And then we'll be taking a short hike through a rainforest, lunch at the waterfall..maybe some cliff diving."  
  
"Then we go snorkeling? Or kayaking..right?" She tossed the tank top back into the van, re-adjusting her bikini top.   
  
He nodded, tugging a backpack on. "Are you wearing that to go hiking?"  
  
She raised a brow "What's wrong with my bikini?"   
  
With his shades sheilding his eyes, he played it off easily. "Absolutely nothing..but you might want to save that look for the waterfall."   
  
"Well" She stuffed her hands in her pockets, moving behind him. "I have another tank top in here" A quick zip and a few seconds later, a fresh tank top was in fact in hand. "Which means..you have my bag."  
  
He smirked. "Does it have your name on it? Or should we ask Vince to get us bags that say his and hers?"  
  
"Dork" She punched him playfully. "You can carry that..for now"  
  
"I feel honored" With a shake of his head, he started off; her hand grasped loosely in his. "And why are you wearing my watch?"  
  
She shrugged before stating rather matter of factly "Because you didn't put it on" 

***********

With the cameraman following and the guide conveintly out of the picture; Dave and Lita trekked through the cave. A few smart remarks later, a word of warning not to lose the watch and they were safely out of the cave and on their way to the rainforest. Both were assigned to trek through the trees and through the bush, Lita making a face when she was told to act 'helpless'. And finally, with that out of the way; they found themselves enjoying lunch at the waterfall.  
  
"I am so not going in that water" She nibbled at the sandwich in her hands. "Waterfalls, bikini's and I do not belong in the same sentence."  
  
He grinned, taking a sip from his water. "What about skinny dipping?"  
  
She slid her wraparound shades up, raising a brow. "With you? Puhlease" She smirked, resting her palms flat on the rocks. "Besides which..there's a camera around and I am not baring all for the fans of WWE."  
  
"That so?" He popped a chip in his mouth. "So..if there were no camera's around..would you?"  
  
"Is this taking a relationship slow?" Her lips pressed into a firm line, though the twinkle in her eyes hinted otherwise. "I am not at liberty to answer your question..pervert."   
  
He wiggled his eyebrows, gesturing with the sandwich in his hand. "I'm holding you to that"  
  
Her face reflected innocence. "Holding me to what?"  
  
"Oh..nothing" He took a bite from the sandwich. "We are going to the Bahama's in a week you know."  
  
She rolled her eyes, sitting forwards to reach for a strawberry. "Yeah yeah..keep dreamin'"   
  
He coughed into his hand, snatching the strawberry she was reaching for. "Anyway..since we don't have to be on camera tomorrow, what are your plans?"  
  
"Not sure actually" She shrugged, sipping her water. "Why?"  
  
"We could spend all day in Moloka'i..just take the ferry or whatever" He set the strawberry in her hand. "What do you say? Just the two of us"  
  
She nibbled the strawberry thoughtfully. "I'd like that actually..give's me another excuse to get away from Yenta"  
  
He cocked his head raising a brow in question as he moved closer to her "Yenta?"  
  
"Dawn" She shook her head, leaning into him. "Every minute I'm around her.." She mimicked Dawn's voice and facial expressions. "How are things with Dave? Have you had your second date? I told you this would work out" She tsk'd slightly. "Every guy, doesn't matter if we were dating or not, but every guy that I've spent a fraction of time with..there goes the Spanish Inquisition from her."  
  
He laughed, bringing her gently on his lap. "How long have you known her? And more imporantly." He brought his arms around her waist, "What do you say?"  
  
"I met her when I started in ECW..which was in '99." She chewed on her lower lip, running a hand up and down his arm. "As for the other part? Why should I tell you"  
  
"Why?" He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Curious..I guess." He released one arm, keeping her firmly in place. "So? What do you say? Are things good?"  
  
She smirked, examining her nails "You haven't given me a good reason"   
  
"That's what you think" He grinned, tickling her side with his free hand. "Come on..what's the big deal?"  
  
"Well" She bit her lip to fight the growing laughter in her belly. "If you'd stop" She pinched at his arm. "Then I'd tell you" With a fidget and a jerk, she managed to gain some control. "So stop" When he stopped, she huffed. "I see you've been talking to Jeff"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her again. "So tell."  
  
"You are such a woman" She giggled, "But in my exact words to her..no we have not had our second date, shut up about things working out." She shrugged non-chalantly picking off a blade of grass. "Happy now?"  
  
"No..you left out the first one." He picked her up in his arms, shifting her so they were face to face. "Honestly..are you happy?"  
  
She let out a breath, toying with the blade of grass. "Am I happy.." Her eyes closed as she collected her thoughts. "Honestly? I think it's still too early to say..I mean yeah, we've spent a lot of time together but we still don't know each other that well. But..so far" Her eyes fluttered open, meeting his concerned gaze. "Yeah..I'm happy."  
  
He let out a breath, resting his forehead against hers. "You had me scared for a minute there.."  
  
She let out a slightly blitter laugh. "This coming from someone who could have anyone or anything he wants"  
  
"Until now.." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I can still have anything..but I don't want just anyone." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And yeah..maybe it is still early, but for what it's worth, I don't want to lose what we might have."  
  
She smirked, rubbing her thumb along his jawline. "You make this sound like one of us is dying..but I agree with you." She tipped her face forwards, bringing her lips to his. "We should probably get going."  
  
He nodded slightly, bringing his face back. "On one condition..will you walk me out to the ring?"  
  
She made a face, attempting to move but his grip around her waist prevented her movements. "If you'd like..sure"  
  
With a light grunt, he re-arranged her in his arms, standing up. "You aren't walking anywhere until I hear a definite yes or no." He grabbed the backpack, heading for the van.  
  
"You big beluga" She squirmed. "Fine..yes I'll walk you down to the ring, now put me down."  
  
"You really bring new meaning to the term pet names" He smirked, keeping her in his arms as they reached the van. "Monster..bear, gorilla, now beluga?"  
  
She tossed her head, looking away. "Pack mule"  
  
"We won't get anywhere if you don't stop" He leaned against the van, dropping the backpack on the ground. "And it'll take us awhile to walk from here to Haleakala."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I loathe you"   
  
"Of course you do" He smirked, setting her down. "Now let's go" 

***********************

5:00 p.m. Ka'anapali 

After they re-joined everyone else, Lita now found herself staring down at a grass skirt. As they had been told yesterday, she and Stacy would be getting hula lessons. And now, as the two pulled the grass garb on, Lita was re-told the boring day that Dawn, John and Hunter had been subjected to. Well..at least Lita thought it was boring. While she and Dave had tried watersports, parasailing, hiking and seen the rainforests; the others had gone golfing and fishing. 

"I know you had to leave early" Stacy scratched at her hip. "But at 6:00 a.m.?"  
  
Lita shrugged, tugging on one of the floral anklets. "Well lessons weren't until 6:15..but Dave wanted to watch the sunrise at 6:00."  
  
Stacy smirked, looking across the small changing room to Dawn. "Told you"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, adjusting her floral bracelets. "Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Yes mother" Lita made a face, slipping one of the leis over her head. "I wonder if Hunter'll be in full get up?"  
  
"Would you leave Evolution if I wasn't?" Hunter frowned, rubbing the grass skirt between his fingertips. "After all, this was one of your terms."   
  
"No I wouldn't..but I'd make sure every minute was detestable for you" Lita stuck out her tounge, shaking her hips from side to side. "You ready to hula?"  
  
"Do you want to learn traditonal Hula or the Tahitian variation?" Their instructor stood at the entry way. "The traditional is more languid, peaceful..and perhaps easier for you" She sent a pointed look to Hunter. "But the Tahitian..is very fast paced, more hip movement. The most skilled dancers can keep their shoulders still during the dance, relying on just the torso area."  
  
"I'll try the Tahitian" Lita stepped forward, "It sounds more challenging."  
  
"Then you will also need this" The instructor stepped forward, removing a shell lei from the rack. "And you can go with her, she'll get you a different skirt." She gestured to another instructor.   
  
"Which leaves the rest of us to learn traditional" Stacy grinned to Dawn. "And that means you too Mister" She shook a finger at Hunter. "So let's go"  
  
Hunter grumbled, "This had better not be on camera" 

***********

One hour later Hunter, Stacy and Dawn now stood just outside of the camera's view. Lita was still receiving her instructions and so, the whole lot of them had to wait. And, while the camera picking up footage for the DVD didn't get a shot; Dawn's digital and Stacy's poloraoid did. Just as the red head joined them all, the shell lei signaling her arrival; the camera that mattered (the one filming for the DVD) panned over. With a grunt, Hunter complied with the camerman's wishes, perfoming a simple and basic dance right alongside Dawn and Stacy. And after a death threat to not put that on the DVD, Lita was filmed performing her dance. She let out a breath, bowing and curtseying when the fast hip movements slowed, grinning from ear to ear at the camera. When the cameraman gave the signal, all four trooped back to the changing rooms. With Hunter now back in his regular clothes, and the girls dressed for the next filming segment; they made their way to the next destination..an actual luau where, much to everyone's relief, they would not be part of the entertainment. 

"It's too bad we can't take these back with us" Stacy sniffed at the lei in her hands, leaning back in the limo. "These are so beautiful."  
  
"We can't take those back..but" Dawn nodded over to Lita. "She gets to keep the shell ones. So we'll just get those kinds of leis."  
  
Randy bit back a laugh, "I'd say something..but after spending time with the two of you" He glanced between Stacy and Dawn. "And after watching you two long enough, I know that if I say it..I'll get slapped."   
  
"You are so whipped dog" John snickered. "Afraid of two little girls?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Randy shot a look at John before he launched into the re-collection that Hunter had told him of the day. "Who was the one who carried everything for his girl, who was the one that made sure his girl had the best fishing spot on the boat-"   
  
Randy was about to continue on when he was interrupted by the sound of flesh smacking flesh. He blinked at first in surprise then in slight pain, as Dawn's hand connected first with John's shoulder than with his own. "Ow!" Randy rubbed at this shoulder. "What was that for?"  
  
Dawn shook her finger at Randy. "That was for thinking it" She narrowed her eyes slightly at John. "And little girls? We are all woman thank you very much."  
  
"Rowr" Stacy laughed, looking up at the moon-roof. "Now I'm afraid of Dawn."  
  
"Well children" Hunter smirked. "We're at the luau now..is everyone ready to behave?"  
  
"You might want to wake those two up first" Randy gestured between Lita and Dave. "Unless you don't need them for this segment"  
  
"Give me a few minutes" Lita responded, but did not open an eye. "I am tired, and I finally have a good resting spot."   
  
"What she said" Dave rubbed his eyes. "We'll join you all in a few." 

***********

After the others had let Dave and Lita rest for a moment, they all trekked out of the limo and to the luau. And with all of them safely seated, Hunter went over the next day's agenda, a special day since it was John's birthday. And by the time they all arrived back at the hotel, Lita was fast asleep in Dave's arms, Stacy was falling asleep on Randy's shoulder and Dawn was falling asleep in John's arms. With this lovely scene before him, Hunter grabbed the cameraman. He ensured that not only would the footage of himself not be on the DVD, but this would be in it's place. But, just as they walked into the suite, the girls found themselves wide awake. And with the guys snoring away; Stacy re-told the day she had spent with Randy. While Dave and Lita had been off experiancing the 'wild side' of Maui, she and Randy had experianced the quiet and peaceful sides of Moloka'i and L'anai. 


	14. You Don't Own Me

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summaries: Next few chapters..from Wed. 4/21 to Sun. 4/25 will cover Hawaii.   
Notes: see the Story Recap for anything that is withstanding. And..even if it is raining where they are..perfect weather dagnabit. A thank you to all reviewers and to drago-emeraude: Hunter'll have someone..just be patient ;) 

************************************************************* 

10:00 p.m., Wailea, Maui. 

Lita, Stacy and Dawn settled in the living room, with John, Randy, Dave and Hunter sleeping peacefully in the bedrooms; the ladies treated themselves to sundaes and in-room movies. And now, with the First Wive's Club playing, Stacy retold of her day. 

"Well" Stacy took a bite from her sundae, looking between her fellow diva's. "We left the hotel around 9:00..with Lucille the strict photographer." She made a face, setting her spoon down before she continued. 

*********** 

"I thought we'd only have the photographer with us today" Stacy exchanged a look with Randy. "So what gives with the video camera?"  
  
"Well it seems that Hunter goofed a little in scheduling" Randy smirked. "Or Vince..whomever is responsible goofed. We were supposed to be off on our own tomorrow, but since tomorrow is John's birthday" He shrugged draping an arm over her shoulders. "We'll be on our own today."  
  
"Ahhh" She sat back, resting a hand over his. "But we still have the same agenda? Casual stuff?"  
  
"Correct" He kissed her cheek, grinning like the cheshire cat. "But we won't be on camera all the time, so we have some privacy"  
  
She raised a brow, flashing a seductive smile. "Who cares if there's a camera around?"  
  
He placed a trail of kisses along the side of her neck. "I like how you think"  
  
She winked, shrugging out of her windbreaker. "See something else you like?"   
  
"Ahem" The photographer knocked on the window of the limo. "We're here."  
  
Randy grumbled in to her neck. "We'll just pick this up later." He nipped gently below her ear, grabbing her hand. "Let's go be the picture perfect couple" 

***********

First on the agenda for the couple, Stacy and Randy posing on the ferry. A few shots along the rail..and then one smart remark from Randy and the two were standing at the bow of the ferry. 

"This is so stupid" Randy rolled his eyes, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I was joking."  
  
"Well guess you'll learn to watch what you say now" She rested a hand on his cheek. "But even if I did like the movie..this shot is just not meant for a ferry, cruise ship yes, one of those tall mast ships yes" She pursed her lips slightly, leaning forward an inch at the photographers request . "But a ferry? I don't see this thing sinking."  
  
"If it did, at least you'd be the last thing I'd see"   
  
"Quiet over there please!" Their photographer pursed her lips. "I'll need the two of you to hold that current pose until we are on the island." 

Stacy and Randy ceased their conversation until they had landed on the island. And, with an amused look they watched as the photographer unpacked the bags she had brought along with her. Stacy bit back a giggle as the photographer (we'll call her Lucille) negotiated with a few of the residents of the island. Finally, when Lucille was set she called the two over. 

"Now" Lucille brought out a few rolls of film. "First up, we'll be using the setting over there" She gestured to a small grove of trees where a hammock was waiting. "Next, we'll move it to the beach, then to the Halawa Falls." She set the rolls of film in her vest pockets. "You'll have some time for lunch en route to Lanai. When we are there, we'll visit the Garden of the Gods and you two will do some snorkeling." She shouldered her camera, then picked up the spare video camera. "So..now that you two know what we're doing; a few last minute instructions. For your still shots, I need absolute silence. For your time on camera, unless you are not having a close up..absolute silence. In other words, no talking for most of this shoot." She lifted a brow, scrutinzing the young pair. "Any questions?"  
  
They exchanged a look, tempted as they were to salute..they did not. Both merely nodded and followed Lucille to the hammock.   
  
"One more thing" Lucille set down the video camera. "Hand over the cellphones. You'll get them back at the end of the day."  
  
Stacy handed over hers first, remarking under her breath to Randy. "I feel like I'm back in grade school." 

***********

11:30 a.m. En route to Lanai 

With Lucille directing the poses and no chances to talk, Stacy and Randy picked up their conversation on the yacht to Lanai. 

"One good thing about this vacation that really isn't a vacation." Stacy made a face. "I get some extra sun time in..gets me looking even better for the next Diva's shoot."  
  
"It's still a vacation." Randy sat back on the deck chair. "And you don't need to look any better, you're perfect."  
  
She shot him a look "Do you have a book or something of lines to use?"   
  
He popped a strawberry slice in his mouth. "You don't believe me?"  
  
"I don't know..it's just" She shrugged, taking a bite from her salad. "You've seen how my relationships have gone."  
  
He sipped his water, his brows furrowing in thought as he eyed the diva. "I can assure you, I feed you no lines. I've watched you..from a distance" He smirked slightly. "A really safe distance after Freakzilla and Testicles really went over."  
  
She shuddered at the memory. "But you worked with Scott..remember?"  
  
"I did, but that doesn't mean I wanted to" He set his water down, stretching out on the chair. "No man has any right to treat a woman like that."  
  
"So you're telling me, what you did to Mae Young?" She sat back, lifting a brow in disbelief. "That was along the same lines."  
  
"That was under orders from Eric..and unless you're telling me that Eric ordered Scott and Test to treat you like that" He pressed his lips into a firm line. "There's difference Stace, maybe a slight difference; but it's still a difference."  
  
She nodded, taking another bite from her salad. "I guess so. I don't know, it's just that..things with Test started out great, ended up like hell..things with Scott started out relatively good, then ended up like hell." She let out a breath, toying with the bottle cap. "Even David, I screwed him over..and that relationship was great."  
  
"David Flair right?" He turned on his side, propping his head with his hand. "Have you talked to him since then?"  
  
"We've settled our differences" She shrugged setting the salad aside. "It's kinda akward now though..working right alongside his dad, but it's part of life."  
  
He nodded, "Ric's a great guy..between him, my dad, H, hell even Shawn and Mick" He scratched his forehead. "I've learned a lot from all of them."  
  
"Li, Trish and Molly..Victoria, Jazz, Ivory" Stacy bit her lip in thought. "I've worked with them out of the ring, Li mostly though."  
  
"If you hadn't started in WCW, what would you be doing?" He sat up, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I know you're going to college and all that, but what do you see yourself doing."  
  
"Well..after I get my degree., I'll probably stick around in the WWE as long as they want me" She shrugged, sipping her water. "But one of these days, I'd like to have a 'normal' job" She made the quote gestures with her fingers. "And I'd like to get married, have kids. But, if I hadn't gone to WCW, I would more than likely still be a Raven's cheerleader" She smiled slightly, running a hand through her hair. "What about you?"  
  
"College is definately in my plans..but this business is in my blood." He cupped his face in his hands, staring straight ahead. "I'll go until I have to use a walker to get my ass to the ring."  
  
"Wouldn't doubt that" She smirked, sweeping her hair back from her face. "I wonder where we would all end up..if there was no more WWE, or TNA or Japan Wrestling or"  
  
"You mean if we would keep in touch?" He stood, sitting next to her. "Or if we'd just go our seperate ways? Not giving a second thought to anyone or anything."  
  
"Yeah..I mean, I've kept in touch with a few people from WCW, and the others.." She shrugged "For the most part we're all here. I just wonder what would happen. Like even if one of us in Evolution was sent to SmackDown. Or if someone gets injured, or even if Li gets another t.v. show deal"  
  
"Evolution won't be split" He took one of her hands in his. "They already tried that..and they failed. And if someone gets injured, they still have a spot with us. As for Lita? I can't speak for her, but I'd support her in whatever she does."  
  
"True" She tsk'd softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Just something I think about..that's all. Li and I were talking before Backlash, about having a sense of family in the business. The way I see it and the way she does; sure there are people who are blood relatives but there's also people that spend so much time together they are each other's family."  
  
He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Would you consider Evolution your family?"  
  
"At this point? No..but some of the diva's yes." She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Eventually..maybe Evolution will be my family, but only time will tell."  
  
He nodded in response, bringing his lips to hers for a tender kiss. The corners of her mouth opened just slightly, and just as she started to deepen the kiss  
  
"We're at Lanai. So let's get a move on" Lucille hovered over the pair. "Now please" 

***********

Stacy and Randy left the comfort of the yacht for the crystal clear waters surrounding Lanai. First on their agenda, snorkeling with the tropical fish and then a swim hopefully with the dolphins. Following that, a short hike through the Garden of the Gods for some poses and a short filming segment. And finally, off to the beach for casual shots and their final filming segment of the day. With Stacy and Randy now in the waves, Lucille off in the distance..video camera in hand; Randy picked up their earlier conversation. 

"Even if Evolution isn't your family..what about us?" He scooped her up in his arms, wading a little bit deeper. "I'm not talking marriage or anything, but if Evolution did split, would you still want to be with me?"  
  
She half shrugged. "Umm..let me think about that" She brought a fingertip to her chin. "Duh, yes I would. Even if there is no Evolution, even if you weren't in Evolution..yeah I'd want to be with you."  
  
"Good" He nuzzled the side of her neck, stopping in his tracks when he was waist deep. "Otherwise I'd have no choice but to drop you."  
  
She flung her arms around his shoulders. "You do that..and I'm taking you down with me."  
  
He smirked, "I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Go ahead and drop me then" She crossed her arms, "Or are you too scared?"  
  
"Scared?" He rolled his eyes. "Look at me babe, I beat Mick Foley at his own game..and you're asking me if I'm scared?" He held her out slightly and just as he was about to drop her, she squirmed sending him down.  
  
"Ha!" She splashed water in his face, posing triumphantly. "I win."  
  
"Heh" He frowned slightly, picking himself up. "I let you win."  
  
She rolled her eyes, bringing her arms around his waist. "Keep telling yourself that" 

***********************

"So that was our day" Stacy spooned the last bit of her sundae into her mouth. "After we finished up at the beach, we got back on the yacht..then met up with Dawn, John and Hunter."  
  
Dawn set her sundae dish aside, leaning back against the couch. "All we did, was fish and golf. If that's what it means to be one of the guys" She rolled her eyes, "I've had enough."  
  
Lita smirked, leaning back against the chair. "I wonder if we'll end up like them." She nodded to the television screen..which was currently on the last scene from the movie.  
  
"I'd want to be the Goldie Hawn chick." Dawn crossed her legs, resting her hands on her lap. "Successful and at the top where I belong."  
  
"I wouldn't mind being the Diane Keaton type" Stacy bit her lip thoughtfully, stretching out along the couch. "Although..Bette Midler's turned out better."  
  
"I'd just want to get married once, and be over with it" Lita looked between the two. "Or just skip the marriage part altogether."  
  
Dawn sent a look to the red head. "What about kids?"   
  
"Paper and name changes don't make a family" Lita shrugged. "Love makes a family."  
  
Dawn shrugged "I suppose that's true" She stretched her arms forwards. "I wonder if we should sing this to our ex's"  
  
"Why not? Or better yet..send it to Vince, Eric and whomever is running SmackDown" Lita glanced to the other two. "It would be pretty funny..send it as a Christmas present"  
  
"Well let's see if we can get this choregraphy down." Dawn picked herself up "Stace you take Goldie's part there"  
  
"You can take Diane's" Lita sent a look to Dawn as she stood. "I'll take Bette" 

The diva's mimicked the movements on the screen, collapsing in a heap of giggles as they finished. 

***********

"We'll have to add a segment to this DVD" Hunter smirked from the doorway to his room. "We can call it Hidden Talents"  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Lita swept her hair out of her face, glancing up from the floor. "And we are not doing that for the DVD."  
  
"Long enough to see your act" He shrugged, moving into the living room. "And Stace, Li..don't make any plans for tomorrow."  
  
Stacy leaned back against the couch. "Why? I thought we had a free day."  
  
"John and Dawn have a free day" He moved to the chair, settling on the arm. "Evolution has part of it's enterance video to re-shoot and a few other things that we need to do."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes "Do we have to?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" He smirked. "Sorry Li, but part of the reason for taking this trip, was to get new footage for our enterance video."  
  
"Fine fine..what about Saturday?" Lita joined Stacy, tossing a pillow out of the way.   
  
"Saturday we go to Kauai as planned, a few activities in the morning, afternoon free. And there's the 90th Anniversary Royal Ball in the evening." He crossed his arms. "You, Stace and Dawn need to get your dresses fitted sometime tommorrow."  
  
"Why me?" Dawn sent him a look.   
  
"Because" He shrugged. "It's a ball, Evolution is on the guest list, Dave and Randy have dates. John'll be there too..but I can't be shown there without someone on my arm."  
  
"And tomorrow?" Stacy leaned over slightly, "What exactly are we doing..and do Li and I have to stand in any more waterfalls?"  
  
"Tomorrow, we spend some time at the pool, some time at the beach, but most of the day" He slipped down into the chair. "We're on a yacht."  
  
"Lovely" Lita made a face, bringing a pillow into her lap. "Just what I need..cooped up with you on a yacht." She tossed the pillow in Hunter's direction.   
  
He tossed the pillow back. "Like I'm looking forward to it"  
  
"Children" Dawn tossed a pillow at Lita. "Since it seems that you three have a big day tomorrow..why don't we get some sleep."  
  
Stacy tossed a pillow at Dawn. "Yes mommy"  
  
Lita stuck out her tounge as she stood. "Good night" She tossed the pillow back at Dawn before ducking into one of the bedrooms.   
  
Stacy yawned, looking between the two. "As she said..night" She waved over her shoulder before heading into one of the other bedrooms.  
  
"Sorry about the mess" Dawn stood, gathering the sundae dishes. "But..we felt the need for a little late night snack."  
  
"Not a problem..so long as it doesn't involve a makeover at the end." Hunter shook his head, gathering the pillows. "Ever since then, I lock my room door."  
  
"I can't blame you" She bit back a laugh, stacking the dishes on an end table.  
  
"Sorry about putting you on the spot like that" He tossed the pillows back to their proper places. "As I said..John will be there, so it's not like you really will be my date."  
  
She shrugged, heading for her bedroom. "It's not a big deal..and I'm sure John won't mind."  
  
He nodded, heading for his room. "Well..just wanted to let you know anyway." The corners of his mouth, turned up into a small smile. "Sleep well" 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: I'll have the next three parts uploaded by Monday. Taking a slight rest from this story to work on a few short pieces and some one shots. Anyhow, much love to the reviewers and have a nice day. 


	15. Calm Before the Storm?

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summaries: Next few chapters..from Wed. 4/21 to Sun. 4/25 will cover Hawaii.   
Notes: see the Story Recap for anything that is withstanding. And..even if it is raining where they are..perfect weather dagnabit. A thank you to all reviewers..I can't say that enough. 

************************************************************* 

9:00 a.m. Friday, April 23. Wailea, Maui. 

Stacy and Lita sat in the living room of the hotel suite, before them an open suitcase from the photographer. 

"You want black with red stripes?" Stacy held up one of the bikinis. "Or red with black stripes?"  
  
"Actually" Hunter looked between the two, removing his cell phone. "You two will be changing three or four times today. Doesn't matter what you pick, red and black is your color scheme"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, "No really" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she picked out a few of the bikinis. "At least it's a good color scheme"  
  
"I'll meet you four down at the pool" He flipped his phone open. "Give me about fifteen minutes to settle a few things."  
  
"You got it" Stacy saluted Hunter as he ducked into his room. "Well..let's go make ourselves look good" She smirked to Lita, grabbing a bikini, before heading to the bathroom. 

Fifteen minutes later, as planned, the five members of Evolution were posing poolside. First up a few shots of the guys, then a few shots of just Stacy and Lita. Following that, a series of shots with Hunter, Stacy and Lita..then a friendly game of voleyball in the pool. A short trip to the beach for the lone segment there, and then they were off to the yacht. With Stacy and Lita in the red and black, Hunter in black, Randy and Dave were left with red. 

***********************

11:00 a.m. On the yacht 

"Pass me that sunscreen please" Lita tugged her shorts off, settling on the railing. "How long are we on this yacht? And when are we meeting back with Dawn and John?"  
  
"Later this afternoon" Hunter tossed a bottle of sunscreen over to Dave, addressing the red head. "And we'll be on here until 2:00."  
  
"Peachy..we're on this boat, drifting towards who knows where, during peak sun hours" Lita made a face, yanking her tank top over her head. "Mid back and shoulders please" She grinned, turning slightly on the rail.   
  
"At least we have the evening free" Dave shrugged, squirting some of the sunscreen on her shoulders. "And since we couldn't spend the day on our own, how about the evening?"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, slipping her sunglasses on. "What about John's birthday?"  
  
"You have from the time we meet back up with them" He rubbed her shoulders, "Until sunset..come on. We're in Hawaii, vacation spot of a lifetime. Away from the other annoying piss-ants on RAW."  
  
"Are you actually begging?" She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Let me just double check with Dawn. I won't make promises, but I'll think about it."  
  
He rolled his eyes, slipping his own sunglasses on. "Can you get my back and shoulders please?" He handed the bottle to her. "And no funny marks..I don't need a sunburn tattoo."  
  
"Thought never crossed my mind" She smiled sweetly, slipping her sunglasses down to send a wink to Stacy before she complied. 

***********

Stacy and Randy were directed to one end of the yacht and Dave and Lita to the other. With Lucille calling the shots and Hunter overseeing it all; time on the yacht passed rather quickly. At least if you had a camera in your hands or weren't on camera. The first hour dragged on, until Lucille decided they had enough and could finally break for lunch. At the whines and demands of Stacy and Lita, the yacht was directed closer to the island. And now, with everyone in the air conditioned living room below deck; lunch was served. 

"We've got enough for the magazine" Hunter addressed the group from the head of the table. "Now we just need to get some footage for the DVD. They want to shoot things like this; Randy and Stace you're up first" He swallowed down a bite of his food, nodding to the couple in question. "Dave and Li, that means out of sight until you're needed. When Stace and Randy are done." He took a sip of his wine, sitting back in his chair. "You'll switch. After the two of you are done" He gestured with his fork to Dave and Lita. "They need the girls and myself and finally all five of us." He took another bite of his food, looking around the table. "We have one more thing to do after all of that is done, then we're off to meet with Dawn and John, so you three" He looked to Stacy and Lita "Can get your dresses fitted for the ball. After we're done with that, I'm presuming we'll go out to celebrate John's birthday..if not you're on your own."  
  
Lita swallowed down a bite of her food, before addressing Hunter. "Now for this ball..are they actually expecting us to dance? Or can we just go and be pretty looking objects."  
  
"Interesting way of putting it" Hunter smirked, taking another bite of food. "You'll have to do at least some dancing, enough to be on the DVD. Other than that..yes, you can just be a pretty looking object."  
  
"Can I take a wild guess" Stacy sat back, sipping her water. "Are the dresses going to be in the same black and red color scheme?"  
  
"That I don't know" Hunter shrugged, pushing away from the table. "Now if you'd all excuse me..I need a siesta." He stood, dropping his napkin on his plate before he left for one of the bedrooms on the yacht. 

***********

Before the remaning could pick up conversation, the camerman appeared at the top of the stairs to inform Randy and Stacy they were needed. With a patient sigh, Stacy pushed back from the table; following Randy to join the cameraman. 

"I just want one day to relax" Lita huffed, grabbing her water as she and Dave sat down in the living room area. "This is supposed to be a vacation." She sunk into the leather couch, setting her water on the coffee table.   
  
"Hopefully the next trip won't be like this" He shrugged as he sat next to her, resting a hand on her thigh. "Why don't you just take a nap?"  
  
She raised a brow, resting a hand over his "To be rudely awakened when we have to be on camera?" Her head tilted back, "No thank you..I just want to relax."  
  
He nodded, resting an arm across the back of the couch. "Well at least you don't have to worry about title defenses, getting attacked or any of that other on the job stuff."  
  
She smiled ruefully, "That's the truth..on days like that, I wonder why I'm in the business." With a sigh, she answered her question. "And it's for the love of it. Until that dies, I'll keep going."  
  
"Did you get the chance to speak with Matt?" He smoothed her hair away from her face, "You looked pretty damned determined to do so."  
  
She shook her head, lacing her hand with his. "Unfortunately no..that and Jeff wouldn't let me out of his sight after we got backstage. But, it is a priority for Monday."  
  
He placed a kiss to her temple. "Just be careful, alright?"  
  
"Well if you walk me out to the ring" She rested her head on his shoulder, a small smirk forming on her lips. "Then I should have nothing to worry about."  
  
"That might be true" He rested his head on hers. "Just be careful anyway"  
  
She lifted her head, tipping her face slightly to kiss his cheek. "I'll try my best" 

***********

Just as he was opening his mouth to continue the conversation, Stacy and Randy appeared at the top of the stairs. With Dave and Lita now on deck, Stacy and Randy took over the spots on the couch. And unlike Dave and Lita, Stacy and Randy took advantage of the time they had away from the camera. By the time Dave returned, to both retrieve Stacy and inform Hunter he was now needed; Stacy and Randy were fast asleep on the couch. And with the girls occupied, Dave and Randy sat back in the living room area of the yacht. 

"Looks like things are working out good" Randy took a sip from his water. "With Lita and Evolution I mean. And to think..you and Ric had so many doubts it wouldn't work."  
  
"I still have my doubts to tell you the truth" Dave shrugged, sitting forward. "Somehow, things just seem too peaceful."  
  
Randy cocked his head, eyeing the man across from him. "Calm before the storm you think?"  
  
Dave responded by bridging his hands on his knees. "Something like that. Honeymoon period, whatever you want to call it. It's just..the way things have been in the past. I didn't expect for Lita to fit in this well. Stacy, I had no doubts..but she and Lita are different."  
  
"In some ways, yes they are" Randy shrugged, setting his water on the table. "But in many ways? They're one and the same."  
  
"How do you figure?"   
  
"I can't pinpoint it exactly" Randy rubbed his chin in thought. "Just that, those two are almost like the glue that will keep us..keep Evolution from splitting at the seams. Maybe that- because of Stacy. Maybe that's why it was so easy for Lita to fit in." He smirked slightly. "Or the other way around."  
  
Dave raised a brow in question "Meaning what?"  
  
"Meaning that..maybe Lita wasn't the person who had to evolve for this to work." Randy raked a hand through his hair. "You ever think of it that way?"  
  
"Well.." Dave scratched his head, sitting back on the couch. "I don't know. I mean, the only people who really knew her are Stacy, Hunter and Ric a little bit. So they already had an idea of what type of person she is..but to answer your question? No, the thought hasn't crossed my mind."  
  
"Think about that" Randy sipped his water as he stood, crossing the length of the living room to the stairs. "Maybe then you'll figure out if her fitting in so well is just good luck or if it's the calm before the storm." He set his water down on the counter, moving up the stairs to view the going's on from the doorway. 

***********************

3:00 p.m. The Shops at Wailea 

Lita emerged from the dressing room first, stepping up on the footstool to get a good look at her dress. Stacy emerged next, standing on the stool next to the red head. And finally, Dawn emerged, taking the spot on the other side of Stacy. With all three standing in the dressing room area, the seamstresses at their feet; the girls had a chat. 

"This dress..is too tight at the waist" Lita sucked it in. "Take it out a little bit and we'll be just fine."  
  
"At least yours covers most of your upper thighs" Stacy made a face. "I've worn short dresses, but this? This is just silly."  
  
"Why don't you two switch?" Dawn glanced to the two. "Or maybe we can just get new dresses all together."  
  
"They all look fine" Hunter leaned against the doorway. "Make her's a little bit longer, it needs to reach mid-thigh" He addressed the seamstress working with Stacy. "And if the other two need anything done..do it."  
  
"Thank you" Stacy smiled brilliantly. "If we're done here..can we go now?"  
  
"Go ahead, get changed" Hunter shrugged. "We have to get suits, so you three have an hour to just wander around."  
  
After they had changed, Stacy, Lita and Dawn did in fact wander around the mall. By the time they reached the end of one wing, they had eight bags between them. Now, as they exited the Dolphin Galleries, Lita added another one to the cache. A quick trip to the upstairs and they were ten minutes late, meeting the guys at the designated stop. A few stops later, and they re-joined the guys at Lapperts Ice Cream and Coffee, twelve bags in hand. After their shopping bags had been traded off for ice cream cones, the group left the mall..but not before they stopped to oogle at the jewelry boutiques just before the exit. Just before they retreated for the safety of the rental cars; Hunter and John lingered behind with last minute requests from the other males in the group. And finally, with ice cream consumed, the bags in the trunks; they all made their way back to the hotel. 

***********************

8:00 p.m. Wailea, Maui 

John's birthday was celebrated in a much quieter fashion than Lita's. A small dinner, a few gifts and the party was over. And now, with Stacy and Randy relaxing poolside, John and Dawn in the hotel suite; Dave, Lita and Hunter walked along the beach. 

"Can you give us insight on tomorrow's agenda?" Lita glanced to her right. "Please"  
  
"Jet skiing, snorkeling and a banana boat ride are in the morning." Hunter frowned thoughtfully. "A trip to this one little island just off the coast of Kaua'i, plus one little adventure I am not at liberty to share..I promise you'll enjoy it though" He wiggled his eyebrows at the diva. "And as I mentioned previously, afternoon from 3:00 to 5:00 is free. The ball starts at 5:30, so we'll make a fashionably late enterance at 6:00. That ends at 9:00, so after that you're free until we leave for Oahu at 11:00."  
  
"When are we leaving for Kaua'i?" She stopped as the reached the breaking point of the waves. "It's not like we can just jump over there since it's the farthest of the main islands."  
  
"We're leaving in an hour" Hunter slipped his hands in his pockets. "John and Dawn are packing your things..but can I ask?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you buy so much when we haven't even reached Oahu?" Hunter glanced sideways as he sat down. "Oahu has more shopping areas."  
  
Lita lifted a brow as she stepped forward, dipping her toes in the wet sand. "Do I really need to answer that question?"  
  
Hunter shook his head, eyeing the diva as she stepped further. "Typical woman."  
  
"What are the plans in Oahu?" Dave spoke up for the first time since they arrived at the beach, "Since we're leaving that night for Kansas"  
  
"Island tour most of the morning, starting at sunrise so be ready for that." Hunter raked a hand through his hair. "After that we hit the waterpark for an hour, Polynesian Cultural Center is our destination until dinner..and then we head back to the hotel for dinner." He stretched his legs forward, resting his palms flat in the sand. "We fly back to the mainland at 1:00 a.m."  
  
Lita let out a breath, tilting her head back to look at the stars. "Do we have to go back?"  
  
"Do I really need to answer that question?" Hunter cocked his head. "As much as I'd love to stay here..duty calls."  
  
She nodded, leaning back against Dave as she brought his arms around her waist. "At least we have two more days"  
  
Dave rested his chin on her shoulder. "We can always come back..one of these days."  
  
She nodded, yawning slightly. "That would be nice."  
  
"We'll do that then" He kissed the side of her neck. "But..we should probably head back to the hotel. Time to say aloha to this island and aloha to Kaua'i."

***********

She nodded in response and the two turned, heading back for the hotel. Dave extended a hand to Hunter as they passed and the three walked back up the beach. With everyone else sleeping the inter-island flight to Kaua'i, Dave was left to think over the conversation he and Randy had earlier. If this was just good luck, let it be never ending. But, if it was the calm before the storm, start sending the S.O.S. signals now. 


	16. Where's Prince Charming?

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summaries: Next few chapters..from Wed. 4/21 to Sun. 4/25 will cover Hawaii.   
Notes: see the Story Recap for anything that is withstanding. And..even if it is raining where they are..perfect weather dagnabit. 

************************************************************* 

6:30 a.m. Saturday, April 24. Lihue, Kauai 

Lita and Stacy stood on the balcony of their hotel suite with cups of steaming coffee in hand. The sun was just assuming it's place in the sky, and signaling the arrival of their next to last day in the tropical paradise. However, just as the diva's were about to start conversation, they were joined by one of the guys. 

"It appears that John is under the weather" Hunter slid the glass door shut behind him as he joined the two. "So, Dawn will be staying behind with him today."  
  
"Do you know exactly what's wrong with him?" Lita took a sip of her coffee, moving slightly so Hunter could stand at the rail with them. "And is everyone else okay?"  
  
"Stomach bug I think" Hunter shrugged, resting his back against the railing. "Could be food poisoning from his lunch for all I know."  
  
"Guess we'll just ask Dawn" Stacy shrugged looking to the two. "Do you think he'll be okay for the ball?"  
  
"No he will not" Dawn exited the suite, coffee cup in hand. "He's got a stomach bug, and since we're going to Oahu tomorrow..he wants to be 100%. So he'll rest all night, while we go to the ball."  
  
Hunter nudged Lita, moving to the side to make room for Dawn. "Is that okay with you?" He addressed the third diva as she took a spot at the railing. "I'll understand if you want to stay with him."  
  
"We already talked about it" Dawn set her mug on the railing. "He figures it's already too much of a risk with me staying most of the day with him. So it would be for the best if I go."  
  
Hunter nodded, pushing off from the railing. "If you change your mind, that'll be okay too." He winked to Stacy and Lita before he went back inside. "I'm sure Dave and Randy won't mind if I borrow one of those two"  
  
"Like hell I would" Randy shoved Hunter playfully as he exited the suite. "John wanted to know if someone can run down to the store..pick up something for his stomach."  
  
Lita shielded her eyes with a hand, stepping forward. "I can go. Dave and I wanted to go for a quick run this morning anyway." She took another sip from her coffee. "We'll just make a stop at the corner store on our way back."  
  
"Thank you" Dawn smiled her thanks as Lita stepped in side  
  
"Well" Hunter looked between them all. "Let's just hope that no one else is under the weather" 

***********************

12:00 p.m. Outside of Niihau 

Lita, Stacy, Dave, Randy and Hunter eyed the banana boat a few feet away from them. They had already done their jetskiing bit..much to the delight of the cameraman. And Hunter, Dave and Lita had gone waterskiing. Snorkeling had been crossed off the agenda, in lieu of tubing in another area of the island. And now, with all five settled safely on the banana boat..and the cameraman following a few feet behind in a motorboat, one more activity was crossed off the list. Up next for the crew; a tour of a few movie locations then off to Niihau for some sea kyaking and lunch. Just before they were scheduled to have lunch, Lita eyed the caves. 

"Can you pass me some of that snorkel stuff and my waterproof camera?" She sent a look over to Stacy. "There are some sea caves over there calling my name."  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Hunter eyed the red head as Stacy handed over the requested items. "We've still got one more stop after this and I do not want to be late."  
  
Lita waved a hand. "We won't be late..just give me like..ten, fifteen minutes and we can go."  
  
"You have exactly fifteen minutes" Hunter crossed his arms as Lita tugged her flippers on. "Not a second over that."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, clutching the camera to her chest as she hopped in the water. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes"  
  
"Crazy woman" Hunter huffed, resting his forearms on the railing as the red head swam off to the caves. "Why does she have to be so difficult?"  
  
"Where is she?" Stacy slipped her sunglasses of, joining the man at the railing. "I could've sworn I just saw her."  
  
"She's right over there" Hunter nodded to a shady spot in the caves. "Just look for the red spot..red head in a red bikini. Can't miss her."  
  
Ten minutes later, the red head was back at the boat. "Someone get me a water bottle and the first aid kit please" She pursed her lips, tossing the camera up to Stacy. "Now"  
  
Hunter and Dave extended a hand, lifting her back on the deck. "What did you do?" Hunter slipped his shades off, lifting a brow at the diva.   
  
"I didn't do anything" She half shrugged, tugging off her flippers with one hand. "I was taking a picture and I got stung..no big deal."  
  
"Where did you get stung?" Dave eyed her warily as they sat down on one of the deck chairs. "And was it a jelly fish?"  
  
"Portugese Man of War and" Lita nodded down to her elbow. "Just above my elbow." She turned her arm slightly, pointing out the welt. "See?"  
  
"We get through the first two days without any incident, despite the fact that we had more likelihood of running into problems the other days." Hunter frowned, opening the water bottle Randy brought over. "And yet..on the second to last day here, you and John manage to find trouble."  
  
Lita sighed over dramatically. "Oh yeah..like I asked that stupid little sea creature to sting me" She stuck her tounge out at Hunter. "Can we just go?" With Hunter muttering under his breath, and Lita washing off the welt; the boat left the tiny island and made it's way back to Kauai. Now on their agenda, the one activity that Hunter had not mentioned. Lita's eyes lit up as they approached the zip lines in the forest. The snorkeling incident forgotten, Lita, Dave, Randy, Stacy and Hunter suited up for their zip line tour of the forest. By the time they were safely back on the ground it was time to head back to the hotel. A short nap and showers later and the girls were getting ready for the ball.

***********************

5:00 p.m. Suite bedroom 

"Well at least it didn't leave a mark" Lita examined the spot where she had been stung. "Welts and sleeveless dresses do not go together."  
  
"You just had to go see that sea cave didn't you?" Dawn rolled her eyes as she brought their dresses out of the closet. "If you hadn't done that..you wouldn't have gotten stung."  
  
"Oh hush up" Lita rolled her eyes right back, removing her dress from the hanger. "I'm just fine so quit your yappin' and help me with my hair."  
  
"Can one of you give me a hand with this zipper?" Stacy stepped into her dress. "When you have a minute anyway"  
  
"Everyone decent?" Randy called from outside the room. "We have ten minutes before we have to leave."  
  
"Unless you want us going there in our undergarments" Lita lifted a brow at the door. "Then no"  
  
"Hold still" Dawn pinched Lita's shoulder. "One more orchid and you're hair is ready."  
  
"Thank you mommy" Lita stuck her tounge out playfully as she examined her hair..double french twist, with white and pink orchids to accent. "Come here Stace." She stood behind the tall blonde, zipping up her dress. "Now you just need shoes"  
  
"And you still need to get your dress on" Dawn tsk'd slightly as she set Stacy's shoes out. "You're the only one not dressed! Let's get a move on Li."  
  
Lita rolled her eyes. "Let's get a move on Li" She shook her head, stepping into her own dress. "Can someone zip this please"  
  
"One more thing" Dave stood behind her, holding out a box in one hand as he zipped up her dress. "From Hunter."  
  
"From Hunter?" Lita glanced over her shoulder as she took the box. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it" Hunter stood in the doorway, "Dawn..this is for you" He held out a box similar to Litas.   
  
"Thanks" Dawn quirked a smile accepting the box. "When did you get this?" She lifted a gold bracelet from the box.   
  
"Before we left the mall of course" Hunter leaned against the doorway eyeing the diva's. "One for each of you..the charm there is made of ruby and onyx." He stuck a hand in his pocket, "Consider this a souveiner from me."  
  
"Quite the souveiner" Lita let out a low whistle as she clasped the bracelet on. "Thanks Hunter"  
  
"If you ladies are ready now" Randy stepped into the room, Lucille behind him. "We need a photo taken..then our carriage awaits." 

***********************

7:00 p.m. Kaua'i Marriott Resort and Beach Club 

Stacy, Randy, Lita, Dave, Dawn and Hunter sat around at one of the tables observing the dancers currently on the ballroom floor. After their photo had been taken, there had in fact been a carriage to take them the short distance to the ball. They had arrived just as the appetizers were being set out. Finally, after their four course meal..they took some time to size up the scene before them. 

"If this dress was longer..and the skirt was more" Lita sipped her drink. "Poufy..I'd feel like Cinderella."  
  
"Poufy?" Dave smirked, taking one of her hands in his. "Would Cinderella care to dance?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, pushing back from the table "Where's Prince Charming?" She giggled softly as she and Dave made their way out to the floor.  
  
Randy shook his head as he pushed back from the table. "Well Stace? Shall we dance?" He held out his hand to the blonde.   
  
"I'd love to" Stacy grinned, taking his hand in hers as she stood. "You two are coming right?" She looked back over her shoulder as she and Randy made their way over to Dave and Lita.  
  
"We are dancing..aren't we?" Dawn sent a look to Hunter before her attention turned back to the dancing pairs. "I thought you said it had to be on the DVD."  
  
"It does" Hunter sat back, draping an arm over the back of the chair next to him. "But I don't dance."  
  
She raised a brow in disbelief, turning her chair slightly. "Now I don't believe that for a second."   
  
"Believe what you want" He shrugged, sipping his drink. "But club dancing and that type of dancing are two different things."  
  
"Well it doesn't seem to be bothering Dave and Randy." She nodded towards the two in question. "From what I can see..Dave has stepped on Lita's feet twice and Randy's stepped on Stacy's at least twice already."  
  
"I don't dance Dawn" Hunter straightened his suit jacket sleeve. "Simple as that."  
  
"I don't think so" Dawn pushed back from the table, grabbing Hunter's hand. "Let's go"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hunter whined slightly as Dawn half dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
"John would give me the same excuse..but this is a ball, Evolution is on the guest list and you can't be shown without someone on your arm" She smirked in triumph. "So let's dance." 

***********************

9:45 p.m. 

With a little over an hour until they left for Oahu, Hunter and Dawn returned to the hotel on foot; leaving the carriage with Stacy, Randy, Dave and Lita. Once they had reached another beach, the four exited the carriage. And now, with their high heels in the carriage; Stacy, Lita, Randy and Dave walked along the beach. 

"One more day" Stacy sighed softly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "I don't want to go back."   
  
"A very busy day" Randy draped his suit jacket over her shoulders. "But we have the Bahamas next week and Ric will be joining us this time."  
  
"Not to mention" Lita tugged Dave's jacket tighter around her. "We'll have tons of pictures..plus the DVD to always remind us."  
  
"I want to see all of the footage before they make the final cut" Dave smirked, taking Lita's hand in his. "I have a feeling some of it is going to be left off."  
  
Lita shook her head, removing an orchid from her hair. "More than likely the hula lessons..I don't think Hunter wants that knowledge to leave this island."  
  
"And it won't" Randy shrugged, bringing an arm around Stacy's waist. "But that doesn't mean we can't get a copy of the tape..for our own records of course"  
  
"That would be nice" Lita shrugged, twirling the orchid between her fingertips. "And why are we going to the Bahama's when we just had the vacation of a life time here?"  
  
"Bahama's trip will be shorter for one" Dave brought his arms around her waist as they stopped. "Three or four day cruise I believe and this trip is mostly to get the remaining footage for the DVD."  
  
"Three day cruise with one day at the Atlantis Resort" Randy glanced over to Dave. "I got a sneek peek at the agenda"  
  
"Well at least that'll be more like an actual vacation" Lita leaned back, tucking the orchid in one of the button holes. "And after the Bahama's..we're in Phoenix I think."  
  
"The third" Stacy nodded in confirmation, gazing out over the ocean. "The day before we have the studio shots..remember?"  
  
"Mmmhmm" Lita closed her eyes, letting out a low sigh. "And after that..I don't want to see the inside of that private jet for weeks. I just want to go home and relax..take a real vacation, something." She shook her head, "Anything..just get away from it all."  
  
"That can be arranged" Randy exchanged a look with Dave, addressing the diva's. "If you two really want it" He rested his chin on Stacy's shoulder. "If I read that schedule right, we have a house show in New Orleans on the 7th."  
  
"I'd like that" Stacy looked to the red head. "But not too much of New Orleans..maybe go a day early?"  
  
"And do what before then?" Lita glanced over her shoulder, "I agree with Stace..New Orleans is great, but only in small doses."  
  
Dave shrugged. "We'll figure something out closer to the time." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "And until then, we at least have some real vacation time to look forward to."  
  
"Sounds good then" Lita grinned slightly, checking Dave's watch. "But unfortunatley..we still have the rest of this vacation that isn't a vacation to get through."  
  
"Well aloha Kaua'i" Dave turned the two of them around, releasing his grasp on her waist. "And aloha Oahu." 

***********

By the time the four returned to the hotel, the bags were packed and everyone was set to go to Oahu. One more day to go and then it was back to the roster and back to another day on the job. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: Next two parts to be uploaded tomorrow. Sorry for the shortness on these last two chapters. Anyhow, keep on reading and hopefully reviewing. Have a nice day. 


	17. The Reason

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: RAW, 4-26-04, otherwise; nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Chapter Summary: RAW, my way.   
Notes: see the Story Recap for applicable notes..such as current champs. on RAW. Parts in italics are thoughts. 

************************************************************* 

5:45 p.m., April 26, Kansas Expocentre, Topeka Kansas 

A jet lagged, but still ready to wrestle, Hunter exited first after the Evolution limo pulled into the parking lot. Following Hunter, the equally jet lagged..but still ready to wrestle..Randy, Stacy, Dave and Lita. Finally, making his exit from the limo, the Nature Boy Ric Flair. And, in the hands of the living legend (Flair-not Orton) the current card for that night's RAW. Even though most of the members has just returned from an exciting vacation, Eric had booked almost all of them. In fact, the only one's not scheduled to wrestle were Randy and Stacy. Kicking off the night, Lita would be teaming with Victoria for a match against Gail and Molly. Mid-way through RAW, Hunter was slated..but his opponent as of yet, was unknown. Needless to say, that didn't sit too well with the current heavyweight champ. And finally, the main event that night; Ric and Dave would be putting the tag team gold on the line against the number one contenders - Edge and Chris Benoit. So, with all of their gold in tact now..and hopefully with all of their gold still in tact by the time the night was over; Evolution made the trek across the parking lot. Hunter slipped off his shades as they entered the building, casting a look around to make sure there were no possible threats to any member. With one last look around the corner, the dominating group made it's way to their assigned locker room. Once in the locker room, and with most of their things packed away..Lita attempted to slip out. 

"I have to find Victoria..run through a few things" The red head stood by the door, her ring attire and belt sitting neatly on a chair in the corner. "And then, I need to find Matt. I wanna talk to him before the show kicks off. Maybe get some straight answers about last week."  
  
Hunter turned from his locker, raising a brow at the diva. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Or do you forget so easily?" He crossed his arms after tossing a few things in his locker. "Do you recall why Matt had to put his body on the line?"  
  
Lita rolled her eyes, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Yes I remember father and I'm well aware of what kind of damage Kane can cause. But" She held up a hand in her defense. "I think I am perfectly capable of walking through the halls, talking to two people _and_ getting my ass back here in time to change."  
  
"Let's go then" Dave stood, straightening out his shirt collar. "There's about an hour before RAW starts, so if you want to take care of all of the things on your agenda..we should get a move on."  
  
"As much as I appreciate it" Lita placed a hand on the door knob. "I really think I should talk to Matt alone." She quirked a smile and with a wave, she was out the door.  
  
"I don't like this" Dave shook his head, exchaning a look with Hunter. "I'm following her."  
  
"Better do that from a distance" Stacy put in quietly, looking away from the mirror. "If Li didn't ask for anyone to go with her, and then with you following her? Boyfriend or not, she's not going to like it."  
  
Dave nodded his response, placing a hand on the door. "I'm aware of that..and I was going to wait." He shrugged it off, opening the door slightly. "Just worried about her." 

***********

Lita trekked through the halls, her hands stuffed in her pockets and a carefree smile on her face. Life couldn't be better for the red head..well it could but let's not get too technical. All in all, she really couldn't complain. She was the woman's champion again, she was amongst the best in Evolution, she and Matt were finally getting back to the road of friends and..there was Dave. She shook her head, recalling the days they had spent together in Hawaii and the time they had spent with each other before then. Granted, if you had told her in Mid-November that she would be with him? She would've laughed in your face..but now? Well now was an entirely different story. Whatever the case, the red head stopped her thoughts..tossing her pre-game face on as she reached Victoria's locker room. A quick consultation with her and a promise to go party sometime next week..and Lita was off for her next destination. As she passed by the weight room..there he was. She should've known, always in the gym at the arena before the shows..typical Matt Hardy. A pause in the doorway, to at the very least collect her thoughts, before she made her way over. 

"Matt?" Lita leaned against the rack of dumb-bells. "Do you have a minute?"  
  
"Oh hey Li" Matt set his weights down, tossing a towel over his shoulders. "Sure...what's up?"  
  
Lita raked a hand through her hair, taking a breath before she squeaked out "Umm. About last week?" The red head bit her lip, when did her voice get that unsure? "I just wanted to thank you."  
  
He nodded, wiping away the beads of sweat on his forehead. "No biggie"  
  
_No biggie?_ The red head blinked in disbelief at the man in front of her. "What do you mean no biggie? Kane is FAR from no biggie" She twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers, collecting her thoughts again. "I mean, it's just.." She frowned, staring at the weight bench. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Why do I need a reason?" He set the weights back on the rack, leaning against the wall.   
  
"Umm, maybe because when you got to RAW, you made my life a living hell" She smirked slightly regaining her composure as she smoothed her hair back from her face. "In fact, you tried to end my damn career..both in the ring and by trying to get me fired." She cocked her head, eyeing him evenly. "So that's why I need a reason..and in fact? I don't just need a reason. I want a reason."  
  
"I'll give you a reason." He crossed his arms, eyeing her in the same manner. "When I saw you up there..and I saw Kane up there. I thought back to a day when Team X-Treme was at it's peak. Back when we had to deal with Taker." He raked a hand through his hair, releasing the black locks from the loose ponytail. "And maybe it was Jeff's bein' there that really made me do it. For a split second, I just thought..just like Team X-Treme." He shrugged, slouching down. "That's all I could think about. It didn't matter that Jeff's not in the business, it didn't matter that we aren't together. It mattered that you needed help."  
  
She snorted. "So you're telling me a wave of nostalgia drove you to put your life on the line?" She shook her head, walking back to the door. "Whatever the reason..if what you said is the truth or not..I'm still not sure I can believe that." She let out a sigh, flinging the door open. "I'll see you around Hardy."  
  
"Believe what you want Li." He kept his gaze trained on his shoes, but the tone of his voice commanded her attention. "I did it because I felt I had to, and I don't regret it. I know you don't need or want me to be your knight in shining armor. But you want another reason why I did it?" He smirked as she turned her head to face him. "People change Li, for whatever reasons they have. I know you sure as hell have changed. So have I" He pushed off the wall and as he walked past her, "There's your reason." He rested his hand briefly on her shoulder before he brushed past her, disappearing in to the halls.   
  
"Ugh" Lita sighed in frustration as she walked out of the gym. "That go me nowhere" She shook her head, thinking over what Matt had said. "I need junk food..and now. I just hope they have some of those Little Debbie snack cakes in the vending machines here." 

***********

As Lita was making her way back to the Evolution locker room, she passed by the open locker room of one of her fellow wrestlers. For whatever reason, their warm up music of choice was the overplayed but still good hit by Hoobastank. She paused a moment, tucking her hands in her pockets to listen to the tune. A quick glance down to the watch on her wrist, let her know she had a few minutes before the show kicked off. Frustrated, she pushed off the wall..jogging quickly to the locker room. But, as she entered the locker room, it all started to make sense. The words of the song brought meaning to Matt's sporadic act of heroism. 

{I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you} 

***********************

Just after the first match 

Lita could feel her heart in her throat as she raced through the halls, desperate to get away from the ring. She had insisted, right to the last second before she left the locker room, that she would not need anyone's help. She told Dave, just stay in the locker room..she would be fine. Of course..she was wrong. As she raced through the back, she took one moment to look over her shoulders; just to make sure she wasn't being followed. And in that one moment, she ran head on in to a soft wall. The red head yelped in surprise, then found herself mumbling apologies. 

"Hey" Matt whispered to her, holding her gently by the shoulders. "Calm down. Lita..just calm down." He squeezed her shoulders for re-assurance. "You're backstage, Kane's still out in the ring. Knowing how you run, you got a good headstart on him. Your're safe."  
  
She half nodded, her shoulders trembling as Matt tried to calm her down. "I'm just so" She gulped, trying to soothe her nerves. "I just don't"  
  
"It'll be alright Lita" He sighed patiently, waiting until she was looking him in the face before he continued. "Look..because of what happened last week. Eric booked me in a match with Kane later tonight. I'll take care of it."  
  
"But-" She blinked, _Matt..take care of Kane?_ "Are you sure?"  
  
"He's gonna pay Lita" He set his jaw, rubbing a hand over her back. "He can't just go around like that. He's gonna pay."  
  
She shook it off, knowing that if she uttered a word disagreeing with him, his confidence would sink faster than the Titanic. So instead, she just nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks" She mumbled into his shoulder. She lifted her head as he wrapped his arms around her. And just as she was about to say she did believe him, she let out a blood curdling scream.  
  
Lita looked on with horror as Kane appeared on the scene, and as much as she wanted to run away..all she could do was stand there. Her knee's were weak and she could barely muster the strength to yell for help. She flung her head to the side, trying to block out the images, her hands covering her ears to block the sounds of Matt's body hitting the steel door. Just as she started to inch her way down the wall, a hand clamped down on her wrist dragging her to safety. 

***********

"Why do you just stand there?" Hunter grumbled as he pulled the red head back to the locker room. "Matt is getting the hell beat out of him by the pyscho path that's stalking you, Dave is going insane," His voice rose with each passing step. "Stacy's shaking with fear, Ric's losing his mind trying to calm Dave down." He shot her a look as they turned the corner. "And you're just standing there! Do you want to die?"  
  
She snapped back, "Since when do you care? Or are you just looking out for the interests of Evolution's treasure chest?" She yanked her wrist loose. "I am well aware of what's going on. And I'm sorry alright!"  
  
"Hunter." Randy assesed the two in the halls. "Yelling and making a scene is only going to piss people in that locker room off more." He pointed to the Evolution locker room. "And she's alright. So stop yelling at her."  
  
"Oh shut up" Hunter frowned to the younger man before he turned his attention back Lita, yanking the door open. "You are not leaving this locker room until we leave" He shoved the red head in the locker room. "Are we clear?"  
  
Lita rubbed at her arm, staring back at Hunter. "I will leave this locker room when I feel like it." She rolled her shoulders, balling her hands into fists. "Matt is STILL out there and had it not been for Matt. Who the HELL knows what would have happened!"  
  
"Why should you care?" Hunter sneered, stepping forward. "Just because he's your little ex boyfriend? Just because he showed some shred of compassion? Get with the program Lita, your in Evolution. You don't need anyone else now."  
  
"How dare you question my actions" She narrowed her eyes, closing the little distance between them. "I was waiting for this- for the REAL side of you to show up." She closed her eyes a moment, gathering her thoughts. "How much longer before the rest of you decides to rear it's ugly head? Huh?"  
  
"You think that was all an act?" He narrowed his eyes, staring down at the diva. "I do care about what happens to you. Believe it or not, I do give a damn if you live another day. Believe it or not, I care about what happens to EVERYONE in this damn locker room." He squared his shoulders, looking her up and down. "All anyone backstage needs is a weak link in our chain to gain the slightest bit of advantage. And I will do my damndest to make sure that they don't find one."  
  
"She's not a weak link. Nobody in here is a weak link. But fighting like this? That makes us all weak links." Dave spoke up from behind Hunter. "So why don't you take a walk and calm down."  
  
Hunter ignored Dave, keeping his gaze evenly on the red head. "You just think about what I said. You're in Evolution. We ARE the best and we don't need anyone else helping. You can thank Matt all you want on your own time. But right now? You're on OUR time." He stepped back, brushing past Dave on his way to the door. "I've got a promo to do." He shook his head, slamming the door shut behind him as he left.   
  
"I want to go home" Lita let out a breath, unclenching her hands. "Screw the Bahamas, I want to go home."  
  
"Why don't you take a shower" Dave rested his hands on her shoulders. "Then we'll take a walk, something..anything. But please, for my sake. Stay here until the tag-match."  
  
"You still want me walking you to the ring?" She smirked in amusement. "Even though I'm the weak link?"  
  
He kissed her forehead. "You're not the weak link..and damn right I want you walking me out." With a small smirk, he cupped her cheek with his hand. "Shower'll do you some good. And if you still want to go home after RAW is over, just say so. But remember..Hunter may be rough, but he does care."  
  
She rolled her eyes, grabbing some stuff from her locker. "Then he sure does have an interesting way of showing it." She blew him a kiss before she ducked into the back. 

***********************

Later that night, after Hunter's match with Taijiri and with Randy and Stacy in the ring for a promo; Hunter and Lita had a little chat. They both came to the understanding that, yes since she was in Evolution..she would be even more of a target. They also came to the understanding that they all looked out for each other no matter what. Of course, it was just a given that with their tempers..small fights like that were bound to happen. Whatever the case, they set their differences aside..agreeing to disagree when they needed to. And, Hunter also managed to talk the red head into coming along for the Bahamas. He promised not to blow up like that, if she promised to have someone walking around with her at all times. With all of that said, Hunter left the red head to her own means, just as Kane's music hit the arena. Lita lingered in the halls, long enough to see Matt making his way down to the ring. With a shake of her head, she started to turn back to the locker room. But, after she peered into the open locker room of Chris Jericho; she turned on heel racing back to the ring. Even though she had been scared out of her mind earlier..not to mention last week; this time the red head would not back down. She slid underneath the bottom rope, pleading with Kane..begging for him to show some mercy. She watched on in gratitude as Kane left Matt alone, but seconds later..she was shaking with fear. She trembled in the corner, as Kane loomed over her. Willing herself not to cry, the red head set her jaw..staring him in the eyes.   
  
"You were afraid of me earlier" The big red machine spoke loud enough for her to hear..his voice rough and cold. "Why are you here now?"  
  
"I have my reasons" She stammered off coolly. "That's all you need to know."  
  
He smirked. "I know enough that you're scared. And that you're trembling with fear." He leaned in closer, stroking her hair. "And I love it."  
  
She squared her shoulders, supporting her trembling body on the turnbuckles. "So? Bigshot's getting off on the fact that he can scare a woman?"   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" His lips turned up into a sinister smile. "Tell me something" He leaned in closer, so close that she could feel the heat from his breath on her neck. "How does it feel to be reduced to nothing but prey?"  
  
She cringed just slightly, shaking it off enough to retort. "You can't hurt me"  
  
"Oh but I can" His lips just brushed the surface of her skin. "But I won't..not tonight Lita." He pulled back, stroking her hair once more. "You'll get what's coming to you..and just remember" He grabbed a fistful of her hair, forcing her face closer to his. "There are times, when there will be no one around. No one but us" He smirked again before he closed the distance, kissing her roughly. "No one to hear you scream, no one to save you" He released her, stepping back. "Just rememeber that" 

***********

Lita closed her eyes, waiting until she was sure he was out of the ring before she moved to the mat, where Matt was still down. With wide eyes, she looked between him and the referee..waiting until the trainers had arrived before she made her exit. Her shoulders were still shaking, but the tears that were brimming would not fall. She dug her nails into her palm as she entered the locker room, heading straight for Dave. She didn't speak, just walked to him, burying her face in his chest. Everything that had happened that night was finally getting to the red head as the tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes. She let out a low sigh, bringing her arms around him, as he rubbed her back. Just as she started to calm, he pulled back..holding her at arms length.   
  
"Ric and I have to do a promo..but I want you to stay here during the match" He swept her hair away from her face, kissing her temple. "Please..just stay here. Stacy needs someone else to talk to"  
  
She nodded, "I can do that"  
  
"Good..but before I leave" He turned slightly, reaching into his gym bag. "I picked this up before we left Oahu." He set a small bag in her hands. "Wanted to give that to you after we left the arena, but" He shrugged, bringing his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "Things' don't always go as we plan."  
  
"That's the damn truth" She smiled ruefully. "Thanks"  
  
"No problem" He kissed her again, before he pulled away completely. "Just hope you like it"  
  
"Good luck out there" She waved slightly, moving to the bench to sit with Stacy and Randy.

Ric and Dave nodded their farewells to the rest of the locker room, Hunter accompanying them lest Shawn should make his presence known. Stacy, Randy and Lita settled in for the last night of the match, discussing the upcoming trip to the Bahamas..and the film that they had to pick up before they left for the Bahamas. A quick glance to the monitor let them know it was so far so good for the defending tag team champs. All was good in the Evolution locker room as the three continued to talk about the last day they had spent in Hawaii. Oahu had been nothing short of amazing..and the photos would prove it. Also of note, Randy had managed to sweet talk Lucille into giving them a copy of all of the footage for the DVD. And, just as Ric and Dave were having their hands raised for a sucessful title defense, Lita turned her attention to the small bag in her hand. She moved closer to her locker, leaning back against the cool surface as she removed not one, but two small boxes. The first box brought a small smile to the diva's eyes; a new naval ring..this one a dolphin. The second box omitted a small gasp of surprise; a gold chain with a dragon charm, the eyes consisting of two black pearls. Carefully, she removed the necklace just as Dave, Hunter and Ric entered the locker room. And with a small smile she made her way over to them. First a hug in congratulations to the oldest of the three..then a kiss in thanks to Dave. For, although the night had started out well and then gone downhill..the night ended great. And with this night now behind them, Evolution left the arena..destination: Bahamas. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: I know this chapter may not be my best writing..but I tried. Anyhow, WOW 50 reviews. I'm in awe. I love you all! 


	18. Hypothetically Speaking

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: None..schedule follows with the WWE calendar on WWE.com  
Chapter Summary: Second to last day on the cruise.   
Notes: see the Story Recap for applicable notes and sorry for skipping over things like this..but I had a few other ideas floating around, not related to this story that I had to get down. So, after working on that..I went back to this. Look for those pieces to be uploaded soon..anywho, thank you to anyone who has reviewed. :) 

************************************************************* 

7:45 a.m. Thursday April 29, 2004, Atlantis Resort, Bahamas 

Lita and Stacy were just finishing up an early morning jog. With the photographer and cameraman following them around most of their waking hours..and with the guys around when the camerman and photographer weren't following them; it was this little window of time that they had to themselves. Monday's incidents..both within the Evolution locker room and otherwise, had gone un-discussed. For whatever reasons, neither Lita or Hunter brought up the arguments, the reconciliations or the red heads imprompteau arrival during Matt's match with Kane. Instead of mulling over the issues, they stuck with their schedule in the Bahamas..which turned out to be like the previous weeks trip to Hawaii. Photo shoots and filming sessions, planned activities..blah blah blah. After they finished up their final filming session today, it was back to the road for the Friday house show. Hunter had taken the liberty of scheduling an early morning flight, so they could soak up the nightlife on their final day in the Bahamas. And despite the fact that this sun-kissed detour had been nothing short of spectacular; neither diva could wait to be back on the road. 

"Well" Lita slowed her pace to a walk, glancing sideways to the blonde. "One more day and we return to the 'normal' life" She shook her head, re-adjusting her pony-tail. "And let me just say this for the record..I do not want to see another 'crystal clear ocean' or 'white sand beach'. I just want to see smog, tall buildings and crowded sidewalks."  
  
Stacy laughed at her friend, releasing her hair from it's pony tail. "Well at least you aren't running from..how did Hunter put it?" She dropped her voice a few pitches..scrunching up her face slightly. "That pyscho path that's stalking you"  
  
"You heard that?" Lita smirked as they turned, heading back for the hotel. "And don't even try and tell me you wouldn't be running."  
  
"That's why Randy went in the halls" Stacy raked a hand through her hair. "He was too worried that even if Kane didn't catch up with you..Hunter'd do something to you."  
  
Lita scoffed. "Oh please..a low blow will take care of any threat. On the same side or not" She rolled her eyes as they reached a bench. "At least Hunter cares..I think." She frowned as she propped her leg on the bench, stretching out her muscles.   
  
"Randy likes to claim that Hunter does care" Stacy shrugged as she mirroed the red heads actions. "And that he was shocked that Hunter did what he did, but he was even more shocked that Hunter managed to maintain as much control as he did."  
  
"That was control?" Lita shook her head, bending forwards. "I seriously think that instead of one of these vacations..we all need to take some anger management classes."  
  
"Drug them first, then drop them off" Stacy smirked, before she switched the conversation over. "How did it go with Matt?"  
  
Lita bit her lip in thought as she brought her leg down, repeating the action with her right. "I think we've come to some sort of understanding..about why he did what he did two weeks ago, and why he did what he did on Monday."  
  
"That's good" Stacy brought her feet together, stretching her arms overhead. "I just have one quick question for you."  
  
"Go for it" Lita focused her attention on the tip of her running shoe.   
  
"Just hypothetically speaking mind you. But if Team X-Treme were to be re-formed.." Stacy paused a moment to gauge the red heads reactions. "Would you go back?"  
  
Lita blinked as she brought her leg down, "Where did that question come from?" She eyed the blonde in a questioning manner as she stretched her arms.   
  
Stacy half shrugged, shaking out her arms. "Well it's just..seeing Jeff at ringside, the way Matt re-acted" She glanced to the side as they started back to the hotel. "It appears that three of you still have an affect on each other's actions."  
  
"Always will I suppose" Lita shrugged as they walked back. "We worked together for so long..before we got in the WWE, we all live pretty close to each other" She reached back, shaking her hair loose from it's ponytail. "But would I go back?"  
  
Stacy watched as the red heads face went from one of clarity to one of uttter confusion. "Well?"  
  
"Wouldn't know unless it did happen" Lita stated rather bluntly before she clarified things slightly. "I can't make a choice based on what if's. Yeah I know, Team X-Treme was all about Live for the Moment..but Evolution? It's about being the best and doing whatever it takes to stay the best..going with what works, making as little changes as possible or as situations dictate." She shrugged to the blonde as they walked into the elevator. "Two different ways of thinking, but both effective..however" She leaned back against the rail. "Right now, I need to go with what works, not with what I know..and at this point in time? That's Evolution." Sh quirked a smile to her friend as they stepped off the elevator. "Anyway..I need a shower. See you in a few" 

***********************

10:00 a.m. Predator Lagoon 

Stacy, Lita, Randy, Dave and Ric looked on in amusement as Hunter went face to face with a shark. Well really they were seperated by the glass walls, but it was still amusing. They had been to the other marine life exhibit nearby and later would be exploring another. Between the marine life, they were off to the Mayan Tower for the resort's water slides. Since the weather man had called for scattered thunderstorms throughout the day, outdoor activites were staggered..in hopes that they wouldn't be caught in the storm. And, as the fellow members of Evolution trekked forward; Lita lingered behind. Her fingertips toyed with the chain about her neck as she eyed the sharks and stingrays swimming above her. This past Monday, Kane had reduced her to nothing but prey..but here, surrounded by these deep sea predators..Lita felt at home. Kane may have had the advantage on Monday, but when it all boiled down to it, Evolution was the pack of predators on RAW. Stacy was a predator in the sense that she had the assets to really drive people wild. Randy..well, the self proclaimed legend was just cocky enough to believe that he could maim anyone and usually backed it up. Ric was the type that, if he couldn't beat you physically..he'd outsmart you. And then capitalize on the slightest mistake. Hunter and Dave were the same in the sense that they used physical strength to intimidate and destroy..but they were also different. While Dave would mostly rely on brute strength..Hunter would rely on his environment or to be more specific; elements he brought into the environment. And as for herself? Lita wasn't quite sure if she was really a predator or if she was prey. But, wherever she did fit in..the red head had no time to figure it out as Hunter was back tracking the halls. He shook his head, removing his sunglasses as he approached the diva. And now, with everyone in tow; the cameraman lead the way to the Mayan Temple. 

***********

12:00 p.m. Lazy River Ride 

"Can we stay here?" Randy cushioned his head on the back of his inner tube. "I'm serious..float my meals down this way, build a few bathrooms along the way..but can we stay here?"  
  
"You are such a dork" Lita dipped her foot in the water, flinging it upwards to send a small stream of water over the young champ. "Would be nice, but I know you'd get sick of it..you'd get all pruny from the water and wrinkly from the sun."  
  
Randy frowned thoughtfully. "Didn't think of it that way." He shrugged, dipping his hand in the water to splash the red head. "Then I want one of these at my house."  
  
"Keep dreamin' small fry" Hunter smirked from behind the two. "And would you two watch it? You're getting me soaked"  
  
"Oh heaven forbid you should get soaked on a water ride" Lita rolled her eyes "What's the rest of the schedule for today?"  
  
Hunter raised a brow "You're asking me now? After it's mid-day?" He rolled his eyes right back. "You really are a pain in the ass..you know that right?"  
  
"We're going back to one of the marine exhibits for an hour." Dave interjected before Hunter and Lita could start bickering. "Then free time at Hunter's request.before we have our last filming segment at 5:00. Night's free but we have to be on the plane by 6:00 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you dear" Hunter smirked over to Dave. "Happy now..you little brat?" He turned his attention back to Lita as the tubes reached the stairs.   
  
Lita opened her mouth to retort, but bit it back. "So..there are no more of these little vacations next week, right?"  
  
"Correct" Dave took her hand in his as they walked up the stairs. "Just the studio shots and house show on Sunday, RAW in Phoenix."  
  
"There's also a house show on Saturday" Randy looked to the two, Stacy at his side. "After that show we leave for Lake Havasu..look over the footage for the enterance video. It'll debut on RAW in Phoenix."  
  
"We're also going to be getting the final footage for the DVD" Hunter reminded as he joined the couples. "Wednesday we need to go over the raw footage..decide what stays and what goes."  
  
Ric sent a look to the champ. "Why not Tuesday? If we have all the footage"  
  
"Wednesday was the first available time in NYC" Hunter shrugged, slipping his sunglasses back on. "So we go Wednesday."  
  
"Hey Li" Stacy glanced to her other side. "We're still on for New Orleans, Thursday..right?"  
  
"Yup" Lita grinned in confirmation. "Dawn, John and Torrie are going to join us, at least until the house show Friday. Then they have to be in Charlotte"  
  
"Sounds like a plan then" Stacy slipped her shades on. "When I talked to Torrie..it sure sounded like she could use a little time off."  
  
"Well at least that lunatic Big Show isn't running around" Lita grimaced as they made their way to the marine exhibit. "Going with the lesser of two evils..I'd rather have to deal with Kane than with Big Show."  
  
Dave raised a brow, releasing her hand to bring his arm around her waist. "I'd rather you didn't deal with either."  
  
"Well it's just hypothetically speaking" Lita shrugged, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Show's on SmackDown anyway"  
  
"Hypothetically speaking or not" Hunter sent a look to the red head. "Either one is more trouble than it's worth. Just make sure you actually listen to what I have to say about you walking around the backstage alone." He frowned slightly "And everything will be fine." 

***********

4:30 p.m. 

With Hunter and Ric off at the casino, Randy and Stacy at the movie theatre; Dave and Lita wandered around the resort. First, some time to enjoy the pedal boats..then to the pool. Now, with another hour to go before their free time was over, they settled at one of the beaches just as the storm clouds started to roll in. 

"Another island paradise" Lita plopped down in the sand. "Another week passed."  
  
He let out a small laugh, sitting behind her. "The Evolution lifestyle too bland for you?" He stretched his legs out, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"I wouldn't exactly say that" She shrugged, leaning back in his arms. "I mean, it's nice bein' able to see all this stuff..but it's the same song and dance."  
  
"That might be true" He rested his chin on her shoulder, smirking when she shot him a look of disbelief. "Okay so it is true..but it's fun."  
  
"Having your life scheduled out to the exact minute?" She snorted. "Not exactly my idea of fun."  
  
"Then what would you do if you weren't traveling with Evolution?"   
  
"I don't know" She shrugged, resting her hands over his. "I never thought about it..just did it. I mean, I've got the shelter, I used to do a lot of volunteer work" She chewed on her lower lip in thought. "And well..when one of your best friends is Jeff Hardy, there's always room for excitement."  
  
"So start doing that again" He glanced upwards as the clouds blocked out the sun. "We aren't doing any more of these trips for a good while, volunteer someplace."  
  
She nodded. "I could do that..there was this one place I used to volunteer. Working with little kids." She closed her eyes, taking a breath as the calmer winds started. "That was a lot of fun and quite possibly the most rewarding thing I've done."  
  
"Did that with an inner city center" He returned his attention to the choppy waves in the distance. "And Sunday School..I volunteered one weekend to take over the class."  
  
"Really now?" She trained her gaze on the waves, cupping his cheek with her hand. "If I started this volunteer work again, would you be interested? I brought it up with Stace once, working with kids on the days between RAW and house shows. She knows of a place in Baltimore that would be perfect and all I'd have to do is stay with her once in awhile."  
  
"If you can get Randy in on it" He shrugged as a few drops started to fall. "Count me in."  
  
"I'll let Stace handle that" She wrinkled her nose as the skies started to open. "Something tells me she'd have better luck convincing him than I would."  
  
He shook his head, relenting his grasp as it started to rain heavier. "I think now would be a good time to get inside."  
  
"What for?" She stood, reaching out her arms. "It's only rain."  
  
"And lightening" He watched in amusement as she turned in circles. "And thunder..that does make a difference"  
  
"Oh big deal" She stopped in her circle, tossing her head back. "It's still just rain..not like it's a hurricane or somethin'."   
  
"All the same" He scooped her up in his arms. "We have to be back at the hotel in fifteen minutes. I don't think this filming segment calls for the two of us to be drenched."  
  
She stuck out her tounge, bringing her arms around his neck. "Spoil sport" 

***********************

Following the final filming segment at the resort's spa, the collective of Evolution settled in for a lengthy dinner. Everything ranging from the enterance video, to the dvd and the card for the house show was covered. After that, Stacy and Lita discussed the volunteer work..Stacy promising she'd get Randy to come along with them. And once dinner was done, Hunter and Ric returned to the casino. Stacy, Lita, Randy and Dave however, went off to the resort's nightclub. With the rest of the night to enjoy, the four danced away to the hip-hop, techno and salsa. By the time they returned to the hotel suites..a slightly tipsy Randy was now in on the volunteer plans. Stacy re-assured Lita she'd handle the arrangements for their volunteer work and with this final night behind them, Lita and Dave settled in. Tomorrow it was back to the road, back to the house shows and back to all of the insanity that went along with it. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: One more update to go before the trade. And, while I had originally intended for it to be with just two diva's..it won't be. It'll still involve two diva's, but not the two I had in mind when I started writing. Anyhow, just have some patience and a little faith (or the other way around if you'd like) and we'll get along just fine :) 


	19. RAW is Chaos Pt 1

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Minor for RAW, 5-3-04. As with previous chapters..uses some elements from the show, but also uses things from my mind. (no really?) anyhow, minor spoilers but nothing big.  
Chapter Summary: Split Chapter to cover RAW- before, during and after. My way. If Lita is on Heat this coming Sunday, I'm leaving her off for my plot purposes.  
Notes: see the Story Recap for applicable notes and thank you to anyone who has reviewed. :) And by the by, for those of you who did watch RAW..Shawn Michaels midway through the championship match O_O What I wouldn't give to have had a front row ticket to RAW in Phoenix. And on one other note..RAW is coming my way in June!! *jumps up and down for joy* Anyway, enough with that on with the plot. 

************************************************************* 

2:00 p.m. Monday, May 3, 2004 America West Arena, Phoenix, Arizona. 

While there was at least a good three hours before the RAW stuff would be set up, and while there was still a good hour before most of their co-workers would arrive, Evolution was ready and raring to go. With the pre-show meeting happening in half an hour, Evolution claimed the ring for practice. Lita, Dave, Hunter and Randy sat in the middle of the ring, while Ric and Stacy looked on from the outside. The arena was quiet, save for the stage crew setting up for Heat and the quiet whisperings of strategy for the evening's card. The four in the ring had just finished a grueling run through of holds, moves and other such things to prepare. Every member, save for Ric and Stacy, would be participating on tonights card. Randy, Hunter and Dave would be kicking off the night in a six man tag team match, while later on in the night, Lita was slated for a non-title match with Gail Kim. And, although they had heard the chairmen himself would be there that night, they did not know why. Nor did they know, what the main event would be. That last bit of news did not sit well with the collective, but Hunter re-assured them all they would all walk out with their gold in tact. As Hunter and Lita put the finishing touches on their respective match notes, the four in the ring exited..making their way backstage with the rest of Evolution. Once backstage, it was off to the locker room for a set of quick showers, then of course off to the catering hall for the pre-show talent meeting. 

****

2:30 pm. Catering Hall 

Evolution filed into the catering hall, securing a table at the back. Just as they were getting settled in, a quartet of water spits nearly occured..for along with the usual RAW roster.. sitting three tables away; John Cena, Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson and Kurt Angle. As Lita, Dave, Randy and Stacy set their water bottles down (and wiped away the traces of water droplets from their mouths) they then noticed the ominous presence of the Big Show in the far corner. By the time the four had collected their senses, and the collective was settled..Lita elbowed Stacy, muttering under her breath.   
  
"Stacy..I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. We are OVER the rainbow..repeat we are OVER the rainbow."  
  
However, before any more comments could be uttered, and before Lita could begin a non-verbal inquiry of Dawn by way of napkin notes and looks, Eric and lackey stepped forward. 

"For those of you who do not know them" The sleaze grinned broadly. "Please welcome our special guests from SmackDown!" He gestured to the table where the SmackDown stars were currently settled. "And I'd also like to extend a warm welcome to our special tele-coference guest." He hit a button on the remote in his hand..and lo and behold a picture of Vince McMahon was shown. He hit another button on the nearby speaker device. "We're ready whenever you are Sir."  
  
"Ah yes..thank you" Vince's voice boomed through the speakers, "I'm on my way from New York City as we speak..had to pick up a few things first." He chuckled, and with a cough he continued. "Now, ladies and gentlemen..I'd like to take you back a few weeks to our draft lottery. No worries because that will not happen tonight, however..it was the first part of the new beginnings in the WWE. Tonight, in that very arena, another cycle of the new beginnings will be set forth." A small pause as Vince conversed quietly with one of his guests before he went on. "First of all, I'd like to congratulate all of you holding title gold on RAW. Impressive to say the least. And I'll admit, while I was a bit disappointed to see no title defenses this evening..I was more than happy to-" Hands flew to cover each ear in the room as static broke up the next part of Vince's speech. "And I am looking forward to seeing each and every one of you when RAW goes live. Keep up the good work."  
  
Before any of the puzzled superstars and diva's could ask, Eric informed them were all dismissed. But before they left, every one present was informed a new card would be posted in each of their locker rooms. With one last reminder for them to all make note of said new card, they were excused.   
  
"What the hell are y'all doin' here?" Lita scratched her head in confusion, looking between Torrie, Dawn and John. "I mean, don't get me wrong..I'm happy to see y'all but why are you here?"  
  
"All we know..is that we" John re-shouldered his gym bag and Dawn's purse. "Are here with him." He nodded over to Kurt Angle, whom was currently in conversation with the head of Evolution.  
  
"Uh huh" Lita frowned, following absently behind Randy, Stacy and Dave. "And what about the Big Joke?"  
  
"Do you know what I do to people who call me a joke?" Big Show spoke up from behind them. "Do you? Little girl?"  
  
Lita raised a brow as she turned. "Do you know what I can do to people with a low blow?"  
  
"Lita.." Hunter coughed, from behind the Big Show. "I really think we should get to our locker room." He forced a smile, pushing past those in his way to reach the rest of Evolution. "Now"  
  
"But I haven't finished my conversation" Lita placed a hand on her hip as Hunter stood next to her. "That would be rude."  
  
"So help me, if I have to drag you back to the locker room. I will." Hunter pressed his lips into a firm line. "Let's go."  
  
"Li." Dave joined the two, wrapping an arm around the red heads waist. "El amor, piensa dos veces de esto." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. "Fósforo más adelante. Y todavía no es seguro alrededor aquí."  
  
She nodded, looping an arm around his waist as Evolution made their way to the locker room. "Apenas tengo una mala sensación sobre todo el esto." She tsk'd softly. "Primero con la reunión y con ellos aquí."  
  
Once they had reached the locker room, Hunter pulled the red head aside.   
  
"Listen to me..and listen well. First of all, Big Show, Big Joke I don't care what the hell you call him. But he is the last thing that Evolution needs to deal with right now. You start a problem with him, and it's on all of our heads." He squared his shoulders, tossing his gym bag in the corner. "Secondly, you can not afford to piss someone like him off. Especially with Kane running around, not to mention the diva's that are after your title belt and on top of that, everyone else who is out to hurt Evolution. We are a team, we function as such. When they attack one of us, they attack us all. Remember that."

After Hunter and Lita had stuffed belongings into their lockers, Ric informed them all of the new card for the RAW portion of the evening. While Hunter, Randy, Dave and Lita were still scheduled to wrestle, it was noted that they would all be wrestling in the first hour of the show. Two un-named matches were set for the second hour and several time slots had been set aside for announcements. With a slight look of disdain, Lita looked over the note tacked to the inside of her locker. After the show was done, she was to meet with Eric, Kurt and Vince. She frowned, crumpling the note into a tiny ball..and with a sigh, put the rest of her things methodically in her locker. 

***********

With the Heat tapings now under way, Lita was donned in track pants and a tank top. Just as she was heading out of the locker room, Hunter reminded her once more of his previous 'pep' talk. With a roll of her eyes, and Dave, Randy and Stacy in tow..the red head exited the locker room. However, instead of the pre-RAW jog around the arena, they ran into Dawn and John. Torrie was off with Chris, and Kurt was currently speaking with Eric. As for the Big Show? Who knew. As it were, the Evolution members, John and Dawn settled in one of the hallways. Dawn, Lita and Stacy were just launching into the most recent news they had heard..that being the impending addition to Tommy Dreamer's family, when who should arrive on the scene? The ladies were abruptly yanked behind a three person wall as the Big Show loomed over them. Tempted as Lita was to dart between the broad shoulders of Randy and Dave, she did not. However, as they brushed past, she did send one look over her shoulder to the Big Show..a challenging look if you will..and Show in turn, only smirked. Finally, with one more match left on Heat, Evolution made their way back to the locker room for last minute preparations, while John and Dawn made their way to whatever locker room they had been assigned temporairly. As Stacy and Lita were changing, to walk the three down to the ring, Hunter informed the ladies that they would not, under any circumstances be leaving the locker room until Lita's match. When he was met with protests and an annoyed look from both diva's, he stood his ground. But, by the time all was said and done, Lita, Stacy and Ric exited the locker room after the three..instead of heading ringside though, Stacy and Lita joined JR and the King for commentary. For, even though the night had changed slightly and the order of matches was compressed into the first hour of RAW, there was the new Evolution enterance video to look forward to. 

***********************

Following the first match/Commerical Break 

Lita stood on her tip-toes, her hands on the shoulders of one very pissed off Dave. An equally pissed off Hunter, Randy and a pained Ric Flair stood not too far away, for although Evolution had barely escaped with a win, it was a hard price to pay. For during the match that could have gone either way, Dave was the newest victim to Tajiri's green mist. Added to that, Ric was on the receiving end of a a spear from Edge. Just as Lita was trying to pry one of his hands away from his face, Dave swung blindly in frustration. In his temporary blind state, the back of his hand connected with the red head's cheek. She blinked, backing off..stepping right into Stacy. And, with Dave being led by Hunter, Ric being supported by Randy; Stacy and Lita followed silently behind. Once they were in the trainers room, Lita slipped out..heading for the locker room. Stacy remained in the trainer's room with Ric, while the other half of Evolution made their way to Eric's office. Just as Ric and Stacy returned to the locker room, Vince McMahon arrived elsewhere in the arena. Also accompanying the chairman, six guests and all male at that. When the rest of Evolution returned, and Dave was somewhat subdued (due to the fact that he now had Tajiri in a match); Lita kept to herself. Just as the normally fiery diva was settling back against the locker, one of the stage hands popped in. He informed her and the rest of the locker room, that her match had been pushed back to last on the RAW portion. Reason being..Chris Jericho was now scheduled to have a Highlight Reel. His special guest that evening- Kane. Stacy just noticed the barely visible wince on the red head's face at the mention of that name, but she said nothing. Just that since Molly was going to the ring with Gail, she would be there for Lita. A simple nod of acknoweldgement in return as Lita slipped her headphones on, tuning out the locker room for some pre-match preparation. The blinking of her eyes was the only sign that she was somewhat still with them all; as Hunter, Dave, Randy and Ric discussed next weeks card. And with the Hurricane's music now hitting the arena, Lita hopped up from her spot and slipped off the headphones to change in the bathroom. Once the red head was ready, she and Stacy stood near the door..waiting for the current match to end. Just as the two were leaving, Dave stood by the door.  
  
"Tenga cuidado hacia fuera allí."  
  
Lita nodded, simply stating. "Se parece que entre bastidores es donde debo tener más cuidado."  
  
He offered quietly, "No signifiqué para que ése suceda"  
  
"Lo sé." She conceded with a shrug, shouldering her title belt. "No refería a eso de todos modos."  
  
He raised a brow. "Entonces qué-"  
  
"Let's go Stace..we've got a bald freak to hold off." Lita quirked a smile to the long legged blonde before they ducked out of the locker room. 

***********

Following Lita's match/Before the Highlight Reel 

Thankfully for them and to the relief of the four still in the locker room, Lita and Stacy fared far better than their male counterparts. Granted, while the red head did not pick up the win..they managed to leave the ring otherwise unharmed. However, just as the two were making their way through the curtains; they found themselves wishing they were back near the ring. For, blocking their path..and essentially their escape route to the safe haven of the locker room, one Big Show. But, as he came closer, he was halted in his tracks..by one Big Red Machine. Lita bit her lip before hissing to Stacy for her to run..and when the blonde didn't; Kane made his move. With a handful of red hair and a handful of blonde hair in each hand, Kane made his way to the basement of the arena. On the way there, Lita tried to reason with him, reasoning with him that Stacy had nothing to do with whatever it was he had planned. And in return, Kane laughed. With that lovely sound going through their ears, the diva's were taken to one of the clearings in the basement. Kane stood behind the two..after they had been handcuffed to the poles; reminding Lita that she was nothing but prey and informing Stacy that the hunt had grown. Both diva's winced when he came closer, alternately sniffing and petting them, effectively reducing them to nothing but prey. Lita shut her eyes, trying to block out the face looming above her; concentrating on the noise that could barely be heard from their locale. By the way the music was going in the arena above, it was time for the Highlight Reel. And, that became apparent when Stacy strained to hear the voice in the distance..that of Y2J as he began his introductory speech. The diva's exchanged a glance, hoping that someone in that arena cared enough to go looking for them..and when Y2J started calling for Kane to get to the arena, someone did come. As Randy and Dave led the two out of the basement and back to the locker room, they passed by the tempoarirly still body of Kane. While they were heading to the stairs, Stacy noted the dented steel chair in the corner. However, when they returned to the locker room; Dave and Randy informed them that by the time they got there, Kane was already laid out cold. The diva's exchanged a look of confusion before Lita went to the back for a shower. By the time she re-joined the collective (and one long commercial break later); Vince McMahon was standing in the ring, microphone in hand. 

"For this next match" The chairman nodded towards the titantron. "I'd like to introduce referee Brian Hebner. He will be officiating the rest of this evening's matches. On that note, it is my pleasure to anncounce the following title match. And, let me just say..this is no ordinary match. This will be a no disqualifications match for the U.S. Title. However, should the current champion lose, he will be on RAW." He cleared his throat, plastering a smug smile on. "With that said, let the match begin!" Vince waved to the crowd before stepping through the ropes to join the time-keeper. 

***********

Translations (keep in mind, I use a translator online. I took French, not Spanish and even my French is crappy): 

Dave: El amor, piensa dos veces de esto. Fósforo más adelante. Y todavía no es seguro alrededor aquí./Sweetheart, think twice about this. Match later. And it is still not safe around here.  
Lita: Apenas tengo una mala sensación sobre todo el esto. Primero con la reunión y con ellos aquí./I just have a bad feeling about all of this. First with the meeting and with them here.  
Dave:T enga cuidado hacia fuera allí./Be careful out there.  
Lita: Se parece que entre bastidores es donde debo tener más cuidado./Seems that backstage is where I should be more careful.  
Dave: No signifiqué para que ése suceda/I did not mean for that to happen  
Lita: Lo sé. No refería a eso de todos modos./I know that. I was not referring to that anyway.  
Dave: Entonces qué/Then what  



	20. RAW is Chaos Pt 2

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Minor for RAW, 5-3-04. As with previous chapters..uses some elements from the show, but also uses things from my mind. (no really?) anyhow, minor spoilers but nothing big.  
Chapter Summary: Split Chapter to cover RAW- before, during and after. My way. If Lita is on Heat this coming Sunday, I'm leaving her off for my plot purposes.  
Notes: see the Story Recap for applicable notes and thank you to anyone who has reviewed. :) And by the by, for those of you who did watch RAW..Shawn Michaels midway through the championship match O_O What I wouldn't give to have had a front row ticket to RAW in Phoenix. And on one other note..RAW is coming my way in June!! *jumps up and down for joy* Anyway, enough with that on with the plot. 

************************************************************* 

Evolution looked on as John Cena, being accompanied by Dawn Marie, made his way out to the ring. Following his obligatory rap, his opponent was introduced. And surprise, surprise, it was the Big Show. And with Brian Hebner officiating, the match was underway. Lita frowned in frustration as Show had his hand raised, for even though John would now be on RAW, it left no clue as to where Dawn would be. But, that issue was soon addressed as the chairman stepped back into the ring. With that same smug smile, he informed them all that now was the time for new beginnings on SmackDown..and on RAW. With that, he announced the second match for the evening. A special battle royal, with five SmackDown stars, five RAW stars and one wildcard competing. As the first two entrants hit the ring, Lita sat back..who in the hell was this wild card? She inched forward on the bench, chewing on her bottom lip as the next to entrants hit the ring. Back and forth, on and on it continued until finally it was time for the wildcard. But, as hectic as this night had started..nothing prepared the red head for the very familiar music that hit the arena. 

"Holy shit" Lita blinked, joining the arena crowd in the all too familiar chant. "It's-"  
  
"Jeff" Stacy whispered hoarsely, sitting on the edge of the couch. "Jeff's back."  
  
"But I thought matches like these are for a title" The red head blinked again, barely believing the sight on the monitor. "That little shit didn't even tell me he was coming back, let alone that he would be here."  
  
"Guess we'll find out soon" Randy nodded towards the monitor. "Look's like they're about to determine a winner." 

****

Lita twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands, silently cheering on the rainbow haired man in the ring. And, just as he eliminated the last of the competition, Vince stepped on to the apron. With microphone still in hand, Vince stepped through the ropes..re-affirming the winner of the battle royal. And with a smug smile, he then informed everyone in the arena that this match was for the Hardcore Title. And that title, would be defended exclusively on SmackDown. Stacy glanced sideways, noting the slightly crestfallen face of her fellow diva at that annoucement. But, at the next annoucement from the chairman, neither diva would have time to discuss a damn thing. For it was then that Vince addressed the issue of Dawn and Torrie. He brought them both out to the ring, and called for Trish Stratus to come out. With all three diva's in front of him; Vince then called for Eric and Kurt. And now, with the power trio and the diva trio in the ring, Vince made his final annoucements of the evening. First, he informed Dawn she would be staying on SmackDown..then he inforemd the two blondes there was a trade..and guess what. They were the lucky one's being traded. He went on to call out Ric, Dave and John and once they hit the ring, without any of the other Evolution members around, Vince informed Ric he was now a manager for SmackDown talent. Just as Dave was opening his mouth to protest; Vince then made it known that the tag-team titles would be defended..next week so that he best get a partner. Lita exchanged a look with Stacy, before they turned their attention back to the monitor..witnessing the newest addition to Evolution- John Cena. With that out of the way, Vince made his final annoucement of the evening. He let everyone know that this particular champion was not needed at ringside right now. He looked straight to the titan tron, informing her that she would find out the rest of the details following the show. And after exchanging a look with the general managers; Vince informed the arena that the woman's title would now be defended on RAW and SmackDown. With that final thought running through the red-head's mind, Vince bid the lively Phoenix crowd good night. 

***********

With John, Hunter, Randy and Stacy waiting in the parking lot, and with Dave in the hallway; Lita sat back on the couch in Eric Bischoff's office. Also present, Kurt Angle and Vince McMahon. The red head was informed that since she was now appearing on SmackDown and RAW, she would be given the choice as to which house shows she could do. Of course, she was also notified that she would be appearing on pay per view's for both rosters..however for Judgement Day, she would be excused. However, it was also noted that should she lose the title on SmackDown or a SmackDown only pay-per-view, she would be on the SmackDown roster. Lita nodded absently after that, just acknowledging the words that were spewing from the powers that be. And, after Kurt bid her good night after of course re-affirming that he'd see her in Tucson; the diva exited the office. 

****

"Well that was fun" She huffed, taking his hand in hers as she exited. "I get to report to Tucson tomorrow."  
  
"Won't be that bad..darlin'. After all" Jeff Hardy smirked as she and Dave turned the corner. "I'll be there"  
  
"Oh yeah" Lita rolled her eyes, "That'll be a barrel of monkeys."  
  
"Well shoot, maybe I should give us this damn belt." Jeff played along, his eyes twinkling slightly. "I can think of plenty of folks who'd want it."  
  
"Oh no. Not on your life buster" Lita smirked. "You are on SmackDown to keep me sane. With Trish on there now?"  
  
"Should be fun" Jeff shook his head, looking between the pair. "Anyway, I've gotta go. Shannon's waitin' on me."  
  
"See you tomorrow Jeffro." Lita quirked a smile, waving over her shoulder as she and Dave walked on. 

However, just as they were out of view from the man that knew her so well, Lita dropped her mask. She let out a breath as they walked through the halls, but would not say a thing. This night had just been too surreal for the red head. Ric is out of Evolution(?), John in Evolution, Jeff back..and on SmackDown, Torrie on RAW, Trish on SmackDown. Lita bit her lip, re-shouldering her gym bag, and now she was on both RAW and SmackDown. However, even when John and Randy attempted to make small talk, the red head would not say a word. The entire ride back to the hotel, she was silent; merely staring out the window. And although she would have been content to spend the rest of the night in her silence, two people would not allow it. While the rest of Evolution went off to see Fozzy; Stacy and Dave stayed behind. But, only after Stacy was convinced to go, did Lita open her mouth to speak. 

****

Lita tucked her legs beneath her, staring out over the balcony rail. "No soy seguro si soy feliz o triste"  
  
He shrugged, trying to be reasonable. "Es solamente una noche fuera de la semana."  
  
"I guess" She frowned thoughtfully. "At least I'll have Jeff and Dawn around."  
  
"Yup" He sat down on the chair opposite hers. "And though we lost Ric..we got John."  
  
"You're okay with that?" She eyed him evenly, guaging his facial expressions.  
  
"I'll deal. John's a good guy." He sat back, eyeing her in the same manner. "How do you really feel about all of this?"  
  
"I don't know..I mean part of me is thrilled. Having Jeff back. It's like getting a piece of my life back" She smiled softly. "And part of me is scared."  
  
"Interesting way of putting it" He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. "I just wonder what else is in store."  
  
"After tonight?" She leaned back, rubbing the bride of her nose. "Not much else could shake me."  
  
"I'll bet" He smirked slightly. "What'd Eric and all them want anyway?"  
  
"Oh..the usual" She shrugged, "Just informin' me of all of the 'responsiblities' of holding the title on both shows." She made a face, recalling the words they had relayed.   
  
"What's the big cause for concern?"  
  
"If I lose on SmackDown, I stay on SmackDown." She closed her eyes a moment, collecting her thoughts. "But I also have the choice..at least until I lose..as to which house shows I get to do."  
  
"That should be fun then." He stared straight ahead, "New set of arena's anyway"  
  
"Same arena to me. Just a different set of scenery outside the arena" She glanced sideways to him a moment, "Also means I have to train twice as hard."  
  
He nodded, standing to move next to her and after he had crouched beside her, with both of her hands in his he spoke. "Just make sure you don't lose that title."  
  
With a simple nod, she acknowledged the damn near impossible request. "If I lose..let's hope it's on RAW."  
  
He shook his head, although he did realize the reprecussions of losing the title on SmackDown, he did not mention it. Instead he stood, taking her in his arms before he resumed her previous spot on the chair. "So, since we're missing the Fozzy concert." He clasped his hands together, resting them on her lap. "What should we do?"  
  
She cocked her head, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Oh I don't know. Everyone else is off havin' a good time" She wrinkled her nose, shifting slightly to rest her forehead to his. "And I'm stuck here with you."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, he brought his face closer to hers. "You mean I'm stuck here with you" 

****

His lips barely brushed hers as he spoke, before he brought them together. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running a hand through his hair as she parted her lips. And with a soft sigh, the kiss deepened. With their tounges now dueling for control, her hands traveled up and down his back; one of his hands found it's way to her waist while the other cupped the small of her back. He broke the kiss, sending a small trail of featherweight kisses along her jawline, to her ear. He paused in this task, long enough to stand; taking her back inside. Showing no sign of the usually violent persona in the ring, he laid her gently down on the bed. He stretched out along side her, one hand running absently along her thigh, the other running through the ends of her hair. 

"You said before, you want to take this slow" He kissed the tip of her nose, keeping an even gaze. "So..you call the shots."  
  
The ghost of a smile graced her face as she laced a hand with his. "I still want to take this slow." She brought her lips to his, gently drawing his lower lip between hers as she pulled back. "The sun hasn't even set yet."  
  
The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well then..we've seen the sun set in Hawaii, seen the sun set in the Bahamas." He inched off the bed, extending a hand to her. "Let's see the sun set in the desert." 

With the rest of the collective out enjoying Fozzy..and the subsequent club hopping that followed; Lita and Dave spent the remainder of the evening and the night at the hotel. First waiting for the sun to set, then to have dinner. By the time the occupants of the room next to theirs returned, Lita was sound asleep in Dave's arms. And although, tomorrow morning she would travel alone to Tucson; at least the night would be with her. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: SO, to clarify. Traded: Torrie for Trish. On RAW: John. On SmackDown: Ric, Dawn, Big Show and Jeff Hardy-new Hardcore Champ. Women's title now defended on both RAW and SmackDown. John and Dave are now tag team champs. on RAW. Hunter and Randy no change. Big Show is now the U.S. Champ on SmackDown. I know this would never really happen..but well. I needed to work it out to create some sort of tension. And, the recap has been updated to accomadate the events from my RAW. 

Translations (keep in mind, I use a translator online. I took French, not Spanish and even my French is crappy): 

Lita: No soy seguro si soy feliz o triste/I 'm not sure if I should be happy or sad   
Dave: Es solamente una noche fuera de la semana./It's only one night out of the week. 


	21. Same Song and Dance

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE.com   
Brief Chapter Summary: Everything, from this point on will follow the calender and use some actual events.   
Notes: First, my thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. I'm so sorry for not updating quicker, I just had a big case of writers block. This fic is by far from over, but I am terribly sorry for not updating sooner. Please see my additional author notes at the bottom for more rambling. 

.........................................................................

6:00 a.m. Tuesday, May 4, 2004. Tucson, Arizona.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_Knock Knock Knock_

One eye lazily opened, as Lita slightly inclined her head towards the right. Who in their right mind would disturb her at this hour?

_Knock Knock Knock_

A soft groan to her left, brought the ghost of a smile to the diva's face. Whomever was at the door, was disturbing one very sleepy, Dave Batista. She brought up one finger to softly trace the sleeping man's jawline, before pressing a tender kiss to his cheek.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Lita rolled her eyes, swiftly..yet gently..removing herself from the vice grip on her waist. When Dave rolled to his other side, gripping the pillows, the red head reassured herself he would be fine. A quick glance to the clock, and a pair of gym shorts later; Lita crossed the hotel room to the door. Leaning slightly on her tip-toes to peer through the peephole, the red head inwardly groaned at the offending visitor. However, instead of allowing the visitor enterance, the red head cracked the door open to address the not so welcomed morning caller.

...............

"What do you want?" One brow lifted at the blonde in front of her.  
  
Hunter bit back a smart comment, clearing his throat instead. "Mr. Angle would like to meet with you, in two hours time."  
  
Lita raked a hand through her hair, "Why? He's going to see me tonight at the arena, it could wait until then."  
  
Hunter held up his hands. "Don't shoot the messenger.." He slipped his shades off, tucking them in his breast pocket. "All I was told , was that he wanted to meet with you. To.." His brows furrowed thoughtfully, as he re-called his conversation last night with the SmackDown GM. "To fully discuss your role as one of the SmackDown diva's"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She huffed, opening the door a bit more so she could step out into the hallway. "I would think that being a diva on SmackDown isn't much different than being a diva on RAW.." Her voice trailed off, a tad unsure. "Unless..they.."  
  
"Expect you to lose?" Hunter lifted a brow, assesing the women's champion. He had never seen her this dis-sheveled; usually that mask of hers was in place..but now. "I never said they did, but who knows. I certainly wouldn't want that to happen, and I'm sure that he" Hunter inclined his head lightly to the door "he doesn't want to see it happen either." He paused, bringing a hand to rest on the wall just above Lita's shoulder. "You just have to make sure you don't lose."  
  
Lita chewed on her lower lip, her eyes trained on the floor. "Did you know about this?" Her voice was soft, but she was sure that Hunter had heard the inquiry. "Did you know that a trade like this was going to happen?"  
  
"...." Hunter raked a hand through his locks, searching his mind for the proper words.  
  
The red head's hazel eyes lifted at the man's silence. Their eyes locked for a moment, un-spoken questions passing through the air. "...well?"  
  
"I may have" Hunter stuffed his other hand in his pant's pocket. "People like myself, on occasion, do become privy to such information."  
  
"And did you ever have any intentions of telling any one else?" Lita clenched and un-clenched her hands, willing her voice to remain steady. "Or is that why..me and Dave getting together didn't bother you?"  
  
Hunter's lips curled slightly into a smirk. "What I choose to tell people is my business, and my business alone. The only information I am at liberty to share, is when it directly involves _all_ members of Evolution."  
  
Lita's eyes flashed red for a moment, as she studied the man in front of her. "Well, unless I had an out of body experiance or unless I have an identical twin..the trade did affect all members of Evolution."  
  
Hunter lifted a finger in response. "Except me. And last I checked? I am a member of Evolution. I am the key to Evolution-." Hunter paused just briefly, and in that pause, he gave Lita time to retort.  
  
Lita's mouth pressed into a thin line, "Fine..play your stupid little mind games." She tossed her head. "But if you would excuse me, I do have to meet with the general manager of SmackDown.." Her lips quirked into a polite smile before she stepped back into her hotel room. She was just closing the door when  
  
"Oh and Lita?" Hunter slipped his shades back on. "I'll need to speak with you at some point." He waved his good-byes before heading down the hall, a satisfied smirk on his face as he turned the corner. Once inside the elevator, he whipped out his cell phone, hitting a button.

"Kurt,..yeah." Hunter leaned back against the bar in the elevator.

"Yes she'll meet you in two hours or so..give or take a few minutes. I'm sure she wants to tell her little boyfriend"

Hunter smirked at the SmackDown GM''s reply. "I'll call him whatever the hell I want to. I'll call anyone whatever the hell I want to."

He stepped out of the elevator, making his way down the hall. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you..after you meet with her." He paused outside of a room. "Don't call me, I'll call you..Bye"

With a swift motion, the cell phone was shut and pocketed. Hunter in turn, knocked on the door waiting for the occupant.

...............

Lita muttered choice curse words under her breath as she stepped back inside, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. The empty bed before her, and the shut door leading to the bathroom let her know that Dave was at least awake. Now she just wondered if he had heard her conversation. She flopped down on the bed, drawing one of the pillows underneath her. Why did Kurt need to see her and what did Hunter want now? She sighed in frustration, burying her face in the pillow.   
  
"Now I know wake up calls are bad" a voice interrupted her thoughts. "But that bad?" The diva only groaned in response as the bed shifted beneath her. "Who was it Li? I'll go kick his ass later"  
  
Lita snorted, lifting her head to address her boyfriend. "Somehow, I don't think Hunter would appreciate you kicking his ass...though I don't doubt you _could_." The corners of her mouth turned upwards into a small satisfied smile at the brief mental image. "I just don't think Hunter would like it if one of his fellow Evolution family members got all hostile with him."  
  
Dave blinked, scooting back to lean against the headboard. "What did he want?"  
  
Inwardly, she sighed. Relieved somewhat that he hadn't heard the conversation. "It was nothing" She shrugged it off, rolling to her side to regard him. "But, I have to be out of here in oh.." A glance to the clock on the night stand "1 1/2 hours...to meet Kurt."  
  
Lita bit her lip, as she took in the sight of the big monster pouting just slightly. "Already? Why couldn't he just meet you before SmackDown starts taping?"  
  
"Beats me" The red head examined her nails a moment, before scooting up to join him. "Guess I'll find out when I meet him." She sighed softly, resting her cheek on his chest. "And then I have to meet with Hunter..not sure when..not sure why, just that I have to meet with him."  
  
He nodded, though she couldn't see the action..and absently, his hand made it's way to her hair. "Well then,...I guess we'll just meet with Randy, Stacy, Torrie and Chris later.." He gently wove his hands through the red locks, soothing himself and the red head in the process. "We are still going to New Orleans..right?"  
  
She gave a half nod in response, one hand snaking upwards to rest at the base of his neck. "If it'd make you feel better..you can come with me to meet Kurt. If he makes you leave, then he makes you leave.."  
  
Dave snorted, a low chuckle building in his chest. "I'd like to see him make me do anything"  
  
She lifted a brow, before batting her lashes innocently. "Confident aren't we?" She giggled softly as he twitched. "I take it they don't know that weakness" She batted her lashes again, rolling slightly so she was laying on top of him.   
  
"If I didn't know better" His lips were turned to a frown, but his eyes twinkled "I'd guess that you're pretty happy with yourself..knowing that you can do that"  
  
She feigned innocence, merely flashing a grin. "As much fun as it is...I have to shower" She pressed a chaste kiss to his neck. "So, if you would excuse me" She placed her palms flat on his chest, preparing to get up, when the arms around her waist tightened.   
  
"Just why would I want to do that? It doesn't take 1 1/2 hours to shower." He lifted a brow at the pouting diva. "One hour, considering it's you..maybe, but 1 1/2?"

"Well, the sooner you let me up the sooner I can go looking for Kurt" Her brows furrowed just slightly. "Or Hunter for that matter, since I was never informed as to where Kurt and I are meeting."

His hands clasped together and he half shrugged as he brought them to rest in the small of her back. "That's not a good enough reason. You can still shower and search for your general manager."

"Must you be so difficult?" She rolled her eyes, her fingernails tracing abstract patterns along his collar bone. "I'll make it up to you later"

"You better" His hold on her waist loosened just slightly. "And for the first part? I learned from an expert."

"Keep that up and I won't be doing anything" The words dripped emotionless-ly from her mouth. "Now let me up"

Dave fully relented his hold on the diva, only to have her capture one of his hands in hers. With a tiny wink as explaination, she lead him to the bathroom; stopping long enough to grab towels.

...................

Exactly, one hour and thirty one minutes later, Kurt Angle was knocking on the door just as Dave flung the door open. The two eyed each other in a non passive manner, before Lita stepped forward.

"So...what did you need to see me for?" The red head secured her damp locks into a loose ponytail , addressing her other General Manager. "And pardon my..brashness..but why couldn't it wait until later?"

Kurt cleared his throat, tearing his gaze from Dave to address the diva. "I gather Hunter has already informed you as to why I needed to see you. As for the other part" He shrugged non-chalantly. "Breakfast?"

Lita frowned just slightly, resting a hand just above Dave's elbow. "Lead the way..Mr. Angle"

"Kurt will do just fine..I'm not like Bischoff" Kurt scoffed, sending a sideways glance to Dave but made no comment. "I just wanted to assure that you are fully aware of what your duties as a diva on my SmackDown are." He paused as they stopped near the elevator. "True that most of your duties are similar to that of a RAW diva, however..our women's division isn't exactly the same."

The red head nodded her agreement, Dawn had voiced her gripes about the bra and panties matches, the bikini contests..Lita bit back a laugh at one particular rant where Dawn had mused about SmackDown needing a talent contest. "I'm aware yes..but-"

"That also means that you could lose your title in say..a bikini contest" Kurt paused again as they entered the elevator, this time to gauge the red head's expression. "I know that this may not exactly be the most pleasent information, but as your general manager it is my duty to inform you."

"I see" Lita was quiet, but the words sunk in..far too well for her liking. She thought it was silly that a coveted title like the Women's chamionship could be lost in such a minial way, but said nothing. "And will I have the opportunity to actually wrestle?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled re-assuringly as they exited the elevator. "But just be prepared for more non-wrestling matches than actual wrestling matches. I apologize..but that's how things are."

A soft sigh escaped the red head, while Dave had not uttered a word. He sent a look to the red head but still said nothing. Lita mustered a smile in return as she voiced another question. "So..what else should I expect as one of your diva's?"

"I am expecting that you valet for someone." Kurt lead the way to the hotel's resturant. "I haven't determined who as of yet, but I'm sure we'll find someone..suitable." He gestured for the couple to sit first as they reached a booth in the back. "I would like to see you valet to a champion, but in the end it is your choice." His hands bridged together atop the table as he studied the red head across from him.

"Understood" Lita leaned back, half into the booth and half into Dave's shoulder. "If that's the case..then I'd really like to valet for Jeff."

"I thought you might" Kurt sat back now, waiting for a waitress to acknowledge their presence. "It can be arranged, but I'd still like to give you a few days to think it over."

Lita murmered a quiet thanks, leaning further into Dave's shoulder.

"I'll also need you to do a few promo's" The SmackDown GM mentioned as an afterhought. "Regardless of whom you valet..it's just that now you're on SmackDown as well..we need to get you worked into the opening theme and have a few other things done."

She complied easily with that request. "I was expecting that part..just name a day"

"I was thinking tomorrow" The GM paused, to look over the newly arrived menus and to secure a few packets of sugar and cream. "That is if you're not otherwise occupied."

"Tomorrow works fine" The red head toyed with a loose strand of hair, accepting the cup of offered coffee from her still silent boyfriend. "I usually don't make set plans, but I guess I'll have to now."

"Good" Kurt sipped his coffee, eyeing the two evenly. "Everything else that I had wanted to discuss, can be discussed tomorrow then." He set his coffee cup aside, "If that's alright with you."

"You're the boss" The red head bit out evenly. "Does this mean I'm free to go? Until tonight anyway?"

"Just be at the arena a little bit early." Kurt traced the rim of his coffee cup with an idle finger. "See you tonight Lita"

The red head nodded, taking a tiny sip of her coffee before she gently nudged Dave. With a polite smile on, she bid her farewell to Kurt as she and Dave made their exit. No sooner had they left the hotel resturant, did they run into Hunter.

"Lita..Dave" Hunter slipped his shades off, tucking them in his breast pocket. "Good morning."

"Hunter" Dave finally spoke, wrapping a protective arm around the red head's waist. "Morning"

Hunter ignored the look from Dave, instead addressing the diva. "Did you speak with Kurt?"

She nodded, leaning into Dave's side, her own arm looping around his waist. "I need to meet with him before SmackDown again..and tomorrow he wants to get a few promo's done."

Hunter nodded, fully expecting that response. But before he could inquire further, the look he was still getting from the big man was disturbing. "Something wrong?" He addressed Dave evenly, noting the protective..if not overly protective nature.

Dave replied just as evenly, all emotion disappearing from his eyes "I just don't appreciate being woken at 6:00 a.m."

Hunter lifted a brow..that death threat look for waking up Lita at 6:00 a.m.? He was puzzled to say the least, but made no comment. "I'll keep that in mind"

"See that you do" Dave moved behind the diva, wrapping both arms around her waist. "I like sleeping in"

"And I like having some time to myself..to just enjoy the time away from the arena's" The red head let out an agitated sigh, leaning back into Dave's embrace. "So if you would excuse us Hunter."

"Right" Hunter slipped his shades back on, but before he left for the morning. "I'll just speak with you later then."

Lita nodded in confirmation, before she wiggled her way free from Dave's grip on her waist. Instead, she took one of his hands in hers, "I wish this day...and the next day for that matter..was over already."

He squeezed her hand in re-assurance. "If I could do that for you..you know I would."

"I know..just wistful thinkin'" She quirked a smile, "But since we're nice and awake..why don't we either enjoy a nice breakfast..or go pester Randy, Stacy, Dawn and John."

Dave's stomach growled in respone, answering the red-head's question as the two exited the hotel.

............................................

5:45 p.m. Tucson Convention Center, Tucson, Arizona.

Lita arrived to the arena a little bit early..per Kurt's request. Jeff had come with her, and now the two sat compainonably in the catering hall with Dawn, Rey, Shannon, Eddie and Rob. Unfortunately, Lita had already run into Trish, but fortunately..for Trish..Shannon had been walking by at that moment. It had taken a good moment or two, for Shannon to calm the red head down, but once she was calm he led her down the halls. On their walk, both to find the diva's locker room, and then Jeff's; they ran into the others. With nothing else to do until the Velocity tapings, the group made off for other parts of the arena.

"So" Rob straddled the chair he was occupying, resting his arms across the back. "How do you like SmackDown?"

Lita shrugged "Not much different then RAW really..'sides I havent been here long enough to really form an opinion."

Satisfied with that response, Rob nodded, turning his attention next to the multi-colored haired man to Lita's left. "And when are you giving me a title shot?"

Jeff shot the man a goofy grin. "If that 24/7 rule is still in effect, I'd say right here right now. But" He shrugged "Don't know 'till the boss tells me."

"Speaking of which" Lita shot a glance to the clock. "Where's Kurt's office?"

Rey shot her a wounded look. "Eager to leave us already?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "No..just that I was informed..this morning mind you..that I was to meet before the show with Kurt. I'd like to get that out of the way so I can stretch or something."

"I'll walk you down" Dawn pushed back from the table. "Jeff you should probably come too...see what's in store for you tonight and all"

"Right" Jeff pushed back, waiting for Lita before the trio made their exit.

................................

Lita blinked at the site in front of her, not only was Kurt there as was expected, but Hunter was there. She shook it off for the time being, but the spine tingling feeling just wouldn't go away. Something, somewhere deep within the diva was telling her that something just wasn't right. However, she knew better than to voice any of those thoughts and instead took a seat when asked.

"You won't be wrestling tonight Lita" Kurt addressed the red head from his spot at the desk. "I do however, need you to do a promo..and an interview."

"I can handle that" Lita glanced casually to her right, where Hunter was currently occupying the wall before she turned her attention back to Kurt. "Anything else?"

Kurt exchanged a glance with Hunter before he answered. "No..that will be all. As far as I'm concerned, you're excused until you're told otherwise."

"Thanks" Lita stood, making her way to the door, when a hand reached out to grasp her wrist.

"If I could have a moment of your time" Hunter would not meet her eyes, but made it clear he was addressing her. "Please"

Lita nodded, waiting until Hunter had let go before she made another move. When he had let go, the two exited the office and stepped into the hall.

"I' need to speak with you, both about this new situation..your being on both shows, and your position within Evolution."

She raised a brow, but made no verbal response, merely waiting to see if Hunter had any more to add.

"If you're free tomorrow..then I'll speak with you then. If not, it can wait until later in the week when you re-join the RAW roster." He eyed her as they walked aimlessly through the halls, noting her posture..her facial expressions and the slight lack of confidence she held.

"Tomorrow will be the only time I can really spare" She shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He nodded, "Tomorrow then..I have a meeting in the morning, but let's say..2:00?" He gestured with a hand. "Unless Kurt needs you."

"2:00 will be fine Hunter" Lita frowned just slightly, since when did he know her entire schedule. "I really should be going though..so I'll see you then." She quirked a tiny smile before walking briskly away.

Fortunately for the red head, the rest of the evening did pass without further incident. Both she and Jeff had been given the night off, and the two spent most of their time with Rey, Shannon, Rob or Eddie. The highlight of the night, for both Lita and Jeff, had been the match..or the humiliation of Trish at the hands of Dawn. It had started out as a normal match, but due to the skimpy wrestling gear..if you could even call it that..Trish had lost any and all modesty she had left. At one point, Lita had gone off to meet with Ric, to discuss strategy, training..and whatever else they could think of to alieveate the un-easy feelings of not having Evolution around. It was in that moment, that Lita saw Ric Flair, the legendary Ric Flair, as nothing more than a wrestler. Taken out of that spotlight that Evolution brought and Ric was just another guy. Granted, his charisma followed him like white on rice and his reputation certainly pre-ceeded him but those were all things he had earned before Evolution was born. She did learn, that for the time she spent on SmackDown, Ric would be her manager. It made sense to them..Evolution was just expanding it's ranks in a sense to the SmackDown roster. But for Lita's sake, she just hoped it wasn't permanent.

..........................................................................

Author Notes: So, as I said above, I am sorry..truly sorry for taking this long to udpate this piece. That was not my intent, it's just I had the biggest and worst case of writers block. Everytime I tried to write, it would get me no-where but frustrated. To be quite honest, I wasn't even 100% satisfied with how this chapter turned out. However, I'm back now and will continue to update this story at least once a week if not more. My other stories..well Haunting Me will also get worked on, and I have one new piece in the works and several one shots and song-fics. Just waiting for my muse to come back.


	22. Winds of Change

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at   
Brief Chapter Summary: Downtime for plot elements.  
Notes: First, my thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. RKOandLEGS- the Randy/Stacy goodness is coming soon..don't worry, in the chapter after this I pwomise. 

............................ 

10:00 a.m. Wednesday, May 4th. Tucson, Arizona. 

Lita stiffled another yawn as she waited for Kurt to finalize whatever plans he had with the photographer. So far, they had been here an hour and not one flash had gone off. The red head was getting bored, but more importantly, she was getting agitated. It was one thing to be dragged off for a day and actually have something to do on her schedule, but it was another thing to be dragged off and do nothing. Just as she was opening her mouth to make her inquiry, Kurt turned to her. 

"Now.." Kurt, set the clipboard down. "We'll just be getting a few shots done of you..then of you and myself." He cleared his throat when the diva raised a brow. "For the next issue of SmackDown magazine."  
  
Her lips pursed just slightly, before she nodded in agreement. "So, does that mean we can get this show on the road?"  
  
Kurt made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Knock 'em dead. I'll just be over there" He motioned to another part of the studio, his cell phone manifesting from his pocket as he made his way over.  
  
Lita in turn, made her way over to the photographer, ready to do her duty as the G.M. had requested.  
  
Meanwhile, since Lita was occupied, Kurt kept his eyes trained on the diva, but his attention trained on the conversation he was currently engaged in.  
  
"Yeah, we're here..calling as you asked." He sat back in the chair, confident his end of the conversation wouldn't reach the red-head's ears.  
  
"No it's not a big deal at all, I just wonder-" He was cut off rather shortly, and the cell phone was held away from his ear as the caller yelled. "Alright, forget I asked."   
  
He cleared his throat again, contemplating his respone. "Well..I suppose that could be arranged. If that's what _you_ really want."  
  
As the assistant approached, Kurt waved a dismissive hand, nodding abruptly at his caller. "Right, well..I'm sure we'll discuss this later then? I have to go..duty calls."  
  
Kurt shut the cell phone shut with a flick of his wrist, pocketing the cell phone as he made his way back towards the diva and the photographer. 

............................... 

Meanwhile, back at the hotel; a few of RAW's finest have gathered for a late breakfast. Currently huddled in the back of the resturant, Evolution's own Dave Batista, Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler and John Cena. 

"So" Randy traded his menu in favor of Stacy's right hand as he addressed the others present. "Torrie and Chris?"  
  
"Are not going" Stacy half shrugged, leaning back in the booth. "I guess they just want to spend as much time together as possible."  
  
Randy nodded, "Make up for lost time" 

Three heads nodded in agreement as a comfortable silence fell over the group. The main purpose of their breakfast meeting was to discuss the upcoming trip to New Orleans. Or at least what they hoped would still be a trip to New Orleans. They were still waiting for a definite yes or no from Dawn, and as they had already confirmed; Chris and Torrie would not be attending. The silence was momentairly broken as they placed their orders, only to be resumed once more. 

On one side of the booth, Randy and Stacy were off in their own little world, aware of their surroundings and yet blisfully un-aware. On the opposite side of them, Dave sat with his legs stretched out; feet hanging over the edge of the bench. A distant look graced the face of the usually quiet wrestler, his brows furrowing once in awhile, the only clue that he was with them. At the head of the table, straddling a chair, John Cena was having a staring contest with the tacky piece of artwork hung on the wall. While he did his best to mask whatever thoughts were running through his troubled mine, his eyes were giving him away. However, despite their seemingly similiar states of confusion, no words passed between the two. 

Eventually, the one to break the silence would not be the returning waitress, but Randy. 

"John" Randy waved a hand in front of the man's face. Another attempt in vain to gain his attention. "John" 

"...Huh?" Blue eyes met blue as John finally acknowledged his friend. "S'up?"

"Nothing, you just seem distant" Randy shrugged it off, not wanting to appear overly concerned. "What's on your mind."

"It's nothin' dawg, don't sweat it." John shook his head to back up his point, before he drifted off into space again.

Stacy cleared her throat slightly debating her question..not wanting to provoke any anger, "Where's Dawn?"

He shrugged in response. "She said she had plans."

"Mmmhmm" Stacy's lips pressed into a thin line. That response was too vague, but she didn't want to press the issue. It was still morning after all.

"When will Li be done?" The blonde turned her attention to the other wall of silence, only to be met by a pair of distant hazel eyes.

"Afternoon she said." Dave shrugged, he wasn't too sure himself. "She'll call when she's done."

"All afternoon for a photo shoot?" Stacy blinked slightly, but shook it off. "Well..then where's that waitress?"

.............................................................

In another area of the hotel, Hunter is holding a breakfast meeting of his own. His companion? None other than Dawn Marie.

"So let me get this straight." Hunter sat down at the desk, folding his hands together on his knee. "You don't want to go to RAW? But I thought, with John over there you'd-"

"I never said I **didn't** want to go to RAW" Dawn pursed her lips. "I said I wanted to be on the same show as John again."

"Right..and what makes you think I could do anything?" Hunter raised a brow, assesing the diva before him. "And if I could do anything, why should I?"

She raised a brow right back. "I have my suspicions, that you wield more power in the company than you have us all to believe." She paused, to gather her thoughts. "Whether it's official, that really doesn't make a difference. But if you truly have no power..why were you on SmackDown when you're exclusive to the RAW roster?"

Hunter smirked, avoiding her question. "Who said I was exclusive to RAW? It's not in my contract, which means I'm free to visit friends. I happen to have three on the SmackDown roster."

"I wouldn't go that far..Lita hardly seems to be a friend to you." The brunette sat back, crossing her legs primly at the ankles, this wasn't going well at all. "But can you help me or not?"

Hunter rubbed his chin in thought. "Make me an offer, and make it a good one. Then I'll think about it." He eyed the diva, "You have three days"

She nodded in response, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks so much for your time Hunter. Now if you could..just one more thing."

He lifted a brow in response, waiting for her to continue

Dawn stood, crossing the length of the hotel room, to pause by the door. "Where can I find Lita? I know she's off with Kurt, but where."

"I'll be meeting with her shortly, if you'd like to accompany me" He stood, slipping his shades over his head. "You are more than welcome to."

She pressed her lips into a thin line, but said nothing; merely nodding in response.

He offered his arm after flinging the door open. "Shall we?"

......................................

Back at the breakfast table, the small group of Evolution members wraps things up. Silence had reigned, until one issue was brought up.

"Hotel reservations" Randy looked between the other males. "Who made them?"

Dave snapped out of his stupor long enough to participate in this portion of the conversation. "I thought you did"

"Don't look at me dawg"

Randy muttered under his breath "Damnit..Stace? Do you have the-"

Stacy pulled a piece of paper from her purse. "Hotel phone line, our confirmation number, the hotel rooms" She paused, setting the paper down while she removed a few more items from her purse. "Confirmation numbers for two sight seeing tours of the city and numbers for a few resturants."

Randy blinked, "When did you get that done?"

Stacy smiled brightly, before wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin."Torrie did actually, even though she's not going..she still wanted to help"

A hand reached across the table, "May I?" Dave held out his open palm to the blonde, retracting it when said paper was placed in his hand.

"So we have a block of three hotel rooms" He murmered loud enough for everyone to hear. "French Quarter.." He trailed off as he looked over the rest of the slip. "And how much is all of this going to cost? "

As the group huddled in, they all failed to notice two people leaving the hotel. One Dawn Marie and Hunter, passed by the entry way to the resturant on their way out.

..............................................................................

Back at the studio, Lita and Kurt were just wrapping up for the photo shoot. They leaned back to back, presumbly for a small article in the next issue of SmackDown! magazine. Just as they finished, Kurt tried to play nice.

"So, what are your plans?" He held up his hand in defense. "Just trying to be friendly..I know that Eric isn't the best to deal with."

The red head raised a brow in suspicion, but answered anyway. "Dave, Randy, Stacy, John, Dawn and I have plans. RAW has a house show in New Orleans, Friday. We figured we'd just go early, sight see and what not."

Kurt nodded, he had already heard that bit. "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah.it'll be nice to just spend some time as a real person.." Lita smiled half heartedly. "Not that I don't like my job, just that"

"It would be nice to have something regular?" Kurt suggested, reading the red head's emotions so clearly written across her face. "I agree."

She nodded absently. "And what about you? What does a GM do between shows and stuff?"

Kurt smiled with pride. "Family of course"

"Family" the word rolled off the red head's tounge easily, and yet sounded so foriegn in that moment. "Well, I guess I should get out of here..I'm supposed to meet-"

"Lita..Kurt" Hunter appeared at the doorway, Dawn behind him. "I hope I'm not early?"

"Hunter..Dawn" Lita acknowledged the two, supressing her surprise at Hunter's companion. "We just finished actually, so you're right on time."

"Excellent" Hunter slipped his shades off, holding them in his hand as a gesturing device. "Shall we then? The limo's right out front."

"Lita, Dawn" Kurt interrupted before they could make their exit. "Enjoy New Orleans, and I'll be seeing you." He nodded his farewells to them all before he brushed past, heading for his rental car.

"Have you eaten?" Hunter turned his attention back to the red head. "We can get lunch first..then go back to the hotel."

Lita's stomach answered for her, but before she officially responded. "Not to be rude, but.."

"I need to speak with you" Dawn's tone was quiet, but her eyes relayed a message Lita couldn't ignore. "When you have the time."

Lita nodded to her friend, before turning her attention back to Hunter. "You wouldn't mind..if Dawn and I talked after lunch, would you?"

Hunter shook his head, opening the door for the two. "If I did, I wouldn't have brought Dawn with me."

"If you would just excuse me for one moment" Lita held up her cell phone in explanation, "I owe someone a phone call"

"I should call John" Dawn removed her cell phone from her purse, casting an apologetic look to Hunter, only to be met with the site of the World Champ, already on his cell phone.

After the three had made their respective calls, they were finally out of the studio and into the limo. Off to lunch for the three of them, then a moment of time at the hotel before they met back up with the others.

..............................................................

Later that night, random club in Tucson

Lita sat back at the booth, huddled between Jeff and Dawn. Her head resting casually on the man's shoulder as she observed the others on the dance floor. Back at the bar, John and Dave were ordering another round of drinks. But, before they returned, Lita shifted her gaze between her friends. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her conversation with Dawn was troubling her. While Dawn had assured the red head she still had feelings for John, she was un-sure of newly surfacing feelings. They had decided, that the trip to New Orleans, without a certain someone's prescence would do them all some good. Lita also suggested that, perhaps without that someone around, she and John could get their relationship back on track. Dawn had argued the relationship never lost track, but truth be told..something had changed between them after Hawaii. As Lita's hand drifted upward to toy with her necklace, she had to admit. Something had changed. But what?

Her mind also drifted back to the words exchanged between herself and Kurt. Family. Before Lita was so sure of herself and her place. Family was the small circle of wrestlers on RAW, family was her blood relatives and close friends. But now, she began to realize that she wanted a real family. A daughter, or a son..and someone to come to home to. She shook herself out of her thoughts as Dave and John approached, drinks in hand.

"So..Torrie and Chris aren't coming?" The red head looked to her boyfriend for confirmation. "Everyone else still is, right?"

"Unless they" He inclined his head towards the pair on the dance floor "Or they" referring to the other couple at the table "Change their minds, it'll be the six of us." He handed her drink over, before standing behind the booth.

Lita nodded, tilting her face upwards to lock eyes with him. "Thanks"

He nodded briskly, bringing his face down to kiss the tip of her nose. "You going to sit there all night?"

She grinned, pinching his cheek. "I've been waiting for you." She nudged Jeff gently so she could remove her person from the booth. "You comin'?" She looked between the remaining three, pausing a moment to lock eyes with Dawn.

"We'll be over in a minute" Dawn sipped her drink, grasping her boyfriend's hand. "Go on..enjoy yourselves"

"I'd just be a third wheel" Jeff shrugged absently. "Go have fun Li-Li"

She frowned slightly at Jeff's choice of words but said nothing. "Fine, but me and you are dancin' later." She shook her finger mockingly at him, before she set her drink down; allowing Dave to lead her out.

Jeff shook his head, before he took a sip of his own drink. "Too late to say it now, but I hope he knows what he got himself into." His eyes followed the pair, now swaying and grinding in time to the music. "She's a handful"

Dawn snorted "Understatement of the century..but" She followed Jeff's gaze. "They're good for each other."

Jeff nodded his agreement, addressing John and Dawn but kept his eyes trained on Dave and Lita. "I thought the same about her an' Matt." He sighed softly, "I just don't want to see her hurt."

"None of us do" Dawn frowned, studying the man across from her a moment before her gaze returned to the pair in question. "But if Li felt that way..I don't think she'd let him get close to her."

Jeff nodded slightly, still observing the pair. "True." He sipped his drink, before staring down into the concoction. "Anyway, how are things with the two of you?"

"Good, thanks" Dawn quirked a smile, setting her un-touched refill on the table. "Come on..let's go have some fun." She pressed a chaste kiss to John's cheek, leading him to the dance floor.

Jeff watched them leave, noting the slightly distant look..not only in Dawn's eyes but also in John's. He frowned slightly at that, but just sat back in the booth, bringing his drink eye level. "Well, looks like it's just you and me huh?"

.................................................................................

Authorly Notes:

Let me say one thing before I go on with this piece. One of the primary relationships will be broken within the next three chapters. I won't say which, but one of them will be broken. Another will be tested. Will it be a happily ever after piece? I'm leaning towards no..at least not for the moment. Anyway, review me please..take it easy if you must flame me, and I appreciate constructive critiscm more than you know.


	23. If Things Were Different

Title: Love is a Battlefield  
Disclaimer: I own no person, place or thing mentioned. Title inspired by the song of the same name by Pat Benatar.  
Spoilers: Nothing that isn't mentioned in the calender at WWE . com, snippets of matches from the timeframe of 4-5-04 to present.  
Brief Chapter Summary: Downtime for plot elements.  
Notes: First, my thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, indivdual responses at the very end.  
Keys: {}=song lyircs; **bold** = emphasis; _italics _= thoughts  
........................................................................  
  
8:00 a.m. Thursday, May 5th, New Orleans, Louisiana  
  
Stacy stretched her arms over her head, a soft yawn escaping her as the plane was just touching down at the Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. While they had missed out on a red eye flight, they figured that this would be just as good. They'd arrive in New Orleans early enough to get a rental car, eat, sight see and finally check in to their hotel. At least that's what they hoped would happen.  
  
Across the aisle from her, the larger form of Dave was shielding Lita from the bumps and bruises that came along with sitting in the outside seat. At this particular moment, it appeared that the red head was still fast asleep with Dave quietly watching her. Behind the two, John and Dawn..one starring out the half open window and the other starring at the back of the seat. Stacy frowned at that sight, something was definitely going wrong. But since neither one of them was saying anything it was hard to pin point what. Finally, next to her, Randy was just waking up from the short in-flight nap. She smiled softly, brushing her fingertips across his forehead as blue eyes blinked slowly at her. Just as the plane was pulling into the terminal, Lita finally woke up.  
  
............................  
  
Random Restaurant, 9:45 a.m.   
  
"So" Lita set her menu down, folding her arms on the table. "What's on the agenda today..aside from catching up on sleep?"  
  
Stacy pursed her lips slightly, a hand dipping into her purse to remove a brochure and an envelope. "Well, we have these tickets to see the swamps" She handed the items over for the red heads inspection. "And later, there's a haunted tour of the city"  
  
The high flying diva nodded, looking over the brochure. "Looks like fun." She handed the items to her right, leaning back against Dave. "Does anyone know the card for tomorrow's show?"  
  
Dave half shrugged, slipping an arm around the red heads waist. "We're all scheduled..the exception being Stacy."   
  
"Which doesn't surprise me too much" The blonde shrugged. "I don't really wrestle much anyway."  
  
"You could" Lita assessed the long legged diva in a different light. "It's all a matter of really wanting to."  
  
"Oh I'd like to" Stacy tucked the envelope and brochure back in her purse. "But would Bischoff really take me seriously? I mean come on, the most action I see in ring..is for a lingerie match."   
  
"And that won't change unless **you** make it change" Dawn finally turned her attention away from the potted plant, eyeing the blonde diva in a sympathetic manner. "Honestly, Stace..you're part of the strongest force on RAW, if not the entire WWE. Use it to your advantage."  
  
"I guess" Stacy shrugged nonchalantly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's just..with Li, we already have a female wrestler-"  
  
Lita lifted a brow, "And that doesn't mean that you can't be a wrestler too..it just means we need more opportunities in the women's division."  
  
Stacy and Dawn both opened their mouths to respond, but they were cut off when the waitress re-appeared. Finally, with their orders placed, the conversation was resumed.  
  
"What do you mean more opportunities?" Dawn sipped her water, sending a look at the red head. "Like having a women's title for both rosters or.."  
  
Lita pursed her lips in thought. "Not that persay..but I mean look. The guys have how many title belts to compete for? We have **one.** Kind of unfair, dontcha think ?" She sighed slightly, raking a hand through her red locks ."Sure, it might mean we need more women in the world of WWE, and it might mean we'd all have to train harder, but at **least** it would be better than one title belt. Think about it, we could have tag team titles or even inter-gender tag team titles. Maybe even have two seperate women's champions like they do for the men. But more importantly, a real women's division would mean **real** matches instead of bikini contests and all that other bs that they put us through."  
  
Stacy watched the exhaustion and frustration running so clearly across the red head's face, wondering if her wishes for a real women's division weren't a little selfish. Not that Lita was a selfish person, but if they had a real women's division..it would mean less chance that Lita would permanently be a part of the SmackDown roster. She mulled over the right words to reply with, but finding none, merely nodded.   
  
Dawn on the other hand, took the red head's words to heart. This could be the proposal she needed to get things in her favor. Perhaps, with a little more work, this idea would work wonderfully to her advantage..and not only would she and John be traveling on the same roster again; Dawn could finally wrestle. She smiled in kind to the red head,   
  
"But the only question would be..would the G.M.'s go for it? It would mean the rosters would have to unify for this to work."  
  
"Not necessarily" Lita shrugged, bringing her hands out of her lap to rest on the table. "I mean, it would make things more convenient, but I don't think it's a necessity." She paused for thought, opening her mouth to continue, but before she could.  
  
Dave kissed her temple, "Li, honey..we're on vacation. Away from the ring, so let's just put all those thoughts aside." He held up a hand when her mouth opened to protest. "You were the one complaining about not having enough time away from the ring."  
  
She nodded in agreement, threading her fingers with his. "Anyway..where's that waitress? I'm starvin'"  
  
...........................................................  
  
That afternoon the group found themselves on a swamp tour. Not exactly Dawn's or Stacy's ideal way to spend part of the afternoon, but for Lita's sake and for everyone elses they put their brave faces on. All throughout the day, John and Randy held their own conversations..their respective girlfriends seemingly pre-occupied. And so that was where they found themselves now. On a walking portion of their tour. Lita and Dave had trekked further along with the guide, Stacy and Dawn were mid-way and John and Randy straggled behind.  
  
"So" Randy eyed the man next to him, trying to determine a good starting point. "What do you think of the from earlier?"  
  
John raised a brow in confusion, "Huh?"   
  
Randy almost frowned, was he that out of it? "You know..women's division. A real women's division." He made a gesture with his hand, in an attempt to jog his friend's memory.  
  
"Oh yeah..that" John shrugged it off, his steel blue orbs focusing on something in the distance. "It sounds good on air, and it'd make the girls happy."  
  
"Yeah..I know Stace wants to do more" Randy smiled faintly, watching his girlfriends retreating form. "Li already does a lot, but from the sounds of it I know she wants to do more."  
  
John nodded absently. "Yeah..Dawn's mentioned it a few times. She gets frustrated..since the women's division is mostly on RAW and she couldn't be a part of it." The corners of his mouth turned just slightly, recalling one heated discussion they had. "She was hopin' that with the trades and all, she'd end up on RAW."  
  
"And instead you did..and she's still stuck on SmackDown" Randy gathered the rest of it, sticking his hands in his pockets. "But at least she's got Li"  
  
"Yeah but Li can only be so much to so many people" John frowned deeper this time, at the thought of his friend under so much pressure. "And she might not say it, but it gets to her that she can't do nothin'. Or that she can't be there"  
  
Randy nodded in agreement at this assesment. Truth be told, John couldn't have been more on the money. A recent conversation with Dave backed up this thought that the red head tried to be everything to everyone, forgetting herself in the process. And now, as the two turned the corner, they caught up with their girlfriends.  
  
"Ugh" Stacy groaned, picking a twig out of her long locks. "I am going to kill Torrie."  
  
"Not if I get to her first" Dawn frowned, picking leaves out her tresses. "No wonder she didn't want to come."  
  
Randy smirked, looking between the two. "It's leaves..and twigs. Not like it's gonna bite you or anything."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, snapping back. "Oh shut up. Do you know how much it costs to get my hair done?" She groaned, picking at more objects. "And my nails..look at my nails!"  
  
"Dawn, quit you're whining..I can hear you all the way up here" The red head looked over her shoulder, sticking her tounge out at the brunette. "You're disturbin' the peace."  
  
"Well excuse me, Miss gung ho, nature lover" Dawn stuck out her tounge, pulling her locks into a messy ponytail. "But this? This isn't my ideal way to spend a day off."  
  
"Then what is?" Lita rolled her eyes, leaning into the taller form next to her. "Shopping?"  
  
"Ha ha..very funny" Dawn brushed past Stacy and Randy, settling on a bench in front of Dave and Lita. "It's just..we're in an exciting city like New Orleans..we could be doing something far more interesting. And yet, we're trekking through swampland."  
  
Lita shook her head, exchanging a look with Dave. "Well, then next time we make vacation plans, don't let Torrie handle the scheduling."  
  
"I will" Dawn stated matter of factly, as if that were her intentions all along. "When are we leaving here anyway?"  
  
"Hotel check in is at.." Stacy pulled the brochure from her purse. "3:00 and it's" She grabbed Randy's hand to peer at his wrist watch. "2:30 now, so we can leave here anytime."   
  
"Let's go before Princess Grace over here finds something else to complain about" Lita smiled sweetly to her friend, before she laced her hand with Dave's; the two leading the way back to the parking lot.

.....................................  
  
Meanwhile, John and Randy had wisely stayed out of the remainder of the conversation. For one, they had hung around Lita long enough to know that she wouldn't hesitate to kick their asses if they said something. For two, Dave was right there with her, and if she attacked..he would. But more note worthy, John had not uttered a word sinceh is conversation with Randy. Truth be told, he hadn't really said anything since they had arrived in New Orleans, save for the yes in agreement or no in negative.And, as the group made their way back down the nature trail; Lita glanced back from her spot with Dave. Her calm hazel gaze, locking with the stormy blue eyes of one John Cena. In that one split second, Lita frowned before turning her attention forward again. A feather light touch on her boyfriend's arm, before she began.

"Have you had the chance to speak with John at all?" She glanced sideways, gauging Dave's facial expressions. "I mean..has anything been bothering him?"

Dave shrugged slightly, one imperceptiable glance back to the man in question before he addressed the red head's concerns. "..He hasn't said anything to me..or Randy really. But." The corners of his mouth turned slightly, as he gathered his thoughts. "Well, from what I can gather..he's a bit; frustrated with Dawn being on SmackDown."

"Hmm" Lita bit her lip in thought, her eyes going from calm and clear to cloudy and troubled. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Li," his hand gripped hers a little bit tighter, drawing her closer to him. "Honey, what's going through that pretty little head of yours?"

  
"It's just..there's something going on." She frowned again, her stormy hazel orbs locking with Dave's calm and clear. "And I don't know what to do."

One eyebrow raised at the change in demeanor, and just as he was about to inquire..he recalled the mood at the breakfast table. John had most certainly seemed ..different. And while there wasn't any conversation to eavesdrop on, the tension was so thick that morning. Of course, he was just as guilty for contributing to the tension. "John hasn't mentioned anything to me." He nearly frowned when the red head's look darkened a touch. "But that doesn't mean he hasn't said anything to Randy. Or that he won't say anything to you."

Lita nodded, sending another look back before she let out a soft sigh. "I just hate feeling so helpless. They're both my friends and they both mean the world to me." She shook her head, her hazel eyes now sad as they locked with Dave's. "All I want to do is help them..and I don't know how."

Dave sighed inwardly, dropping her hand in favor of looping his arm around the red head's waist. "Li..you have enough to worry about right now. And I'm not talking about us, I'm talking about the title, being on both shows. Plus, whatever else you have going on at home." He paused, to watch her expressions, a small smile gracing his face when some sense of peace finally settled on her features. "For once, just don't worry about anything. Relax."

She nodded, another sigh escaping her as she raked a hand through her hair. "I just want to help..that's all"

He stopped when they reached the rental cars, drawing the red head into his chest, "And that's what makes you- you. You care and you worry. But for once" He hooked a finger under her chin, waiting until her gaze was locked with his. "Don't worry about anything. Enjoy the time away from the road, enjoy being with your friends-"

Her lips meeting his cut him off from finishing his sentence, a contented sigh escaping her before she pulled back. "You know." Her face took on all seriousness, but her hazel eyes twinkled with mirth. "You talk too much"

.............................................................

Later that night, random club, New Orleans, Louisiana.

Dave, Lita, John and Dawn found themselves out on the dance floor, while Randy and Stacy occupied themselves with a game of pool. Or rather, Randy was attempting to teach the long legged diva how to play pool.

"Now" Randy stood behind the blonde, putting his hands over hers as a guide. "Aim like this, then" He brought her through the movements, hitting the desired target with some accuracy. He moved back, beaming with pride. "There ya go." 

Stacy frowned thoughtfully, recalling the movements. "I don't think this is for me Randy." 

He waved a hand in front of his face, "Come on..you've got me as your teacher." He grinned in self confidence, standing behind her again. "Let's try again"

A soft groan of frustration escaped the blonde, but she knew better than to say anything. Instead, she went along with the lesson in proper pool shooting.

Meanwhile, over at the dance floor, Dawn and John are in the midst of a conversation with the other pair.

Lita exchanged an amused look with Dawn, "How long do you think it'll take before Stacy tries to whack him with the cue?" 

Dawn bit back a laugh, half shrugging "From the looks of it? Not too long"

The vibrant red head, just shook it off; leaning further back into her boyfriend's strong grasp. Dawn on the other hand, kept the casual stance she had going with her boyfriend. While they were acting considerably better; the over all aura surrounding the two was somber. The tiniest of frowns marred the placid features of the red head, as she made a note to confront John as soon as possible. But for the moment, all thoughts of uncertainty on the relationship between her two friends were pushed aside. 

A jubilant laugh and a rather annoyed sounding young male reached the ears of the pairs on the dance floor. When they turned their attention towards the source of the noise, Lita and Dawn nearly doubled over in laughter. Stacy had in fact used the cue stick as a weapon, the clue being Randy rubbing his shoulder. When Randy finally recovered from his bruised ego, the young couple joined the others out on the dance floor. After all, it was still a vacation, even if they had to be at a house show the next day. However, as the six danced the night away; they failed to notice a pair of hazel eyes observing the display from a corner booth. 

........................................................................................

**Authorly notes**: Not too many plot elements dropped here, but there was a major one. I'm still trying to write this out in my head so..just bear with me if things get a bit choppy.

**Review Responses**:

**Evilution**: {beams} Thank you for your kind words! I end up using Hunter/Paul a lot as my antagonist, he's quite possibly the one I love to hate the most. As for the Dawn/Hunter thing..lets just say Hunter is going to learn a very valuable lesson by the time this fic. is through. 

And Dave and Lita, {sigh} my newest obsession as far as pairings go. This is actually the first piece I've written about them, but I have a few more in mind..just waiting for the inspiriation to hit so I can post them here.

**wataphreek **: The pregnacy thing..as much as I dis-like how they're using it in the WWE (not the people involved but I guess the basis of it), will be used here. But not for a bit later

I don't mean to be rude by not replying in every chapter, just that I usually forget to add it..it takes a bit out of me to write and there are times when I just write and add chapter. Anywho, I thank everyone who has reviewed this piece. Since it's creation, I've been kinda wary about continuing. I felt that way since chapter 14 or so. But, with the reviews and the surges of creative spark this piece has become my favorite (at least so far) of the stories that I've written. And while I have been doing a less than fab. job of updating, I will remedy that. 

****


End file.
